The Tragic Accident
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Teresa, Eve, Julian, Rebecca and Austin, find themselves in danger!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Tragic Accident  
  
With one eye on the police officer in the other lane, Dr. Eve Russell made sure that she turned into the proper lane of traffic when she turned off down a side road. She didn't want anything, or anyone, to get in the way of her impending reunion with her husband, T.C. Russell.  
  
Eve reached down and switched on the radio, hitting the seeking button, before finding a jazz station. There was a Nancy Wilson tune on. Eve sighed and began to relax as she neared her home.  
  
She had been ecstatic to open up her e-mail this morning at the office, and find a message from T.C.. It had simply said, 'all if forgiven. come home'. She smiled at the memory.  
  
Eve didn't know what, or who, made her husband finally forgive her for her lies. That she had had a child with the much despised Julian Crane. That she had been a jazz singer at The Blue Note. That she had gotten hooked on drugs. That the woman that had been living in their house for months, Liz Sanbourne, was really her sister.  
  
Liz. God, Eve didn't think there was anyway to make up for her perceived wrong! She was sorry that their father had begin molesting Liz after Eve left. And yes, maybe she could've helped her little sister if she had stuck around.  
  
But it wasn't her decision to cut herself off from the family. Warren Johnson and Tanya Lincoln Johnson, had wanted nothing to do with her once they discovered she was working at the Blue Note...once they discovered she had gotten herself pregnant...with no husband in sight.  
  
Eve tried to push Julian from her mind. He had come to her office, the night before his wedding to Rebecca Hotchkiss, and told her something she really didn't need to hear at this time in her life. He told her he would call off his wedding to Rebecca, if she would consider giving him another chance!  
  
Eve's mouth had dropped open! How conveniently Julian could forget that she was married and couldn't just go home and ask her husband for a divorce. Then, Julian had had the unmitigated gall to tell her that yes, that is exactly what he wanted her to do!  
  
Then she said something that she knew was not smart. Something that would still give Julian clinging hope. Eve told him that if he ever distanced himself from his father, the vile Allistair Crane, then, maybe, she would consider leaving T.C. and giving him a chance.  
  
Eve realized she had put those conditions on him, because she knew he was not man enough to give up the Crane fortune, and all of the power that went with it. Still, it bothered her that she even said it at all. What she should have told him was that she loved T.C., that he was her life, and what Julian and her had(or more precisely never had), was in the past.  
  
Julian left her office quietly, leaving Eve to shake her head with disgust, another thing she could not understand. Of course he would never be his own man! Why had she been the slightest bit surprised to show up for his wedding the next day, and find him acting as if their previous night's conversation had never taken place?  
  
Then, the whole thing then got much, much worse.  
  
The coup de grace, was Fox Crane's drunken public admission at Julian and Rebecca Crane's wedding reception, that he was in love with her daughter Whitney! T.C. had went ballistic, leaping at the poor young man! Eve had found her eyes seeking out Julian's, as he attempted to separate his son from her husband. For a brief moment, their eyes did meet. She knew he was thinking the same thing: funny how the past repeated itself.  
  
And finally, the moment of all moments, when Liz tapped her champagne glass to make an announcement. To Julian's credit, he must have sensed what havoc Liz was about to wreak, because he walked over to her and grabbed her arm, growling at her not to ruin his wedding day. Liz had just smiled, pulling away her arm. Rebecca had moved in closer, sensing that some sort of deep, dark secret was about to be revealed.   
  
Julian's grabbing of Liz's arm, brought out T.C.'s anger again, only this time, Eve was the one that tried to stop him. But it was too late.  
  
Liz raised her her voice and announced that she was Eve's sister, that Eve had run off and left the family long ago to become a Jazz singer at the Blue Note. That she had gotten hooked on drugs and that her sister's carelessness had wrought a pregnancy...one caused by the bridegroom!  
  
Whitney and Simone looked at one another, for at that moment, they were both in agreement of one thing: they did not know their mother. Chad put his arm around Whitney, while glaring across the room at Fox.  
  
T.C. had turned away from Julian and glared at Liz, asking why she would make up these lies? That Eve's parents were dead and that she had been an only child! That his wife didn't even like Jazz! That there was no way his wife would let a filthy creep like Julian Crane, ever put his hands on her!  
  
Rebecca eyed Julian at this moment, and knew that Liz Sanbourne was telling the truth. It explained all of those sly glances she had caught her hubby giving Mrs. Russell. She folded her arms and glared at Julian.  
  
But Julian was staring at Eve. Eve's eyes moved past T.C's to Julian's. T.C. turned around and realized the two were staring at one another. He then knew he had been had by the best thing he THOUGHT had ever happened to him.  
  
After, Eve had been thrown out of the house. She moved in with her friend Grace Bennett, who cautioned her to just give T.C., Whitney and Simone's anger some time. She also advised her friend to watch her back with Liz.  
  
****  
  
But at the moment, Eve shoved the Fox/Whitney/Chad triangle, her youngest daughter Simone's anger at being rejected by Chad, and everything else out of her mind. T.C. wanted her back. He was who she loved. He was who she had made her life with. He was who she wanted to grow old with. And he had forgiven her.  
  
Eve pulled into the drive, noting that her flowers looked a bit limp. Obviously, neither T.C. nor Simone, had been taking care of her plants. But it had been a stressful time. Once she moved back in, her garden would make any of the others seen in 'House Beautiful' seem like weeds!  
  
Eve got out of her car and began fumbling through her purse for her housekeys. She then heard the rumbling of low thunder and looked up at the sky. It looked like rain. Eve went back to looking for her keys. She hoped T.C. hadn't changed the locks. Why would he? He had forgiven her.  
  
Eve pushed against the door, and found it slightly ajar. Puzzled, since T.C. was not usually so careless about home safety, she stepped in and called out.  
  
'T.C.? T.C. are you here?'  
  
There was a loud noise from the upper floors, as if someone had dropped something heavy on the floor. Soon, T.C. Russell made his way down the stairs quickly, wearing nothing but a robe. He smiled at her, something he had not done since that wedding.  
  
'Eve baby, what are you doing here?'  
  
Eve didn't really hear his words, but stared into his face. That smile. It was a nervous smile.  
  
'I got your e-mail, T.C.. Why are you undressed this time of day...'  
  
Eve smiled suddenly. He had been anticipating their 'reunion'. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. But she met with some resistance. He pushed her away.  
  
'Eve...I'm not ready for that. I don't trust you. And I didn't send you any e-mail I...'  
  
T.C. stopped talking suddenly, then glanced up the stairs. It was at that moment, that everything began to click into place for Eve. T.C. had not sent her the e-mail. T.C. had not forgiven her. T.C. was not alone in this house!  
  
'Who is she?!' Eve began to scream, trying to move around him and get to the stairs. T.C. grabbed her, holding her back.  
  
'Just go, Eve! Nothing is going on! I was sick and came home early to go to sleep!'  
  
Eve wrestled away from him and turned to face him.  
  
'You're a damned liar! Who's upstairs, T.C.?'  
  
The answer, presented itself in one of the vilest ways possible. Her dear 'sister' sauntered downstairs, naked as the day she was born. She walked right up to Eve, unabashed.  
  
Eve stared at her, finding it funny that her first thought was that Liz had seduced her husband, while wearing one of her stupid looking headbands!  
  
There was a long silence. T.C. watched the sisters, feeling more ashamed and confused than he had ever felt before in his life, save for when he lost his chance to play tennis. Liz had come to him, telling him everything he needed to hear: that he had not been wrong in throwing his children's mother out on the street. That her past with Julian Crane was unforgivable. That Eve, in general, was not the woman he thought she was.  
  
Eve turned and walked over to the door. She opened it wide.  
  
'Get out! You've ruined my life, now you can crawl back into whatever hole you came out of!'  
  
Liz smiled. She had been doing a lot of that lately.  
  
'I'll leave, if T.C. wants me to leave.'  
  
T.C. looked at her. 'Go and put on some clothes.'  
  
'T.C.! Tell her to leave this instant!' Eve hissed.  
  
T.C. looked at his wife.   
  
'Look, I'm sorry you had to see this. But it doesn't begin to compare to how you betrayed me!'  
  
Eve walked away from the open door and walked up to him.  
  
'Damnit, T.C.! I made a mistake! And I made it long before I met you! You've actually broken our marriage vows!'  
  
T.C. folded his arms, regarding her with scorn.  
  
'I don't know that you haven't.'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes. 'What the hell does that mean?'  
  
T.C. cleared his throat. 'How do I know that Whitney, or even Simone are my children! From the looks of Crane and you at his wedding, the two of you could've been going at it for years and....'  
  
Eve had had enough! To accuse her of having additional children with Julian, and then pawning them off on T.C., was just a bit much! And from the look on her sister's face, it was clear who had put that vile idea into his head!  
  
She slapped T.C. hard. He was a bit taken aback at the suddenness of her hand connecting with his cheek! Then, quick as lightening, Eve rushed past T.C., balled up her fist and aimed for one of her sister's breasts!  
  
The cry of pain was like music to Eve's ears, as Liz stumbled back, gasping in pain. T.C. rushed to her.  
  
'OH GOD! MY BREAST....OH GOD!!!'  
  
Eve hoped the bitch would need plastic surgery for it! She turned, grabbed her purse, then hurried out, just as the rain began to fall. She jumped in her car, backed out of the drive, then screeched off.  
  
**** T.C. moved away from Liz, who was writhing around on the floor in pain. Tears were in her eyes.   
  
'T.C.? Help me! I think I need a doctor!'  
  
But T.C. was staring out of the window. He looked back at Liz.  
  
'I have to go after her! I'm sorry!'  
  
He then hurried over to the table where the portable phone lay. He picked it up and rushed back over to her, handing it to her. Liz had one hand over her bruised breast.  
  
'Call 911 if you need to. I can't let Eve drive off like that in this storm!'  
  
'T.C.!' Liz cried, watching him hurry from the house, dressed in a robe. The pain had begun to subside and she tentatively made her way to the couch. She quickly dialed some numbers, then waited, breathing heavily. There was an answer on the other end.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'I've done it. Now, I want the money you promised me, Allistair.'  
  
****  
  
Eve could not stop crying as she sped through a stop sign. She didn't even bother to put on windshield wipers. She didn't care anymore.  
  
There was no moving past this! There was no forgiving this kind of betrayal! Whitney and Simone flashed briefly through her mind. She was their mother. They needed her, even if they were angry with her now. They wouldn't always be. She couldn't say the same thing about their father.  
  
For T.C. to think such a thing about Julian and her...Eve clutched the steering wheel, taking deep breaths. She then decided to use the windshield wipers.  
  
As soon as they began working, Eve realized she had driven past the sign that said the Harmony Bridge was out! She hit the brakes in a panic, then screamed as her car skidded over an embankment, and into the river.  
  
T.C., who had not been that far behind, and had grown increasingly fearful of his wife's erratic driving, felt his heart sink when he saw Eve race past the Bridge Out sign. She was going to kill herself! His wife was going to commit suicide over him!  
  
It was as if T.C. watched the whole thing happen in slow motion. Eve's car plunging through air and into the water. His coming to a stop and jumping out of the car, running to see over the side...praying he'd find her car still above water, or that she had gotten out of it. But, there was nothing. T.C. Russell then began to weep. 


	2. The Funeral

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eve Wakes up in Salem  
  
Harmony- One Week Later  
  
Chief Sam Bennett and his wife Grace, stood by T.C.'s side, at the memorial service for his wife, Dr. Eve Russell.  
  
Ivy Winthrop watched from afar in her wheelchair, a little disgruntled to see how this tragedy had brought Sam and Grace together.  
  
She yawned sleepily, her eyes falling on her younger son, Fox. He was staring at Whitney Russell, who was being comforted by her boyfriend, Chad Harris. She shook her head. Allistair would never allow the relationship. Yet, if Whitney Russell was what her son wanted, then more power to him. Many a promising love had been ruined by the likes of Allistair Crane.  
  
Ivy's eyes then moved to Julian and Rebecca. She smiled. Julian had probably forced Rebecca to be here. How humiliating that wedding reception had to have been for the dear woman! There was a small part of her, that idly wondered if Julian had been miserably thinking about Eve on their own wedding day, just as she had been Sam.  
  
Ivy's eyes then fell back on Sam and Grace. They were moving away from the tombstone, when T.C.'s eyes fell upon Julian Crane. He pulled away from Sam and Grace. Sam reached out to pull him back, but missed. T.C. walked up on the Cranes. Simone hurried over to her father's side.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he asked Julian, eyeing Rebecca contemptuously.  
  
'T.C., we're here to give our condolences. Eve was a very special friend.'  
  
Simone snorted, then rolled her eyes, looking away. Julian gave her a glance. Eve had said the girl was surly, but he had not anticipated how much. He ignored her.  
  
'I know what kind of a 'friend' you were! You left my wife alone and pregnant to fend for herself! You ruined her relationship with her family!' T.C. hissed.  
  
Rebecca began pulling on Julian's arm. T.C. Russell had always been a hothead! And a funeral, even if it was for someone she didn't especially care for, was a bad place to start and argument. It was just in poor taste.  
  
Julian, for his part, moved away from Russell and walked a few feet away. He had hidden his anger well, representing the Crane family's reputation for restraint. But inside, there was an anger building that just wouldn't be cooled.  
  
There was no way he was going to believe that Eve drove off in a rainstorm after arguing with her husband...at least, that's what the papers said. Julian had then used some of the Crane family connections within the police department(poor Sam Bennett didn't have clue how many of his officers were on the take!), to find out things that the paper and news media didn't say.  
  
Like the fact that T.C. Russell was found weeping at the scene, wearing nothing but a bathrobe...and a silk one at that! Granted, one could think that the Russell's had been making up, but, Julian had a nagging sense that that was not the case.  
  
Eve was forced away! He didn't know how or why, but Julian just knew that a part of T.C.'s grief came from some sort of guilt. He had run his wife away and now she was dead. Julian glared at him. His Eve.  
  
And that damned Liz! Julian had been horrified to discover that his father had cut that conniving heifer a check! Why? When he had asked his father about it, Allistair was a helpful as always! He cruelly told his son that his association with the Russell family was now over, now that Eve was dead. Allistair then ordered his son to pay more attention to his new wife, since she was holding damning Crane secrets over their head!  
  
Julian's eyes fell on Ivy, who was busy watching Sam Bennett. He rolled his eyes. That was the story of his pathetic ex's life! He then noticed Fox watching Whitney. His heart went out to his son.   
  
It was at that moment, that Julian wondered if helping his son get Whitney Russell, would some how make up for the past, or at least, allow him to watch his son live the life that Julian himself, had always wanted with Eve.   
  
****  
  
Whitney told Chad she needed time alone and shirked away from him. She walked over to a tree and stood under it.  
  
She was more estranged from her father than ever. They needed one another during this time, and her father was still acting as if she didn't exist! In many ways, she now understood how her mother must have felt, all of those years ago, when she was alone and pregnant.  
  
Whitney didn't see or hear Fox, as he approached her by the tree. She looked over at him, giving him a tentative smile. He smiled back. Hopefully, this meant she didn't hate him over his outburst at his father's wedding.  
  
'Hey!' he said softly,  
  
Whitney sniffed. 'Hey!'  
  
Fox was momentarily uncomfortable.  
  
'I know you probably want to be alone...'  
  
'No, it's fine. Stay.'  
  
Fox nodded. 'Whitney, I know this is the worst possible time to bring this up...but I need to apologize for what I said at my father's wedding. It just set off a time bomb for your family.'  
  
Whitney wiped away a tear.  
  
'It's alright, Fox.'  
  
'No, I was out of line.'  
  
Whitney smiled at him. His heart felt like it was going to melt.  
  
'Everyone wants to know that they're loved, Fox. And maybe if things were different...but I'm with Chad. I love him.'  
  
Fox put his hands up in a defensive posture.  
  
'Understood. I'm glad he's been there for you.'  
  
Whitney cut her eyes away. Fox felt the slightest quiver of hope. Something was rotten in paradise! He forced his voice to stay calm.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked.  
  
Whitney shook her head, looking down at the ground.  
  
'Chad still wants to move out to L.A.'  
  
Fox frowned. 'Well, yeah, maybe after you've had some time with your family.'  
  
Whitney shook her head again. 'No, now. He's angry at the way my father and sister have been acting since this whole thing happened. Chad thinks that with my mom's death, all of the animosity that my father and Simone have been showing towards us, should be forgotten. He thinks we should just leave here and start a new life.'  
  
'Whitney, I think your family is just in shock. You can't leave and forget about them!'  
  
Whitney stared up at him, nodding.  
  
'Exactly! I mean, that's the way that I feel. My mother would want me to try until we were a family again! But I just don't feel as if I have any support at all!'  
  
Whitney began to cry. Fox pulled her into his arms. It was at that moment, that Chad appeared, looking angry. He rushed up on Fox and Whitney, pulling Fox away!  
  
'Hey!' Fox yelled, when he saw who he was dealing with. Whitney stepped between them.  
  
'Chad, stop it! Fox was just being a friend!'  
  
'A friend who has a thing for you! Like his father was a friend to your mother!'  
  
Whitney squinted at him.  
  
'How could you bring that up here?!'  
  
Chad instantly looked contrite. Fox looked from Whitney to Chad, to his father, who was standing behind another nearby tree, eavesdropping. What was up with that?  
  
'I'm sorry, honey.' Chad said. He tried to pull on her arm, but Whitney pulled away.  
  
'I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone. Let me be.'  
  
Whitney then turned and walked away, down a hillside. Chad faced Fox.  
  
'Yeah, Crane, let her be.'  
  
Fox smirked. 'I'm here as Whitney's friend. And when she tells me to go, I'll go.'  
  
Chad's eyes widened, and he looked as if he were going to say something else, when Julian Crane appeared. Chad glared at him, then walked off. He joined Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and her family.  
  
Fox gave his father a knowing look.  
  
'Hear anything interesting?'  
  
Julian looked around coolly. Rebecca was with her daughter Gwen. Gwen was talking to her, but Rebecca's eyes were on Julian. He knew he would have to be careful.  
  
'I overheard enough to know that T.C. is acting like the damned fool he always has been.'  
  
Fox nodded. 'You know, he's usually not such a bad guy. But you should've heard him the day he disowned Whitney! So his daughter wants to live her own life? She should be disowned for that?'  
  
Julian looked his son in the eye.  
  
'I think you should go after Whitney.'  
  
Fox stared back at him.  
  
'That's always been my intention, Father.'  
  
Julian was impressed with his son's self-confidence. It was a Crane trait.  
  
'Good. Then I want to give you what my father never gave me concerning Eve.'  
  
Fox folded his arms.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Help, son. Whitney obviously needs to be somewhere where she can mourn in peace, and re-think her relationships with her father, sister, and Chad Harris.'  
  
'Yeah, so?'  
  
'I want you to invite young, Ms. Russell to live at the Crane Mansion with us, just until she gets her head together.'  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
****  
  
Salem, USA  
  
Tony DiMera sat aboard the deck of his yacht, deep in thought. He had needed time to himself to reflect on his life.  
  
Everything seemed to be going wrong in his personal life. And maybe things might not be so bad, if he just had someone to share his life with.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes, taking a sip from a glass of champagne. He felt like a sentimental idiot. But he was disturbed to find that he had been thinking more and more about one of his ex-wives, Kristen Blake. For she was the last woman that had truly made him happy, despite her treachery.  
  
He put down the glass of champagne, and leaned against the deck rail. Tony then yawned. Maybe it was the air, but he suddenly felt tired. So tired, that he thought he saw a woman floating in the water.   
  
Tony's eyed widened! Christ! It was a woman!  
  
Tony called out for some of his employees to come outside. A glass door slid open quickly, and two burly men that Tony employed to keep up his yacht, came lumbering out. He pointed towards the water. One of the men ran towards the other end of the yacht to release a small motor boat.  
  
****  
  
Tony paced the hallway in his mansion, outside of the woman's room. His sister Lexie, who was a doctor, was looking in on her. Tony had asked Lexie not to tell her husband, Abe, anything. Lexie had nodded in agreement.  
  
Just as Tony was about to sit down in a chair, Lexie came out of the room.  
  
'Well?' he asked her.  
  
Lexie shook her head.   
  
'She's coming around. Where did you say you found her?'  
  
Tony waved a hand. 'Floating in the water. I thought she was dead.'  
  
'From the looks of her bruises, she should be.'  
  
Tony peered at her.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
Lexie shook her head. 'She looks so familiar, yet, I can't place where I know her from.'  
  
'Do you know her from around here?' he asked.  
  
Lexie shook her head again. 'No, I don't think so. Listen, I'm going to go back in and check on her. I still think we should get her to a hospital.'  
  
'No!' Tony said, a bit emphatically. He didn't know why he was choosing to be so secretive, about the lovely, Black woman he had found in the water. But it was his sense, that someone had done something to her. That this woman was living a perfectly normal existence, until someone interfered with that. Until Tony could investigate, he wanted no one to know she was here.  
  
'Tony! She could have people looking for her!'  
  
'She could indeed, Alexandra. The kind that would not be happy to see her alive.'  
  
Lexie's eyes widened! She had never thought about it like that. She rested a hand on her brother's shoulder.  
  
'Alright. I'll go along with this, for now. But Abe and I are trying to start fresh. I don't want any secrets between us.'  
  
Tony hugged his sister.  
  
'Everything will be fine. Why don't you let me go in? Go and check in with that nanny of yours.'  
  
Lexie smiled and hugged him back. She then let go of him.  
  
'I'll be right back. Call me if anything out of the ordinary happens with her.'  
  
Tony nodded, then watched as Lexie disappeared down a hallway. He then turned and walked over to the door the woman was behind. He opened it.  
  
She was lying in bed and appeared to be coming around, just as Lexie had said. Tony closed the door and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and picked up her hand. Her eyes slowly opened. She stared at him.  
  
'Hello,' Tony said gently. 'You gave us all quite a scare.'  
  
The woman just stared at him, then tried to sit up abruptly. She apparently did it too fast, because soon she sank back down amongst the pillows.  
  
'Easy. You must get your strength back. Is there anyone we can call?' he asked, sincerely hoping that there wasn't.  
  
The woman began to speak. 'I don't know. I don't remember anything.'  
  
Tony DiMera's wish was granted. 


	3. The Crane Houseguest

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Whitney moves into the Crane Mansion, Tony learns everything about Eve  
  
Rebecca Crane peered from behind a curtain, as one of the servants and Fox, helped Whitney Russell remove two suitcases from the trunk of her car. She let the curtain drop. Why was Whitney Russell moving in here again?  
  
It wasn't like she could ask her ever evasive husband. Julian had given her an answer that could only be defined as 'half-assed'. Something about pleasing Fox. Julian had never been concerned about pleasing the boy before. Why now?  
  
Not that Whitney Russell wasn't a nice girl. Despite whatever Rebecca had thought of Eve, she apparently raised Whitney well. Mannerable and polite. Very pretty. But, Rebecca didn't think that it was wise of Julian to help fulfill Fox's fantasies. For they all knew good and well that Allistair would never approve, or allow poor Fox a relationship with Whitney.  
  
And there was the issue of T.C.. Russell. Good God, Julian was not best fighter, and T.C. would tear his head off when he learned of this! Rebecca closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Now that she was officially Mrs. Julian Crane, why couldn't anything be simple?  
  
Rebecca watched as the servant, Whitney and Fox entered the foyer. Rebecca put on her brightest smile, and walked over to greet them.  
  
'Hello, Whitney. Welcome.'  
  
Whitney smiled at her. Rebecca noted that Fox was watching her smile and seemed absolutely entranced. The poor thing.  
  
'Thank you, Mrs. Crane.' Whitney then turned to Fox.  
  
'Thank you. This is just what I need.'  
  
Fox took her remaining luggage from her.  
  
'No problem. Consider this your new home.'  
  
Whitney laughed lightly, a little embarrassed by all of the attention Fox was showering her with.  
  
'I'm probably only going to be here for a couple of days. Then I'll go back to Chad's.'  
  
Rebecca lifted a brow. That's right! How could she have forgotten that! Whitney did have a boyfriend already! Great! Now they had to worry about T.C.. and Chad barging in here!  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the three of them to turn. Julian appeared. He kissed Rebecca on the cheek.  
  
'Darling, are you making our new houseguest welcome?'  
  
Rebecca patted his cheek. 'Of course.'  
  
Whitney smiled at him.  
  
'Everyone has been wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Crane, for inviting me here.'  
  
Julian forced himself not to sigh. Whitney did so resemble Eve at that age! Julian then looked at Fox, who gave him a particularly hard look, as if he could imagine what his father was thinking. Julian had to mentally tell himself to behave.  
  
'Call me Julian, Whitney.'  
  
Whitney glanced at Fox, who nodded. She shrugged.  
  
'Alright, Julian.'  
  
Julian then walked up to her. He reached for her hand. Whitney looked at Fox, who was watching his father like a hawk. Rebecca raised a brow again.  
  
'Consider this your home now, Whitney. I know that you may have reservations about my hospitality, considering what happened at my wedding reception. But I want you to know that your mother and I weren't always at cross purposes. And in the end, we became almost friends.'  
  
Whitney stared at him. 'Really?'  
  
Julian nodded, squeezing her hand.  
  
'Really. She would want you to be able to mourn in peace, away from the strife that's going on in your family. Take all of the time you need to think things out, and decide what you want to do with your life.'  
  
Whitney let her guard down a little. She actually believed he was sincere. Besides, if he wasn't being straight with her, she was sure Fox would tell her, wouldn't he?'  
  
Whitney squeezed his hand back.  
  
'Thank you, Mr. Crane.'  
  
Fox interrupted the moment.   
  
'Let's get a maid to help you settle into your room. Then, maybe we can go for a swim later, or play some tennis?'  
  
Whitney smiled again.  
  
'Yes, that sounds like a plan.'  
  
Whitney took some of her bags, but Fox and the butler took them from her and carried them towards the stairs. Julian and Rebecca watched them until they disappeared upstairs, before Rebecca grabbed her husband's tie and yanked it, hard! Julian yelped!  
  
'What are you doing, Rebecca darling?' he asked between clenched teeth.  
  
'No, Julian, what are you doing? Inviting Whitney Russell to stay here is a big mistake! Her father is going to have a fit, not to mention her boyfriend!'  
  
Julian pulled away from her and smoothed down his tie.  
  
'I'm sure Fox and I can take on any townies, that would dare to encroach on the premises.'  
  
Rebecca snorted with disbelief!  
  
'Alright my love, forget that point for just a moment. What are you going to do about your father?'  
  
Julian could barely keep from smiling. For he had already decided what he was going to do about Allistair Crane. It was about time the old man got a taste of his own medicine. He was going to take care of his father, 'Sheridan Style'. All he had to do was get through the phone conference he had planned with him later on this afternoon. After, Julian could put forth his plan to keep Allistair out of their lives, maybe for good.  
  
****  
  
Fox hung around as the maid helped Whitney unpack her things. Whitney began to feel embarrassed. It was stupid for the poor woman to help her with such a simple task. She finally told her that she would take care of everything, and thanked her.  
  
Fox smiled at the maid as she left. This was Whitney. Simple, beautiful....he only hoped he could get her to stay more than a couple of days.  
  
Whitney turned to look at him.  
  
'Listen, I meant what I said. Only a couple of days. I don't want to be a bother.'  
  
Fox walked up to her and held her hands in his.  
  
'You are never a bother. My father meant what he said.'  
  
'And his wife? I got the feeling she really didn't know I would be coming here.'  
  
Fox let go of one of her hands and waved his own.  
  
'Rebecca's fine with it.'  
  
Whitney nodded, then turned, pulling her other hand from his. Fox felt her distance.  
  
'What is it? Is it Chad?'  
  
Whitney turned back to him.  
  
'Yes...among other things. He still doesn't understand why we don't just can't up and leave! He's acting as if I have nothing left here. But I do. And no matter what they think, I do care about my father and Simone.'  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
'Of course you do. Maybe Chad doesn't see where you're coming from because...you know...he's an orphan himself.'  
  
Whitney nodded. 'Yes, I thought about that. I even brought it up to him.'  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
Whitney nodded even faster.  
  
'Uh oh, big time! He didn't appreciate the comparison. We didn't part on good terms. Look, I hope you won't mind if I invite him over, you know, just to smooth things over?'  
  
Fox did mind actually, quite a lot! But he nodded.  
  
'No, Whitney. I don't mind. Look, this is about you. Time for you and the people that you love. Listen, I have an errand to run. But don't forget about our tennis/swim date?'  
  
Whitney put a hand up. 'I swear, I won't.'  
  
He smiled at her again, then opened the door to her room. Once he stepped out into the hallway, he pulled a cellphone from underneath his jacket. He dialed quickly.  
  
'Hello, Teresa? Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, it is true, Whitney is living here. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?'  
  
Fox listened for a few seconds.  
  
'Believe me, I'd owe you big time. Maybe I could do a little something for you on the Ethan/Gwen front.'  
  
He listened again and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yeah, I know. Ethan and you are 'destined' to be together. Listen, could you distract Chad tonight? Yeah, he really upset Whitney earlier and she needs time to herself....yeah...thanks.'  
  
****  
  
Liz walked up to the Russell front door and was dismayed to find it locked. She tried to insert the key that she had, but found it didn't work. God! Was it possible T.C.. had changed the locks?  
  
She suddenly dropped her keys! Damn! A shooting pain had just seared through her breast! Damn that Eve!   
  
Liz looked around, leaving her keys on the ground. She then opened the first three buttons on her blouse, and peered down at the bandage that was on her breast.  
  
The doctor had just said it was bruised, and asked a lot of nosy questions. She soon realized that he thought she may have been abused by a husband or lover. Liz lied and said she had tripped and fell.  
  
She sighed, wondering if she should even be here at all. Liz had not been quite prepared to be treated like the town pariah.  
  
Eve's goodie two shoes friend, Grace, snubbed her at the service. Simone glared at her as well. Whitney wouldn't even look at her. And T.C......  
  
Had she really thought she could have it all? Eve's perfect life and respect in this town? Had it been so wrong for her to get a little justice? Eve had been the one that had abandoned her! Eve had been the one that lived a slutty, drug-filled existence, while she became their father's victim!   
  
And then, her sister actually thought she could 're-invent' herself! A husband and children she didn't deserve! A respectable profession! A rich, White man slobbering over her! And in the end, people hated her, not Eve.  
  
Thanks to Allistair Crane, Liz was now rich beyond her wildest dreams. She just couldn't tell anybody for she was no fool. She knew no lie would explain the type of money she had now. And with so many of Eve's friends, now watching her like a hawk and acting so hateful, Liz knew she would now have to watch her step. It wouldn't be long before one of them figured out the money came from Crane Senior.  
  
Liz was thinking about how nice it had been to be in collusion with someone that hated her sister as much as she did, when the door opened, and T.C.. stood there. His expression was blank.  
  
'Liz?'  
  
Liz smiled at him.  
  
'Hey...how are you holding up?'  
  
T.C.. looked down, then back at her.  
  
'Why do you care?' he asked.  
  
Liz's eyes widened.  
  
'Look, I know what my sister walked in on before she died, was a bad bit of business. But there's no turning back the clock. Eve is gone.'  
  
There was a silence. Liz got the distinct impression that T.C.. didn't think her words were very profound.  
  
'Look, Liz, what happened with us...it can't happen again.'  
  
'T.C....did you change the locks?'  
  
T.C.. nodded. 'Look, Simone is taking her mother's death hard. Especially that part about you.'  
  
Liz sucked in a breath!  
  
'You didn't tell her about what happened between us...you know...what Eve walked in on?'  
  
'No, I would never do that. But, she's been giving some thought to something. And I have to say, it's had me thinking too.'  
  
Liz began to feel uneasy.  
  
'What is it, T.C.? You know I'll tell you anything.'  
  
T.C.. sighed, leaning against the door.  
  
'How long had you been holding my wife's past over her head? I mean, you act like you care so much about Whitney, Simone and I, but if getting the truth out for us, was your real intention, then why did you wait so late? I mean God Liz, you'd been living here for months and....'  
  
Liz suddenly kissed him, hoping it would shut him up. Hoping that it would bring back memories of what it felt like to be together.  
  
But T.C. gently pushed her away and wiped his mouth.  
  
'I need time alone, Liz. Simone and I need time to ourselves.'  
  
Liz swallowed, trying to hide her anger. Eve wins again, even from the grave!  
  
'Okay. I understand. But what about Whitney? You left her out.'  
  
T.C.'s eyes turned hard.  
  
'No I didn't. It wasn't bad enough that she gave up a tennis career, and her family for that Harris boy! But now she's insulted this family, and her mother's memory, by moving in to the Crane mansion! Goodbye Liz, maybe I'll see you around.'  
  
T.C.. then shut the door firmly in her face. Liz just stood there, shocked that T.C.. was rejecting her so soundly. But, he had said he needed time, so maybe all wasn't lost.  
  
She turned away, mulling Simone and Whitney through her mind. It sounded like Simone was on to her, so she might be a problem when it came to getting to T.C... She would handle the girl. But Whitney? Good God what was that girl thinking?  
  
An image of Fox Crane went through her mind. Liz smiled to herself. It was good to see someone in this town getting what they wanted! She reached down on the ground and picked up her keys.  
  
****  
  
SALEM  
  
Tony DiMera read his investigator's report on the woman he now knew to be Dr. Eve Russell. He sat at his desk, picking up a page. Her life could be a novel!  
  
He knew everything. The mistakes in her youth. The positive way she had turned her life around, her nasty sister, and her affair with Julian Crane.  
  
DiMera knew Crane, just to say hello. They had known one another from Harvard, years ago. Stefano had had dealings with Crane Sr., Allistair.   
  
Tony set the file down. Eve had two daughters that were mourning their mother's 'death'. She also had a husband, who, according to this report, might have been engaged in some sort of adulterous affair the day of Eve's accident.  
  
But the worst part was yet to come, at least it would be if Eve ever regained her memory and learned about it.  
  
In the report, was another file, about Eve's baby with Julian Crane. A baby that everyone thought, for all intents and purposes, was dead. He was not, not thanks to the vile machinations of Allistair Crane.  
  
Tony leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands together. What to do? Eve was already beginning to feel better, and with the exception of a broken arm and a few bruises, was walking around now.   
  
But unfortunately, she did not remember her name, or anything that was in the file in front of him. What to do?  
  
Lexie knocked on the room door. Tony smiled and stood up. He walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
'How is my nephew?' he asked.  
  
Lexie pulled away from him and sat down. She was holding her purse, which she set down on a nearby table.  
  
'He's fine. Growing like a weed.'  
  
'Good, good. Are you here to see to Eve?'  
  
Lexie's eyes widened, and she stood up.  
  
'You know her name now?'  
  
Tony walked over to a bar and poured himself a drink. He then began to pour another. Lexie saw what he was doing.  
  
'I don't want a drink, Tony. I want you to tell me what your plans are? How do you know her name? Or have you just named her that?'  
  
Tony poured the second drink anyway and walked over to her. He handed it to her. Lexie rolled her eyes and took it. She sipped it, then eyed him.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'Alright. I had some of my...actually, men that Stefano used, to check into our mystery guest's life. Her name is Dr. Eve Russell.'  
  
Lexie slammed the drink down on a nearby table.  
  
'Damnit! I knew I knew her! She's a doctor in Harmony! I went to a lecture of hers when I was in med school! She's married, with children, isn't she?'  
  
Tony nodded. 'Yes, well, Dr. Russell had a very bad year in Harmony. She also has a past that I'm afraid caught up with her recently.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Tony shrugged.  
  
'It's too much to get in to. Right now, I think she just needs a place to rest until her memory comes back.'  
  
Lexie stared at him, open mouthed. Tony looked at her.  
  
'Yes, Alexandra?'  
  
'Tony, we need to call her husband and children, right now! And with her memory loss, the longer she's away from them, the harder it's going to be for her to remember them!'  
  
Tony set down his drink and put his hands on Lexie's shoulders.  
  
'Alexandra, do you trust me?'  
  
'Oh come on, Tony! That isn't fair! Of course I trust you, you're my brother!'  
  
'Alright then. Just know that what I'm doing is for Eve's safety and peace of mind. As soon as I feel she is safe, then we'll send her back to her family in Harmony.'  
  
Lexie raised a brow.  
  
'Safe? What aren't you telling me?'  
  
Tony told the first of what would be many lies.  
  
'The police report says that Eve's accident was foul play.'  
  
Lexie backed away from him.  
  
'Good God! Someone tried to kill her?'  
  
'Yes, it looks that way. And that someone thinks that she is dead. Sending her back could be a ....'  
  
'A disaster.' Lexie agreed. 'Let's call Abe in on this thing, Tony. Maybe there's a way to help Eve and restore her to her family?'  
  
'Alexandra, what did I say about trust?'  
  
Lexie looked him in the eye.  
  
'Tony, you're not going to fool my husband for long. He's going to want to know where she came from, how we know her....I can't lie to him!  
  
'You won't have to. I'll take care of everything. Just, let me handle this.'  
  
Lexie sighed deeply and nodded. She then picked up her purse, kissed him on the cheek and stopped to wipe his face of her lipstick.  
  
'She is married, Tony.'  
  
Tony smiled.  
  
'I'm aware of that. I promise, as soon as it is safe. Scout's honor.'  
  
Lexie turned and left the room. Tony picked up his drink and sipped. He walked over to a patio door and looked out. Eve was sitting out in a chair, her right arm in a cast. She looked serene.  
  
Tony stared at her for the longest time. He had already decided that he would tell her the truth...about her name...her first name, anyway. 


	4. A Little Amnesia Never Hurt Anyone

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eve begins to feel at home in the DiMera Mansion. Julian blackmails someone into helping him with Allistair.  
  
Tony watched Eve through the glass doors, thinking her to be looking very serene. Eve herself, felt far from calm.  
  
She did not know who she was. She definitely knew she did not belong here, with this darkly handsome man, and his servants, who pampered her every minute of the hour of the day.  
  
A cool breeze kicked up, and Eve found herself rubbing her arms for warmth. Just a few seconds later, the man...his name was Tony, brought her out a small blanket. She smiled up at him, as he positioned it around her. It was almost as if he had been reading her mind, Eve thought. She had no idea he had been watching her the whole time.  
  
'It's where the house is...close to the lake like this. It can get rather chilly.' Tony explained.  
  
Eve gave him a wan smile. The cold made her think of what it felt like to be barely conscious and floating in water. She shivered from the memory.  
  
Tony moved closer to her.  
  
'Are you alright? Maybe we should go inside?'  
  
Eve nodded and stood up. 'I would really like to rest. I'm just feeling tired.'  
  
Tony nodded quickly.  
  
'Of course, my dear. You're recovering from a frightful accident. Let me get one of the maids to help you upstairs.'  
  
Eve shook her head and reached out to touch Tony's hand. Her touch sent an electric shock through his body. He covered though.  
  
'Tony, it is nice of you to spoil me like this, but please, do not put yourself out like this. Not for someone you don't know.'  
  
Tony lifted a brow. Where was this kind of talk coming from? Did she really feel that uneasy in his home?  
  
Tony squeezed her hand. 'Before you go upstairs, there is something I need to talk to you about, if you don't mind.'  
  
Eve shrugged. 'Why would I mind? Okay.'  
  
Tony opened the patio doors for her, and Eve walked in and sat down on the nearest sofa. Tony closed the doors, and soon, joined her on the sofa as well.  
  
'I might as well come right out and say this: I was concerned about how you were found...you know...floating in a lake such as you were. I had some people, very discreet people look in to it.'  
  
Eve shook her head slightly. What was Tony saying? Did he know who she was?  
  
Tony continued. 'Your name is Eve....'  
  
He stopped. He couldn't tell her her real last name! Tony then remembered from the file that Eve's mother had been some sort of Civil Rights Activist. She had combined her maiden and married names.   
  
'Your name is Eve Lincoln. I'm sorry, I had gotten all of this from a written report and had a hard time remembering there.'  
  
Eve stood up suddenly. She smiled.  
  
'Well, let me see it then! I'll read it...maybe something will come back to me!'  
  
Tony stood up as well.  
  
'The investigator kept the report, but I will get a copy for you. Why don't you go upstairs and rest now?'  
  
Eve's eyes widened!  
  
'Tony, I can't sleep now...I know my name...Eve Lincoln...what else did you find out?'  
  
Tony turned away from her, took a deep breath, then spoke.  
  
'You have no family. Your parents are dead...you never married. You're a school teacher from...Minnesota.'  
  
Eve stared at his back. She didn't know how to feel about not having any family. For that meant that no one missed her. But surely she had friends or something, didn't she? A boyfriend?  
  
Eve did not ask any of that, because she got the real sense that Tony DiMera was just as perturbed by these set of facts, as she was. She was touched.  
  
'I'll just read the file when you get it.'  
  
Tony turned back around and smiled at her.  
  
'Yes...and I know it sounds bleak, but I will help you get your life back. We will find out how you ended up here, with no memory.'  
  
Eve nodded, smiling softly,  
  
'Thank you, Tony. I don't know where I'd be, or if I'd even be alive now, if it hadn't been for you.'  
  
Tony could not speak. He hoped he had done the right thing. If Dr. Eve Russell returned to Harmony tomorrow, she would still have an unfaithful husband, a hateful sister, strife with her children, and unwanted advances(Tony would assume they were unwanted!) from Julian Crane to deal with. She needed time for herself...here...with him. Besides, they'd just had a memorial service for her. Everyone assumed she had perished.  
  
Eve could see that Tony was overwhelmed. She touched his shoulder lightly, as she walked past him and out of the room. Eve did not see Lexie's mother, Celeste, hiding in the shadows and watching her, as she made her way up the steps.  
  
After Eve disappeared, Celeste walked into the room Tony stood in. Tony turned around, then rolled his eyes.  
  
'Hello, Celeste. Alexandra is not here. Try her at home.'  
  
Celeste swung her pocketbook nervously.  
  
'That woman looks familiar, Tony.'  
  
Tony nodded, then walked away from her, heading towards the bar.  
  
'Did you see her in your tea leaves?' he asked, smiling, his back to her.  
  
Celeste joined him at the bar.  
  
'I don't want a drink.'  
  
'I wasn't about to offer you one, dear.'  
  
Celeste glared at him. 'If you drag Alexandra into this...'  
  
Tony put a hand up in a halting motion.  
  
'What are you babbling about?'  
  
'Alexandra and Abraham need time to work on their marriage! They don't need to be dragged into some DiMera scheme to hurt people!'  
  
Tony's eyes widened, and he turned back to his now, freshly made drink.  
  
'I'm hurt that you would think that.'  
  
'No you're not! And I heard everything! I also saw your face when she could not! You are lying to that poor woman, and for the life of me, I can't figure out....'  
  
Celeste suddenly stopped talking. She then rolled her eyes.  
  
'What is it with you DiMera men? Instead of wooing a woman like a normal person, you're idea of romance is kidnapping!'  
  
Tony slammed his drink down!  
  
'I take offense to that, Celeste! Eve is not a prisoner here!'  
  
'Then tell her the real truth, whatever that is! Tony, the longer you keep this up, the harder it will be to let her go when she does remember.'  
  
Tony looked away.  
  
'When Eve does remember, she won't want to go back home.'  
  
Celeste peered at him.  
  
'Is that what you're hoping, or do you plan on fixing things so that she will feel that way?'  
  
'Goodbye, Celeste. And don't worry about Alexandra. I will keep her and her marriage out of this.'  
  
'And this woman? This 'Eve'?'  
  
'She is none of your concern,' Tony said coolly, 'and if you make her your concern Celeste, you will have made an enemy of me. Do we understand one another?'  
  
Celeste said nothing. She shook her head and walked quickly out of the room. Tony soon heard the front door slam. He smiled and sipped his drink.  
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Julian Crane sipped a drink as well, as he listened to his father's tirade, via the speaker phone, about the Crane houseguest.  
  
'I want her gone! Do we understand one another?'  
  
Julian said nothing. He walked over to the bar to get more ice for his drink.  
  
'Do you hear me, boy?!'  
  
Julian knew from his father's tone that his face was probably red with rage.  
  
'Father, she's just here for Fox's amusement, that's all. She's harmless.'  
  
There was a long silence. One so long, that Julian wondered if Allistair had hung up. Unfortunately, that was not the case.  
  
'What kind of a fool do you take me for? When are you going to realize that you will never be able to one up me?! I know Fox thinks he's in love with that Russell girl! I know that her living there was your idea! I know that you think you can make up for some perceived wrong by indulging Fox this whim! You get her out of the mansion, or I'll get rid of her myself, do we understand one another, Julian?'  
  
Julian wasn't surprised at what he had just heard. Allistair had just threatened Whitney. Just like he had tried to have his own daughter, his sister Sheridan, killed. Just like he was willing to let Julian, his own son, go on the run, while someone was trying to murder him, instead of helping him.  
  
But, for his plan to work, Julian had to appear to be the usual, weak minded son he had always been. He closed his eyes and forced a syrupy tone.  
  
'Yes, father. Right away.'  
  
Julian heard Allistair hang up. Julian set his drink down, then sighed. Now he could begin with his plan. And that meant paying his soon 'forced accomplice' a visit.  
  
****  
  
Grace walked over to T.C's house carrying a basket full of muffins. She eyed the yard.  
  
It didn't look as if the lawn had been cut in awhile. And Eve's beautiful flowers were dead. Grace swallowed the lump in her throat. Eve was dead and so were her flowers.  
  
She knocked on the door, knowing T.C. was in. He had taken a leave of absence from his job. Grace just wondered if T.C. was still in bed or what? Had depression set in? Was he functioning?  
  
Sam had told her of one other time T.C. had fallen so low, that he had abused pain killers. It was after he shattered his knee. After he found out that his tennis career was over.  
  
Grace knocked on the door again. T.C. opened it. He was dressed and seemed to look perfectly normal. Like he would if Eve was alive and still living there.  
  
Grace gave him a bright smile. 'Hey, T.C.! I brought Simone and you some of my cranberry muffins. May I come in?'  
  
T.C. gave her a wan smile, but stepped aside so she could come in. Grace looked around the house. It could use some cleaning.   
  
'I know the place looks a little messy...Simone tries to keep up...but you know, neither her or Whitney were ever into that kind of thing. God...you know what the worst part of that funeral service was? Not having a body...Sam said that wasn't unusual with the current....'  
  
T.C.. stopped talking, then sat down heavily on his couch. Grace set down the basket and joined him.  
  
'T.C., you need your family. Simone and you need to make peace with Whitney.'  
  
T.C. jumped up!  
  
'No! Whitney's made her choice and she's going to have to live with it!'  
  
Grace stood up as well. God! T.C. could be so hard headed at times like this!  
  
'I think you should know, that I've seen Whitney.'  
  
T.C. stared at her.  
  
'At the Crane estate? Well how is she? Are they treating her well? What am I saying?'  
  
Grace touched his hand.  
  
'You're saying you still love your daughter. And yes, she's fine. A little overwhelmed by all of the Crane opulence, and still missing her mother, but otherwise, she seems fine.'  
  
T.C. said nothing and looked away. Grace squeezed his hand.  
  
'What is it? There is something else going on here T.C.. And it is much more than just missing Eve. Is it that you two were separated before she died? Or the fight you said you had before her accident?'  
  
T.C. removed Grace's hand from his.  
  
'Grace...I can't stand it anymore! Something bad happened here the night of Eve's death. Something that makes me so sick...I would die if Simone or Whitney ever found out!'  
  
Grace stared at him open-mouthed. For years, she had heard those same words from Eve about her past with Julian Crane. It seemed ironic, that now T.C.. Russell was uttering them before her.  
  
Grace rubbed his shoulder.  
  
'C'mon, T.C. It can't be that bad. You shouldn't tear yourself apart like this.'  
  
T.C's eyes glistened with tears.  
  
'Eve was running, trying to get as far away from me as she could.'  
  
Grace removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
'Why? I mean, you two were in the middle of making up, right?'  
  
T.C. tilted his head and sniffed. He looked confused.  
  
'Uh, look, I know I shouldn't mention this, but Sam said you were wearing nothing but a robe. He just assumed...'  
  
Grace suddenly stopped talking. T.C. didn't look sad so much as guilty! What the hell had happened that day?!  
  
'T.C.' Grace began, her voice taking on a hard edge, 'I think you'd better be straight with me. Did Eve walk in on something here?'  
  
T.C. moved away from her. His back was to her when he began to speak.  
  
'Grace, Sam and you know how devastated I was after that damned reception. The day had begun badly anyway. I mean, you know how much I hate Julian Crane. I didn't want to go to his stupid wedding, but Eve said we were invited and a lot of other crap that just didn't make any sense. I mean, who cared if we were invited or not? And I knew Crane would never miss us if we we weren't there.'  
  
Grace said nothing. T.C. continued.  
  
'But it was Liz that talked me into going. Liz, who lived with us here all of this time and hated Eve's guts. Eve was the sister she hated so much. Now, when I think back, there is no way Eve would have purposely let her sister just suffer. Not the Eve I knew. Not knowingly.'  
  
Grace began to get impatient!  
  
'What did you do. T.C.?'  
  
T.C. turned at her tone of voice. Maybe Grace Bennett was not the right person to confess his sins to. But he had to tell someone. This secret was eating him up inside.  
  
'Liz showed up here...one thing lead to the other...Eve caught us.'  
  
Grace took a deep breath.  
  
'I suspected something like that. So, what now, T.C.? Does Liz get to move in?'  
  
'Damnit, Grace! It's not like that! I drove Eve to her death! You don't think I wish to God that it had been me that went in that river instead of her?! I can't even look at Liz now.'  
  
Grace stared at him, hard.  
  
'Forget your guilt, T.C.. Liz had no business blaming Eve for something she knew nothing about, and was in no shape to do anything about. David knew, you know?'  
  
T.C.'s eyes widened.  
  
'Oh great!'  
  
'And before you go getting mad at him, I'm going to tell you something: that Liz is a vile, evil woman. David told me Liz was always gloating about the problems you all were having with Whitney and Chad, or with Whitney and Simone. She would crow to Eve that she was going to steal you from her! Eve went through a lot. I'm not saying it was right of her to keep what she did from you. But she wanted to protect the good life she knew she had with you, T.C.! And with her children. If she hadn't cared anything about any of you, Liz would've never been able to taunt her for so long.'  
  
T.C. sighed.  
  
'What are you saying, Grace?'  
  
'I shouldn't have to spell it out for you, T.C.. Liz is dangerous. Don't disgrace Eve's memory by letting that woman within a foot of your family.'  
  
T.C. nodded.  
  
'I already changed the locks.'  
  
Grace smiled, then hugged him.  
  
'Great first start. Look, I have to get going. Kay has been having some problems.'  
  
'Nothing with the baby I hope...that reminds me, Simone told me she was going over to see her.'  
  
Grace nodded.  
  
'Well it's good that my daughter has one friend she can count on. She doesn't seem to think that I'm of much use.'  
  
'Grace,' T.C. said gently, 'give the girl some time. Twenty years from now, Kay will be thanking her for the way you raised her.'  
  
Grace wagged a finger in face.  
  
'You just make sure that Whitney will want to talk to you in twenty years.'  
  
'Grace, I...'  
  
'T.C., do it for Eve. At least call her.'  
  
T.C. nodded, but secretly, he didn't know if he could make any promises. Grace turned and opened the front door. She looked back at him sadly, before walking out and closing the door behind her. T.C. watched her leave. His eyes then moved to a picture of Eve sitting on a desk.   
  
****  
  
Liz opened the door to her penthouse suite. She may not have T.C. yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy her newfound wealth! She wondered if maybe she could blackmail her brother-in-law into some sort of marriage arrangement. Maybe she could use their close moment on the day of Eve's death, against him.  
  
She was struggling with some shopping bags, when suddenly, they were snatched from her hands and thrown on the couch. Liz was shocked, then disgusted to look into the eyes of Julian Crane.  
  
'My, my. Spending my father's money so quickly, Liz?'  
  
'What the hell do you want?' Liz asked, trying to keep calm. She had been unable to shake the feeling that everyone was gunning for her, now that Eve was dead. She had had a particularly unsettling encounter at a stoplight the other day. She sat at a red light, waiting for it to change, when she glanced over in the next lane, only to find that David Hastings was glaring over at her! When the light turned green, Liz made a right hand turn to get away from him. David kept going straight.  
  
'You know, dear, you've really hurt my feelings. You'd take money from my father, but when I offered you that blank check to leave Eve alone, you spit in my face. What did he have that I didn't?'  
  
'A genuine contempt and disregard for whores. Like Eve. Now get out!'  
  
Julian kept his cool for the moment. But it was taking everything in him not to strangle this woman. No one knew of his suffering, of how he had to mourn for Eve in private. Of how once again, he had been weak and caved in to marrying another woman for reasons other than love. Being without Eve all of this time had been torture enough, but now he had to live the rest of his life without ever seeing her beautiful face again.   
  
His mind went back to that day when he and Whitney were trapped in that elevator. How after, Eve had tended to his wounds, and when he kissed her, she became angry, telling him not to ever touch her again. But he knew she hadn't secretly felt that way. And over the ensuing months, when Eve confided in him about her troubles with Liz, and how she had allowed him to hold her...it gave him some peace to know that she hadn't died hating him. He knew that deep down, Eve had loved him.  
  
And that's why he was getting ready to do what he was going to do, for Eve.   
  
'Tell me, Liz, why are you living here? I would've thought you would've been moved in to the Russell home by now?'  
  
'That's none of your business! Now, if you don't get out of here I'll...'  
  
Julian smirked.  
  
'You'll what? Call the police? I dare say that Chief Bennett and other friends of the Russells, probably despise you just as much as I do. I have no doubt you won't be getting any police protection in Harmony.'  
  
Liz backed away. Was Julian right? Would Sam Bennett and others on the force, purposely not help her if Julian chose to do something to her?  
  
She swallowed.  
  
'I'll take my chances!' She began to head towards a phone. Julian's voice stopped her from picking it up.  
  
'Do the girls know that T.C. and you drove their mother to their death...literally?'   
  
Liz eyed him.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about!'  
  
'Oh come now! Are you not the same woman that had no problem spewing her hatred for her sister? And you weren't shy about letting people know that you were going to get her. And now that you've achieved success, you don't want to take any credit, why is that, Liz?'  
  
Liz stood her ground.  
  
'T.C. has not been as welcoming as I would've hoped. But he thinks he loved Eve. It will take time. Until then, I will be living in splendor here, courtesy of your father's money,'  
  
'Yes, well, you won't have time for all of this. I've decided to put you to work.'  
  
Liz blinked hard, then began to laugh!  
  
'What? You're going to give me a job? How kind of you, Julian, but as you well know, your father paid me handsomely...'  
  
'Yes, I found a copy of the check. So, when did my father approach you about making Eve's life miserable?'  
  
Liz faltered a little.  
  
'A few days before your wedding. He didn't need to anyway. I would've outed my sister eventually. Now, get out of here! I don't want to hear anymore tacky proposals from you!'  
  
Julian just stared at her. The information he had was going to be the final nail in this bitch's coffin! Once T.C. heard about it, Liz would be run out of town on a rail! He was just sorry that he hadn't found this out before Eve was killed. It would've changed everything.  
  
'Julian? I'm only going to say this one more time: get the hell out of here!' Liz yelled.  
  
Julian smiled coldly at her.  
  
'Do you remember when I offered you that blank check, months ago, to get out of Harmony and...'  
  
'Yes, Julian! I remember how you tried to buy me off to save my whore sister! What of it?'  
  
'Then you must remember that I told you that I had looked into your past.'  
  
Liz looked bored.  
  
'And I've told you before, I'm clever. You won't find anything I don't want you to find.'  
  
Julian stopped smiling.  
  
'But you see, Liz, I'm afraid I have. Tell me dear, when was it that you said you were molested by your father? After your mother died? How old were you again?'  
  
Liz walked over to her front door and opened it.  
  
'Leave!'  
  
Julian walked over to the door and slammed it. He faced her.  
  
'I don't know how I could've been so careless! Your advantage was that Eve had cut off ties with her family permanently. She didn't know if her parents were living or dead. So you could run whatever game you wanted on her!'  
  
Liz began to back away, now feeling very frightened!'  
  
'You stay back!'  
  
But Julian began to advance on her!  
  
'It always bothered me, that Eve couldn't understand how your father could've done something like that to you! He never tried a thing with her...then after I dug deep into your loathsome past, I found out something interesting.'  
  
Liz was now backed up against a wall.  
  
'I found out that after your mother died, your father re-married within months. I found out that she was younger, and didn't want to care for someone else's child. So, you were dumped into a boarding school...during the time your father was 'molesting' you! Tell me, did my father instruct you to make that up? Well, bravo! Eve felt guilty about it for the rest of her days!'  
  
Liz said nothing. She clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking.  
  
'When T.C. Russell and his children, find out that you lied about that song and dance, they will despise you, if they don't already.'  
  
'What do you want?' she asked. Her voice shook.  
  
Julian smiled again.  
  
'That's better. You're going to help me get rid of my father...for a short period of time.' 


	5. A Plan Put In To Action

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Abe Carver is suspicious of Tony's story about Eve. Julian warns Fox that he's on a time limit.  
  
Liz stood outside of T.C.'s door. Her hands were shaking. She needed to say goodbye to T.C., for now.  
  
She didn't like the sound of what Julian Crane wanted her to do. On the surface, it wasn't much. Just call Allistair Crane and lure him to an arranged meeting place. But the place itself was not one of her favorite places to be.  
  
It was the Harmony Swamp, on the edge of town. All she was supposed to do was ask Allistair to meet her there. The rest, Julian had hinted, would be taken care of.  
  
Liz wasn't stupid! She was willing to bet everything she owned, that somehow, whatever was going to happen in this swamp, could or would be traced back to her!   
  
Had it been worth it? Why hadn't she anticipated Julian's wreaking some sort of revenge on her, after all that had happened? How could she have been stupid enough to think that she would get to live happily ever after with T.C.? The way he had looked at her the other day...it was as if their lovemaking that day had meant nothing.  
  
Liz was about to knock on the front door, when a movement out of the corner of her eye, caught her attention. She lowered her hand.  
  
'Antonio?'  
  
Antonio Lopez-Fitgerald, walked up to her and smiled. Liz smiled back. No one had so much as given her a tender glance since Eve's death.  
  
'Hi, Liz. What are you doing here?'  
  
Liz went on her guard. She had known Antonio long enough to know, that the tone he had just used with her, was semi-friendly.  
  
'I'm here to see T.C. and my niece.'  
  
Antonio tentatively touched her shoulder.  
  
'Why don't you leave them be, Liz.'  
  
Liz jerked away impatiently!  
  
'You too, Antonio?'  
  
'Oh, come on Liz! What did you expect?'  
  
'I expect people in this town to understand how I was feeling! I wanted...no I needed, to show my sister for the tramp she is!'  
  
'Was.' Antonio corrected. 'You know, I am just sorry that you couldn't have told me any of this when we were together. It might've made all of the difference.'  
  
Liz folded her arms. 'Really? Meaning you might have chosen me over Sheridan? Or you might've been able to protect Eve from me?'  
  
'My family has known the Russell's for a long time. T.C.'s father and my parents used to work on the Crane estate. I was at T.C. and Eve's wedding. And I'm sorry Liz, but it just sounds as if Eve was sick. She was a drug addict. She couldn't have helped herself, much less you.'  
  
Liz did not answer. Standing in front of her now, was another person that would hate her guts if he knew that she had made up that stuff on her father. She looked away from him briefly, before staring at him again.  
  
'Why are you here, Antonio?'  
  
'I came by to see how T.C. was doing. My mother's coming by tomorrow. T.C. has plenty of people to check up on him. He doesn't need you, Liz. And I don't say that to hurt you. I just think that you'll be a painful reminder of what the man has lost.'  
  
Liz sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. She really was all alone. This was not how things were supposed to end! Eve would lose T.C., but not her life! Maybe her and that damned Julian would leave for parts unknown! Whatever happened, Liz was supposed to be the one that lived happily ever after!  
  
Antonio continued to stand there. Liz realized he had no intention of letting her see T.C.. She nodded, then turned to walk away. Antonio's hand on her shoulder again, stopped her.  
  
'If you ever want to talk, call me.'  
  
Liz had her back to him, but she nodded, sniffing again. She then walked away and got into her car. She watched as Antonio knocked on the door and Simone answered it, hugging him. He soon disappeared inside.  
  
Liz took a deep breath, then pulled out her cell phone. After two rings, Allistair Crane answered.  
  
'I told you to lose this number.'  
  
'I know Mr. Crane. But this is important.'  
  
'I doubt it. Our association is over. The plan went better than I could've ever dreamed. Your sister's death, has now put my son's dreams of being with that floozy, permanently on hold. Now, lose this number!'  
  
'But Mr. Crane! I found out something else. Something that could destroy the Crane empire.'  
  
There was a silence. Then Allistair spoke again.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I can't tell you on the phone.'  
  
'You'd damned well better! Because we're not meeting face to face.'  
  
'Actually Mr. Crane, we'll have to. I found some information that Julian had planned to use against you. I want more money in exchange for these papers. And I'm not giving them to some lackey.'  
  
There was another silence. This time it was longer.  
  
'What kind of 'papers' are they, Ms. Sanbourne?'  
  
'Like I said before, I don't want to say over the phone. But let me just say this, before you decide not to meet with me. I think we both underestimated how angry and bitter Julian has been over how my sister was treated. From the looks of what I have, he's willing to take you and himself down as well. I don't think he cares anymore, now that Eve is gone.'  
  
There was another long silence. Liz secretly hoped the man had hung up. Then maybe she could tell Julian that his father was smarter than they had both anticipated, something along those lines.  
  
But she was startled when Allistair suddenly said, 'meet me at the Harmony Swamp.'  
  
Liz didn't say anything for a moment. Why in the world would Allistair pick the same meeting place that Julian told her to give him?! This didn't feel right.  
  
She took a shaky breath.  
  
'Alright. The Harmony Swamp it is. Say, in one hour?'  
  
'Fine.' came the curt response. The phone then disconnected. Liz stared at the phone in her hand, before ending the call on her end. She then leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.  
  
Julian had said that things would be handled, once Allistair arrived at the swamp. Handled how?! It was the not knowing that put her nerves on edge! For a brief second, she realized this is how Eve had to have been feeling all of the time. Well, good!  
  
When Allistair Crane had summoned her to his lair, and made his proposal about destroying Eve, they both knew that Liz's resentment of her sister not being around, when she was shipped off to boarding school by her uncaring father, and mean new step-mother, would not elicit much sympathy. It didn't matter that Liz was still seething from all of the neglect, no one would care.  
  
That was when the elder Crane came up with the molestation idea. Liz had hated her father for re-marrying so soon after their mother's death, and his abandonment of her, anyway, so it was no chore to lie on the man. She vaguely remembered after her father died, her bitch stepmother disappeared for parts unknown, with all of their family's money.  
  
Not that Eve would've given a damn! She was off doing God knows whatever the hell she felt like! Liz couldn't even squeeze out one tear for her sister. But she had cried plenty for herself.  
  
Liz straightened up and turned on the ignition. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she'd be able to find a way to extricate herself, from whatever mess she was about to get in to.  
  
****  
  
Julian glanced over the mail the maid had brought to him in the library. He then tossed it aside, and walked over to a patio door, glancing out of it. The sight that was before him made him smile.  
  
Fox and Whitney were sitting poolside, looking as if they were having lots of fun. Julian stared, thinking that if he just squinted, that could've been him and Eve. What a lovely addition she would've made here at the Crane estate. Eve as the lady of the house. Eve instead of Ivy.  
  
Julian opened one of the doors and stepped out. He walked into the pool area. Whitney looked from Fox, to Julian and smiled up at him.  
  
'Hi, Mr. Crane.'  
  
'It's Julian, remember?'  
  
Whitney gave him an embarrassed smile.  
  
'I'm sorry, I forgot. Julian.'  
  
Julian smiled down at her, then looked over at Fox, who was squinting up at him.  
  
'Did you need something, Father?' he asked, sounding a little peeved.  
  
'I need to talk to you alone, Fox, in the library.'  
  
'I'm here with Whitney.'  
  
Whitney reached over and touched his arm.  
  
'I'll still be here. Go.'  
  
Fox blinked, still hearing her words 'I'll still be here'. He nodded. Julian turned and walked back inside the house. Whitney kept her hand on his arm.  
  
'Fox, before you go in there, I want you to do me a favor?'  
  
Fox tried not to be affected by Whitney's hand on his arm. Things had been too great around here! Teresa had really pulled through for him, keeping Chad from being around when Whitney called looking for him. She even managed to snag his cellphone and turn it off!   
  
Therefore, Whitney had been a little down that evening. Fox had pulled some strings(actually Julian had) and managed to get an early DVD release of a film still in the theaters. The two of them watched it in the Crane library, in the dark. Fox could see that the movie had cheered Whitney up considerably. Now, all he had to do was to continue keeping Chad Harris at bay, and soon, Whitney would be his. Whitney Russell Crane.  
  
'Anything, Whitney.' he answered.  
  
'Try to go along with whatever your father wants...within reason.'  
  
Fox looked confused.  
  
'Why? Has he really charmed you that much?'  
  
Whitney gave him a gentle smile.  
  
'Fox, this isn't about your father duping me in anyway. I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but Julian looks so sad! I think he did love my mother and he's hurting.'  
  
Fox nodded. 'Yeah, I guess. And he can't exactly run around boo-hooing about her in front of Rebecca.'  
  
Whitney nodded as well.  
  
'Alright. I'll try to be decent, for you.' Fox then touched her cheek. Whitney touched his hand that was on her cheek and patted it. Fox then reluctantly slid his hand away and stood up. He then walked towards the library.  
  
Once inside, Fox closed the patio door and stared at Julian, who was looking through a bunch of CD's.  
  
'Uh, what did you need?' he asked, eyeing him. Was his father going to play those CD's he had of Dr. Russell singing? Fox knew his father had copied the tapes on to CD months ago. What the hell would Rebecca think? He knew she was around here somewhere.  
  
Julian looked up from the CD's.  
  
'There are going to be some changes around here. Serious changes that will affect how our lives will be run from now on.'  
  
Fox didn't answer. Their lives were run how Allistair Crane saw fit. His eyes then widened.  
  
'What are you talking about, father? What's going on?'  
  
'All you need to know is, that I have given you a small window of opportunity to get your house in order.'  
  
''My house in order'?' Fox repeated. 'father, you're not making any sense!'  
  
Julian looked at him coldly.  
  
'I think you know exactly what I mean. Do you want Whitney to become your wife?'  
  
Fox just gaped at Julian. Julian sighed loudly.  
  
'Fox, I asked you a question!'  
  
'Uh, yes, more than anything.'  
  
'Then as I said before, I've given you a window of opportunity. Use it wisely.'  
  
Fox walked over to him. Julian's eyes were hard, yet determined.  
  
'You've done something to Grandfather, haven't you?'  
  
Julian said nothing, but walked over to the CD player and put one in. He then turned back to Fox.  
  
'Allistair would never allow this, you do know that, don't you?'  
  
Fox nodded, understanding perfectly.   
  
'Thank you, father.' was all that he said. Julian nodded, then pressed play on the CD player. Soon, Eve's voice could be heard singing 'Stormy Weather'. He turned the sound down low. Fox left the library by way of the patio door.  
  
Julian sat down on a sofa, his mind wandering from Eve to Liz. The look on her face had been priceless! She had uttered some nonsense about not knowing how to kidnap someone. Julian responded that since she was so good at blackmail, kidnapping should be a piece of cake!  
  
Of course, this was too serious an undertaking for Julian to trust to some amateur. Liz's inclusion in this caper was to scare her...and to teach her and her 'accomplice' a lesson neither would ever forget. Of course, there would be repercussions for him, maybe even for Fox. But, Julian was sure that his father would soon know, that he couldn't just walk all over his only son.  
  
Julian stood up, mesmerized, as always, by the sound of Eve's voice. He walked over to a desk drawer and pulled out a file. In it, was the name of Liz's step-mother, the woman who could confirm the fact that Liz was lying about being molested. A woman by the name of Frankie Brooks a.k.a Francessca Perrault a.k.a Celeste Perrault. Julian raised a brow. Liz would drop dead from shock, if she knew that her beloved step-mommy dearest was linked with international criminal, Stefano DiMera. This Celeste, lived in Salem now. That wasn't too far away. Julian would pay the woman a visit soon, just for insurance.  
  
****  
  
SALEM-The Carver Home  
  
Abe Carver watched as his wife, Lexie, laughed at something Marlena Black said. The two of them then disappeared into another room.  
  
God! They were finally getting their life back! Lexie was acting like the way she used to be. And now they had their very own child. Little Theo. Not someone else's kidnapped baby.  
  
Plus, people were finally starting to lighten up on Lexie. For that, Abe was grateful. Things would be even better, if his wife would cut all ties with her other family, the DiMera's, permanently.  
  
Marlena's husband, John Black, walked over to him. Abe smiled, but his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
'Thanks for having us over,' John said. 'With all that's been happening, Doc and I really needed some quiet time with friends.'  
  
Abe looked at him.  
  
'I'm glad you both still consider us such.'  
  
'Hey, come on, that whole thing with Hope's baby and all that other stuff...water under the bridge.'  
  
Abe nodded, but looked uncomfortable. John peeked at him.  
  
'What is it, Abraham?'  
  
Abe looked over towards the door Lexie and Marlena had disappeared through. He then looked at John.  
  
'DiMera has a woman living with him.'  
  
John raised a brow.  
  
'Oh...well, good! That'll keep him from looking Doc's way.'  
  
Abe took a deep breath.  
  
'John, I can't help but get the bad feeling, that DiMera has sucked my wife into something beyond her control.'  
  
John squinted at him.  
  
'What's going on here? Is there something about this woman that's dangerous?'  
  
'No...it's just that, first of all, I met the woman totally by accident. I came home early one day, wanting to spend some time with Lexie and Theo. They were out. I figured they might be at Tony's. They weren't, but not knowing that at the time, I stopped by.'  
  
'Alright,' John said slowly, 'and this is when you met this woman, that's not dangerous, but bothers you?'  
  
Abe gave John a look.  
  
'John, the maid opened the door and this rather gorgeous, African American woman, walked down the steps. She had a cast on her arm. Anyway, she just kind of smiled at me as she went past, and continued on about her way. My point is, Lexie must have met the woman, and yet, she has never mentioned that Tony had anyone else staying with him. And why is she wearing a cast? Who is she?'  
  
John said nothing. He wondered for a fleeting moment if his friend's curiosity about this woman, stemmed from the fact that he had described her as 'gorgeous', or were his instincts telling him something funny was going on?  
  
'Tell you what? Let's ask Lexie right now.'  
  
Abe's eyes widened.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, I'll ask her. You know, I'll claim I went by and saw this woman there. Then we'll see how Lexie reacts. That will tell us if anything funny is going on.'  
  
Abe nodded reluctantly,  
  
'I hate to have to be like this, but Lexie promised me the lies would end.'  
  
'Hey, we don't know that DiMera's not saying anything about this woman, is necessarily part of some big plot. Maybe he just doesn't want a lot of people to know about her. Maybe he doesn't want to jinx it. Whoever she is, at least she isn't some woman I'm in love with!'  
  
Abe smiled, then nodded.  
  
'Lex? Could you come out here for a moment?' Abe called.  
  
Abe and John watched as Lexie and Marlena came out of the other room. Lexie walked up to Abe and linked an arm through his.  
  
'Did you call?' she asked teasingly. Marlena eyed John. His look told her he would explain everything later.  
  
'Actually, John has something he wants to ask you.'  
  
Lexie looked at John expectantly.  
  
'Yeah, I went by DiMera's place the other day and...'  
  
'Why?' Lexie interrupted.  
  
'Why what?' John asked.  
  
'Why would you go to see Tony?'  
  
'Yes, John,' Marlena jumped in, 'why would you go over there?'  
  
John coughed.  
  
'I was looking for you and I couldn't find you here, and I guessed you might be with your brother.'  
  
Lexie nodded, looking from John to Abe. Marlena was beginning to frown.  
  
'Oh. Well, what did you want to see me about?'  
  
John glanced at Abe. This was not going well!  
  
'I forgot, Lexie. And I also forgot at the time when I was over there, because I saw a very beautiful woman coming down the stairs. She was wearing a cast. I was wondering who she was?'  
  
Lexie said nothing. She took a deep breath.  
  
'Oh. Yeah her.'  
  
Abe looked at John. John gave her a suspicious look. Marlena watched Abe and John.  
  
'Honey, is Tony living with someone? Has he met a woman?' Abe asked.  
  
'Uh, yeah, I guess.' Lexie answered shiftily.  
  
Marlena interrupted.  
  
'I think that's wonderful. When do you think Tony will introduce us to her?'  
  
Lexie couldn't believe how badly this was going! This was the moment she had been dreading! That someone would learn about Eve and begin asking questions! Eve could no more be a wife to Tony, much less his girlfriend, because she already had a husband! God, why hadn't Tony sent that woman back home once he discovered her real identity?!  
  
'Lexie?' Marlena prodded. 'Is something wrong?'  
  
Lexie looked around at the three of them. 'Look, I don't know much. The relationship happened rather quickly, and now she's living with him. Tony doesn't know if it will go anywhere, so I figured there was no point in saying anything, about someone who may not be there next week. She's very nice, though.'  
  
John looked at Marlena, who shrugged.  
  
'Okay, sweetheart, then what happened to her arm? John said it was in a cast.'  
  
'Oh, yeah, she ran into something, I don't remember exactly what she said. But it was a minor break.'  
  
'And you know this because you looked at it?' Abe asked her.  
  
Lexie didn't like the tone of this whole conversation. She had to do something quickly!  
  
'No, but look, if you're so curious about all of this, why don't I talk to Tony, and you can meet her or something?'  
  
John nodded. 'I'd be curious to meet a woman that could stand DiMera's company for more than two seconds, no offense Lexie.'  
  
Lexie gave him a blithe smile.  
  
'None taken, John. And I do believe you have. Remember Kristen?'  
  
The room got quiet. Abe cleared his throat.  
  
'You still haven't told us her name, honey?'  
  
Lexie shrugged. 'It's Eve. Eve Lincoln.'  
  
****  
  
Later on that evening, Eve began to toss and turn in her bed. The dream and the faces in the dream were beginning to scare her. Yet, she didn't know any of these people, did she?  
  
There was one particular part of the dream that was the most frightening. She kept re-living being under water in a car, and not being able to get out. Then, miraculously, she was free. Why would she drive her car into the water like that?  
  
Eve did not realize she had screamed, until her bedroom door burst open, and Tony came running in. He flipped on a light. Eve was sitting up in bed, still trying to make sense of it all. She was breathing heavily.  
  
Tony ran to her. Eve instinctively put her arms around him. Tony held her close.  
  
'Are you alright, darling? I heard your screams.'  
  
Eve let go of him and looked into his eyes. She nodded, but her eyes were filling up with tears. Tony sat down on the bed.  
  
'What was it you were dreaming of? The accident?'  
  
Eve nodded again and sniffed.  
  
'I know I just wouldn't have driven into water....but I don't know that for sure, Tony...I could've been trying to kill myself. I just wish I knew.'  
  
Tony reached for her hand and rubbed it.  
  
'All the answers you seek will come to you. And we'll face them, whatever they are, together.'  
  
Eve stared at him. He was so handsome and kind. Tony DiMera didn't even know her. Yet, he had taken her in without question, and sworn to help her remember her past. It was the first time, in a long while, that she felt completely safe.  
  
Tony could see that Eve was beginning to trust him. He released her hand and pulled her covers around her. Eve rested her head back onto the pillows.  
  
Tony stood up and looked down at her.  
  
'Goodnight, Eve.' he said.  
  
'Goodnight, Tony.' she answered, watching him as he walked to the door, flicking off the light switch before he left the room. When he closed her door, Eve sat up in bed again.  
  
Why was a man like that alone? Eve had almost lost track of time, but she knew she had been here at least, a couple of weeks. Tony DiMera had no special woman in his life. There were pictures of his children, Rex and Cassie, and pictures of Lexie and her baby Theo. But nothing of any special woman that held Tony's heart.  
  
Eve sank back down onto the pillows and made a silent vow. Once she got her memory back, and moved out of here, Eve was going to find Tony a special someone.   
  
****  
  
When Liz reached the Harmony Swamp, she knew just from a quick glance, that all was not right.  
  
There were two cars parked on the side of the road next to the wooded swamp. One was a newer looking Kia Sedona. The other was a Lexus. And the license plate read CRANE 1.  
  
Liz pulled over as well, then slowly got out. She hurried over and looked into both cars. No one was around.  
  
Where the hell was Allistair? And who owned the other car? To hell with Julian Crane! T.C. hated his guts anyway! There was no way he would believe that man over her!   
  
Still, Liz peered into the swamp. There was no way Allistair had went in there alone. Whoever was driving the Kia had 'helped' the old man in there.  
  
Liz turned and ran to her car. She did not realize that some distance away, someone was photographing her every move. The mysterious person also closed their lens in on the Crane license plate. Liz sped off, none the wiser.  
  
A few moments later, two burly men stumbled out of the swamp. The mysterious person put away his camera equipment and disappeared.  
  
One of the men, looked down at his pants and cursed.  
  
'Christ! That old man was strong! I ought to have Crane reimburse me for the cost of these pants!'  
  
The other man smirked.  
  
'Those old things? Besides, we're getting paid plenty. Once we get our dough, you'll have enough money to buy all the Oshkosh's you want.'  
  
'Uh, these aren't Oshkosh's, thank you very much! They're Ralph Lauren's.'  
  
'Yeah, right! Look, let's get the hell out of here! I hate this place when it starts to get dark!'  
  
One of the men got into the Kia and sped off. The other got into Allistair's car and drove off behind the Kia. Somewhere, from within the swamp, a man's hand inched out of puddle of quicksand. A ring on one of the fingers glinted in the light. The initials on it read, A.C.. The hand clasped a vine near by. 


	6. An Absence is finally noticed

Chapter 6  
  
Rebecca goes on a rampage. A top executive at Crane Industries becomes suspicious.  
  
Whitney and Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, sat around the pool painting their toe-nails. Whitney was seriously considering another color all together. Teresa looked up from her work and decided now was as good as anytime to talk about a few things.  
  
'Whitney?'  
  
Whitney looked up from her feet. She eyed Teresa's toe-nails.  
  
'That color looks good on you.' she commented, becoming more displeased at her own choice of polish by the minute.  
  
'Uh, thanks. Listen, not to be nosy, but how much longer are you planning on staying here?'  
  
Whitney gave her a blank stare. She really hadn't thought about it. Everyone had been so nice and welcoming, Whitney realized that with each day that she awoke under this roof, thoughts of leaving seemed to slip away.  
  
Whitney shook her head.  
  
'I know I've been here awhile now.'  
  
'It's been six weeks now, Whitney. And I know that Chad is fed up.'  
  
Whitney sighed. 'Well you know what, Teresa? I'm fed up with Chad's attitude! I've had two conversations with him since my mother died, and they all have to do with getting me out to L.A. so I can make money for him!'  
  
Teresa gasped! 'Chad believes in your talent! So do I! It's not about the money for him!' She was beginning to regret the part she played in keeping the two lovers from communicating. But, she had sincerely wanted to give Fox a chance at wooing Whitney. But, she couldn't tell if it was Fox, Whitney was enamored with, or the Crane lifestyle. Not that she could blame her friend. The brief, nightmarish period that she thought she was Mrs. Julian Crane, had been a rush(not the part about being that man's wife, but all the power and money that went along with it).  
  
'I know he believes in my talent. It's us as a couple I wonder about.'  
  
Teresa said nothing at first. She then cleared her throat, looking down at a toenail.  
  
'So, is Fox treating you well?'  
  
Whitney raised a brow.  
  
'Don't even try it! Yes, Fox has been a good friend, and that's all he's been.'  
  
'I know he'd like to be more.'  
  
'The whole town knows as well! I don't know...I will admit I see him differently than I saw him before.'  
  
'Different how?' Teresa asked, pushing.  
  
Whitney grinned at her friend.  
  
'Can we talk about something else, please?'  
  
'Okay. My mother has been spending a lot of time at your father's house.'  
  
Whitney went back to painting her toenails.  
  
'Oh? How is he doing?'  
  
Teresa sighed. One of the things that she envied about Whitney was that she had a father in her life. She hated to see her friend waste time being angry with her only living parent.  
  
'According to my mother, pretending as if he's not missing you.'  
  
'And Simone?'  
  
Teresa raised a brow.  
  
'Still angrier than hell. I was at the book cafe when I saw Simone trying to talk to Chad. It looked like they were having some sort of argument.'  
  
Whitney stopped painting her toenails.  
  
'God! I love my sister, but does she not have an ounce of pride? Chad does not and will not ever return her love! But she still continues to throw herself at him!'  
  
Teresa didn't say anymore. Her mother, Pilar, had also told her that Simone said she hated Whitney. She wasn't about to tell her friend that.  
  
****  
  
Rebecca peered out of a window that gave her full view of the pool area. Damn that Teresa! It was obvious that she was trying to worm her way back into this household, this time through Whitney. God! She had hoped to never see the little tramp's face again!  
  
She let the curtain fall. She was standing in the library. She also held in her hands, Julian's 'Eve' CD collection. She had decided she was going to store them in the attic, where it was 100 + degrees. Julian would have a fit when he found they were gone, yet, be none the wiser. Her husband would probably just accuse some hapless servant and fire them.  
  
Rebecca wouldn't have to take such extreme lengths, if Julian hadn't become so damned secretive! Like his sudden 'business trip'. Then again, there had been more of those since his father suddenly dropped off the radar.  
  
Sure, there were times they never heard a peep from Alistair. Those were good times. But it was usually no longer than a week. Rebecca was pretty sure that it had almost been two months since they last heard from Crane Sr.. Julian never commented much about it. Rebecca knew that he was practically running Crane Industries single handedly, and had fired most of the people that worked closely with his father.  
  
Rebecca's mind jumped from her missing father-in-law, back to these damned CD's. She was actually thinking of a way to somehow frame Ivy Winthrop for this whole thing. After all, it was her nasty, early morning phone call, that had started all of this trouble to begin with.  
  
Ivy had called to ask if she had heard from either her son Ethan, or her daughter Gwen, since they left for Europe. Rebecca had tiredly answered no, then made sure that Julian's former wife knew that she had awakened her while she slept in Julian's arms, right as they spoke.  
  
Ivy told her she was sorry for her, then asked if Julian was done mourning Eve. Rebecca had sat up, flinging Julian's arms off of her! Julian, awakened by all of the movement, asked her who she was talking to as such and ungodly hour. Rebecca lied and said it was Gwen.   
  
Julian, took that as his cue to go and shower. He told her to tell Gwen hello, then disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door. Rebecca listened for the water, before returning to her phone call.  
  
Rebecca had told Ivy that that business with Eve Russell was in the past, and that she and Julian were committed to one another. Ivy had snorted at that, then told Rebecca that Julian used to stare at Eve at Crane dinner parties all of the time, and that she herself had witnessed Julian oogling Eve when Rebecca's back was turned, and that Julian kept a tape collection of Eve's songs in the library!  
  
Rebecca, guessing that things weren't going well with Ivy's plans to snare Sam Bennett, as usual, slyly asked Ivy how she planned to seduce Sam from a wheelchair? Ivy hung up. Rebecca did too, but with a smile on her face. It disappeared when she realized that Julian had kept mementos of Eve around their home.  
  
Rebecca came back to the present. Would her pookie be that mad if she just threw the cd's into the fireplace? She then had a better idea. She would store them in the hot, steaming attic. If or when they were found, Rebecca would just put the idea in Julian's mind that a servant did the deed!  
  
With that in mind, Rebecca left the study and headed towards the stairs. A moment later, Whitney and Teresa walked into the study from the pool. Whitney sat down on a couch, while Teresa began picking up pictures on the desk. She picked up one of Rebecca and Julian and stuck her tongue out at it, before setting it back down.   
  
The doorbell rang. A few moments later, Teresa did a double take. There was a handsome young man in the hallway, standing there, waiting for someone. It did not take long for Rebecca to come prancing back down the stairs. She glanced over at Teresa, rolled her eyes, then fluttered her eyelashes at the man. She extended her hand to him.  
  
'You work for Crane Industries...I'm sorry, I've seen you there, your name is just escaping me.'  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes at Rebecca's flirtatious tone. She then looked back at Whitney, who was still sitting on a couch. She was staring down at her toenails. Teresa returned to Rebecca and the man.  
  
The man smiled down at her and took her hand.  
  
'It's alright. I'm Austin Reed, I'm a V.P. at the company.'  
  
'Oh, and such a handsome V.P. at that! Why don't we go into the library here and talk.'  
  
Austin smiled down at Julian Crane's very flirtatious wife. His eyes then left hers and met a pair of dark ones that were staring in a room that stood diagonally from them. Rebecca turned to meet his eyes. She then sighed loudly.  
  
'Teresa! What the hell are you doing here?'  
  
Austin's eyes widened at the use of language there. He then nodded to himself. The woman with the beautiful eyes was Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. She had briefly worked at the offices here in Harmony last year. Word around the company was that she didn't know what the hell she was doing, and only got the job because she bullied Alistair in to it.  
  
Austin himself, was glad to be working at Crane Industries. His ex-stepfather, Victor Kiriakis, had put in a good word for him with Alistair Crane. The work was hard but rewarding. It re-inforced his belief that he had made the right decision, when he chose to make a clean break from Salem, once and for all, two years ago.  
  
Whitney, who overheard what was probably going to be the beginning of a fight, got up from the couch quickly, and ran to Teresa's side.  
  
'Teresa, what's going on?' Whitney asked in a low tone.  
  
Teresa looked away from Rebecca and the cutie-pie, and looked at Whitney.  
  
'I wasn't doing anything, I swear! I was just about to introduce myself to your company.'  
  
Whitney noticed Austin for the first time. She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
'Uh, actually, I don't know him. Listen Rebecca, Teresa and I will be upstairs.'  
  
Rebecca smiled tolerantly at Whitney. Both her and Austin watched as Whitney took Teresa by the hand, and rushed upstairs with her. Teresa gave Austin a lingering glance. It was one that was met with interest.  
  
Rebecca waved a hand in front of Austin's eyes.  
  
'Yoo hoo! Remember me?'  
  
Austin shook his head quickly and gave Rebecca an embarrassed look.  
  
'I'm sorry. Wasn't that the woman that used to be married to your husband?'  
  
Rebecca raised a brow. 'She was never married to my Julian! That was all a big misunderstanding. Now, my husband is on a short business trip out of town. But, if you wanted to tell me anything, we could go into the library.'  
  
Austin nodded. Rebecca turned and walked towards the library. Austin followed her. When she stepped inside, Rebecca then waited for Austin to step in as well, before closing the door.   
  
'Please, have a seat Mr. Reed.'  
  
'Austin. Call me Austin.' he said, sitting down in a chair. Rebecca walked over to the bar.  
  
'Can I fix you a drink? Or maybe one of the servants could bring you something?'  
  
Austin shifted in his chair.  
  
'No thank you, Mrs. Crane. Actually, I was really hoping to speak with your husband, but you are family, so I guess you will do as well as anyone.'  
  
Rebecca smiled and sat down.  
  
'I would hope so. What seems to be the problem?'  
  
Austin cleared his throat.  
  
'The problem is, Mrs. Crane, is that my job puts me in close, personal contact with Alistair. I haven't spoken to him in almost six weeks. I wanted to inform Julian that I plan on contacting the police.'  
  
Rebecca's mouth dropped open! She slowly stood up.  
  
'Austin, I think you're overreacting. Surely you know that a man like Alistair Crane pops in and out of people's lives whenever he feels like it. It's not unusual that we haven't heard from him.'  
  
Austin peered at her, then stood up.  
  
'Mrs. Crane, you just said, 'we'. I take it you haven't heard from him either?'  
  
Rebecca shrugged. 'Well, no. Julian may have. As a matter of fact, he must have. Alistair put him in charge of everything, temporarily...I think.'  
  
Austin shook his head.  
  
'Mrs. Crane...'  
  
'Call me Rebecca.'  
  
'Fine, Rebecca. Alistair doesn't run his business that way. And if I can be quite frank, I know enough about his relationship with Julian to know, that he would never leave him in charge of everything the way he has.'  
  
'Well!' Rebecca sniffed.  
  
'Mrs. Crane...'  
  
'Rebecca I told you!' she admonished.  
  
Austin smiled softly.  
  
'Rebecca. If I don't hear from Alistair by the end of this week, I am going to the police. Please have Julian call me.'  
  
Rebecca nodded, then turned and watched Austin open one of the library doors, closing it behind him. She then looked away.  
  
God! Was it possible something had happened to Alistair? If only! But still, Julian was in charge now...and if something was wrong, Julian would be the first to phone the police, wouldn't he?  
  
Rebecca shrugged it off. She'd tell Julian about it when he returned home. For now, she had to finish getting rid of those damned Eve Russell tapes!  
  
****  
  
As Austin walked to his car, he heard the sound of footsteps rushing up behind him. He turned quickly to find Teresa in front of him.  
  
'Hello,' he said. 'I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Austin Reed.'  
  
He offered his hand. Teresa took it.  
  
'I'm Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.'  
  
'I know. I remember seeing you around last year, at the office.' Austin answered.  
  
Teresa squeezed his hand.  
  
'Listen, I hate to admit this, but I was kind of listening outside of the library.'  
  
'Oh, you were, were you?' he asked with a smile. Teresa smiled back.  
  
'Alistair helped me out of a life and death situation once...if there's anything I can do to help you find him, please let me know.'  
  
Austin folded his arms.  
  
'Do you know something? I mean, Mrs. Crane in there doesn't think that anything happened to him at all. Maybe I am being premature.'  
  
Teresa shrugged.  
  
'Maybe. But I think what you said about how Alistair runs his business was 100% on the mark. And everyone knows how he feels about Julian. He would not turn over everything to that pig...not even if he was dead!'  
  
Austin felt a shiver run up his spine. Was Alistair dead? Was it possible that Julian hadn't wanted to wait until his father died of natural causes, to take over the Crane empire?  
  
Austin reached into his inside suit jacket, and brought out a business card. He handed it to Teresa.  
  
'I would appreciate it if you would keep your eyes and ears open. Call me if you find out anything.'  
  
Teresa nodded, looking down at the card. She then looked up at him again.  
  
'Are you really planning on going to the police?' she asked.  
  
Austin nodded. 'By the end of the week. Thanks, Teresa. It was nice to meet you.'  
  
Austin took her hand again and squeezed it. Teresa looked down at their hands. She had not felt such a connection with another man since Ethan. She slowly pulled her hand away.  
  
'Likewise.' she answered. Teresa did not take her eyes off of him when he turned away and got into his car. Only when the car took off, did she stop to stare at the card again. She then thumped it.  
  
Austin had damned near told Rebecca that he thought Julian had done something to his father! And if that was true, that meant that Whitney could not stay here. It was too dangerous.  
  
****  
  
Fox stopped by the book cafe in high spirits. He had just finished arranging a surprise for Whitney, that included the use of one of the Crane jets to Bermuda.   
  
Yes, he knew it was a big step. But Fox would know when he made the offer to Whitney, if this thing that was growing between them, could really become a permanent relationship.  
  
Fox was ridiculously delighted at how little time Whitney had been spending with Chad. As a matter of fact, to his knowledge, she hadn't spent anytime with the man since her mother's funeral.  
  
And he owed a great deal of his success to his father. Fox suspected all of the help he was getting from Julian, stemmed from sort of regret he had over not being able to be with Whitney's mother. That would've been cool. Whitney and him, Father and Dr. Russell. Alas, it was not meant to be.  
  
It was as he was standing in line to order something to take back to Whitney, when someone jostled him roughly. When Fox turned to see who it was, a slow smile crept across his features. It was Chad.   
  
'Chad, my man! What's been going on?'  
  
Chad gave him a cold stare.  
  
'Not much, since my fiancee is living with you.'  
  
Fox looked around. He hoped this would not turn into some kind of public brawl.He sighed loudly.  
  
'Look, Whitney is just trying to clear her head. You should support her during this time.'  
  
Chad was outraged! He looked around. No one seemed to be looking at them.   
  
'Like you have, hey? I can't believe how stupid I was, thinking that you just wanted to be friends with Whitney and I! It was my fiancee you wanted the whole damned time! And now, you've taken advantage of her when she's vulnerable and hurt! I ought to beat the living hell out of you!'  
  
Fox smiled broadly. Perfect! If Chad ended up beating his butt in public(something he would prefer not happen), Fox could get in a few long awaited licks, then tell Whitney he was just defending himself. Or, he could hand out a can of whoop ass on his rival, and still tell Whitney he was forced to defend himself(and not look like a punk).  
  
Fox moved up in his face. Now, people were beginning to notice.  
  
'Bring it on, then!' Fox hissed.  
  
Chad just stared at him, struggling to control his temper. If word ever got out to Whitney that he started a public brawl with Fox Crane, he was more than sure, that he would come out looking like the bad guy.   
  
But, things were already so messed up, Chad didn't feel as if he had anything to lose. He backed away and turned around, as if he were going to walk away, then whipped back around and leaped on to Fox! He began pummeling him aggressively, as to not let Fox recover and get any licks in! It took three men to separate them, and by the time they did, Fox was livid, but strangely enough, very satisfied, as he wiped blood from his lip. A plan was forming in his head. One that should speed up his courtship of Whitney.  
  
One of the men, who turned out to be David Hastings, dragged Chad out of the cafe. Chad pulled his arm out of his grip, breathing heavily.  
  
'I'm fine, man! Leave me be!' he growled.  
  
But David eyed him, then peered back into the cafe through the window. Fox Crane had took a good beating there. But he looked just as calm as you please, as he handed the clerk some money, then headed for the door with two coffee's. David stood in front of Chad as Fox came out, looking battered and bruised. He smiled at them both.  
  
'I have to get home to the little woman, now. See you around, Chad!' Fox sneered. Chad began to make a move towards him, but David blocked his way again.  
  
'What the hell did you do that for?! You know as well as I do, that that punk has it coming! I should've took care of him at that wedding reception!'  
  
David shook his head at the young man.  
  
'Is that all you can think about? Pummeling Fox Crane? Look, I know Whitney is living at the mansion...'  
  
'Yeah, with Crane Jr. !' Chad sneered.  
  
'Aright. Have you seen her? I mean, why is she there?'  
  
Chad calmed down for a few moments.  
  
'She claims it's because she needs to be by herself. Living with Fox Crane is not living by herself!'  
  
'Chad, you can't stop trusting Whitney now. Look at what's happened. Whitney, and Simone for that matter, found out a lot of embarrassing and shocking things about their mother, at a very public event, courtesy of a woman that they now know is their aunt. Then, Whitney's parents marriage breaks up. Then, Eve dies. And what kind of support did she get from her father and sister? None. I would have to assume, Chad, that if you had been there for her, she would not be living with Fox.'  
  
Chad clenched his fists!  
  
'David, man, I just wanted to leave this place! I thought it would be good for Whitney to just leave with me...get a fresh start on her singing. There's nothing for her here.'  
  
'That's not true,' David said quietly. 'There's her father and sister. Look, I wouldn't trust Fox as far as I could throw him either. And that's because he's Ivy's son! But if you're going to fight for Whitney, and I do assume you want to, then you're not being very smart about it. Right now, you're playing into Fox's hands.'  
  
Chad nodded, feeling calmer. It felt good to talk to someone.   
  
'What do you suggest I do?' he asked.  
  
'Hightail it over to that mansion and stop being a stranger. The longer you let any issues separate you, the more inroads Fox makes.'  
  
Chad folded his arms.  
  
'It just bugs the hell out of me that this guy is using his money and power to steal Whitney from me. And I know she doesn't see it that way! She thinks he's being a 'friend'.'  
  
David pointed at him.  
  
'Keep in mind, bad-mouthing Fox at this point probably won't help your situation. Just make it clear that you are here for her. She needs to at least know that.'  
  
Chad nodded again, then reached out and shook David's hand.  
  
'Thanks, man. You told me everything I should've known in the first place.'  
  
David smiled. 'Oh, you did know it. The Crane's can just muddle your thinking.'  
  
'You got that right!' Chad agreed.   
  
'Oh, by the way,' David began, 'you haven't seen Liz Sanbourne around town, have you? I figured she was trying to move into the Russell home, now that Eve is gone. But I see Pilar has been staying there a lot.'  
  
Chad shrugged. 'No, thank God! And while I have my problems with Whitney's father, I doubt he'd be taken in by her anyway. For Whitney's sake, I hope she left town.'  
  
David nodded absently, as Chad walked back into the cafe. David hoped Liz had left town as well. He couldn't look at her and not remember how stressed Eve was during those last months. Wherever Liz was now, he hoped like hell she found help for herself and stayed away from Harmony for good.  
  
****  
  
Salem  
  
Celeste Perrault sat in Brady's Pub and sipped a cup of coffee. She had had a long night, as it finally came to her, as to where she knew the object of Tony Dimera's latest obsession.  
  
Celeste set her cup aside and stared out of the window. Eve Johnson. Eve, the daughter that Warren, her husband from long ago, had refused to talk about, but kept pictures of. Celeste knew that face because it was burned in her memory. Questions never answered always were.  
  
Caroline Brady walked over carrying a pot of coffee. She could see that Celeste's thoughts were elsewhere. Celeste looked up suddenly and smiled. Caroline Brady was one of the few people in this town, that knew her as she once was. When she was Frankie Brooks. The same Frankie, that at a young age, got involved with a terrible man named Stefano DiMera. The same Frankie who gave birth to his child, and gave the child to her sister, to protect her from Stefano's sordid life. A lot of good that did!  
  
'Celeste?'  
  
Celeste shook herself out of her reverie. She smiled up at the woman.  
  
'Hello, Caroline. How have you been?'  
  
Caroline smiled back.  
  
'Fine, can't complain. How are you enjoying your new grandson?'  
  
Celeste smiled again.  
  
'He is my heart.'  
  
Caroline smiled, but said nothing to that. She pursed her lips.  
  
'I hope you don't mind my coming over here, but, you kind of look like you need to vent a little.'  
  
Celeste rubbed her hands together nervously, then nodded. Caroline sat down and set the coffee pot on the table.  
  
'It's slow this morning.' Caroline noted.  
  
'Business will pick up, I'm sure.' Celeste answered, feeling more and more restless. Why was she thinking about Eve and Warren and her past? Probably because there weren't too many people around that knew of it...except for Caroline Brady.  
  
'What is it, Celeste? I mean, when I said you looked like you needed to vent, I was being kind. Something is really troubling you, and if I didn't know you so well, I would've thought you just didn't like my coffee.'  
  
Celeste gave her a faint smile. She then began talking.  
  
'Do you remember when I left Alexandra with my sister, all of those years ago?'  
  
Caroline stared at her.  
  
'I don't really remember Lexie being yours, specifically. I knew you and I knew your sister and her husband. I knew you were Lexie's aunt.'  
  
Celeste nodded absently.  
  
'Yes, of course. You're right, I forgot. I did such a good job of lying, for Alexandra's own good, that even I forgot the truth.'  
  
Caroline touched Celeste's hand.  
  
'What is this all about? Why are you dredging up the past this way? I mean, clearly it's causing you some kind of turmoil.'  
  
Celeste closed her eyes, then opened them.  
  
'Caroline, there was a time, when I was with Stefano, that I came to my senses and left him.'  
  
Caroline raised a brow.  
  
'Really?'  
  
Celeste smiled.  
  
'I know you may find that hard to believe, but it is true. I was determined to make a life for myself, without him. And for awhile I succeeded. I got married.'  
  
Caroline's eyes widened. She glanced around the pub, before looking at Celeste again.  
  
'I didn't know that.'  
  
'Not many people do. Alexandra doesn't even know.'  
  
Caroline looked puzzled. She began to shake her head.  
  
'Well, why not? Did the marriage end badly?'  
  
'He died....suddenly. I was left all of his money...then I went and returned to Stefano.'  
  
'Oh.' was all Caroline said, looking down. She then looked up at Celeste again.  
  
'I take it, you're telling me this for a reason? Has something happened?'  
  
Celeste nodded.  
  
'My husband had secrets too. Someone is here from his past. I don't know what to do about her.'  
  
Caroline squinted at her.  
  
'I don't understand what you mean? Is this woman threatening you or something?'  
  
'No, nothing like that. I think she may be the one in trouble, I....  
  
'Excuse me.' a voice interrupted.  
  
Caroline and Celeste looked up from their conversation to find Julian Crane standing over their table. He couldn't believe he was in a fish pub, but this is where he had tracked Liz's step-mother.   
  
Julian stared at Celeste Perrault. She was a lovely woman, and probably had been quite a looker in her day. Why the hell Warren Johnson would run around molesting Liz, when he could be sleeping with a luscious babe like this, was beyond comprehension!  
  
Celeste closed her eyes briefly. She was getting a premonition about this man, yet, she didn't know why. She didn't like the feel of what was about to happen.  
  
Julian looked at Caroline.  
  
'Would you excuse us? I have business with Ms. Perrault.'  
  
Caroline looked at Celeste, who just nodded. Caroline got up and walked back over to the counter. Celeste motioned for Julian to sit down. Julian complied.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked, her nerves on edge.  
  
Julian took note of her semi-hostile tone. He offered his hand.  
  
'My name is Julian Crane, of Crane Industries.'  
  
Celeste raised a brow. Of course she knew of the Cranes, who didn't? That and Stefano had done a few shady deals with this man's father, Alistair Crane. Celeste had never liked that man! On a few occasions, when Stefano and Alistair met in Aremid, Alistair had tried to touch her ass on many an occasion. She had heard that his son was no better!  
  
Celeste ignored his hand. 'What brings you to Salem, Mr. Crane?'  
  
'Julian. Call me Julian.'  
  
Celeste sighed heavily.  
  
'Fine. Julian. What brings you to Salem? More importantly, what brings you to my table?'  
  
Julian smiled.  
  
'A woman by the same of Liz Sanbourne. You'll probably remember her best as Liz Johnson?'  
  
Celeste's eyes widened! How the hell did Julian Crane know anything about Liz?!  
  
The look on Celeste's face was all the proof Julian needed to confirm the connection between Eve's wretched sister, and the woman sitting across from him. But he would still need to hear it from Celeste.  
  
'Look, Ms. Perrault, I know all about you and the type of life you've lead. So I'm not here to hurt you. But, I do need your help.'  
  
'With what?' Celeste asked uneasily.  
  
'Your former step-daughter made scandalous accusations about her father...accusations that drove her sister to her death.'  
  
Celeste jumped up!  
  
'So you think Eve is dead?'  
  
Julian looked around the pub. A couple glanced over at them. Julian stood as well. Hearing Celeste speak Eve's name told him he had hit upon something.  
  
'Yes, I know it...it happened not so long ago.' He struggled to keep his own emotions in check. On the trip here, all Julian could think about was how he should've stayed by Eve's side after Liz exposed her at his wedding reception. How Eve must've felt so alone after T.C. had rejected her. How he should've gotten rid of Rebecca somehow and forced Eve to see her husband's rejection, as their own chance for happiness.   
  
But that chance was gone now. No thanks to Liz and T.C.. Julian felt as if he had to see this whole thing to it's conclusion, before he could get on with his life.  
  
Celeste had not missed the hurt in Julian's eyes, when he had confirmed Eve's 'death'. What was going on here? What did Eve have to do with this man? Or Liz for that matter?  
  
'What is it that you want, Mr. Crane?' she asked sharply.  
  
Julian cleared his throat.  
  
'Liz told Eve that their father molested her. Molested her during the years that he would've been married to you.'  
  
Celeste's mouth dropped open!  
  
'What?! Are you serious?'  
  
'Quite! I know you knew that Eve was estranged from her family at the time of your marriage to her father.'  
  
Celeste stared at him.  
  
'I know my husband regretted not reaching out to her...I never met her, but I did see pictures. She was beautiful.''  
  
'Very.' Julian responded.   
  
Celeste peered at him. Julian Crane had a personal interest in her story...and in Eve.  
  
'Liz was a surly, spoiled child. I will admit, I was much younger than Warren...I had no patience for pre-teens. I know now that Liz was probably hurting over her mother's death, and the fact that Warren married me so soon after she died. But that girl had better be glad we didn't send her to juvenile hall, instead of boarding school.'  
  
Julian raised a brow. He didn't doubt that Liz was every bit as bad as Celeste was implying. But, that was not what he needed to know at the moment.  
  
'Ms. Perrault. Did you ever see your husband act inappropriately with Liz?'  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes!  
  
'What I'm trying to tell you, Mr. Crane, is that the little hellion only lived with us for six months! We only visited her a couple of times at school, and believe me, that was a chore! The reason she was sent away is because she tried to burn down the house one night, while my husband and I were still in it...asleep!'  
  
Julian's eyes widened! Good God! He hated to admit it, but it looked as if arson ran in the Johnson family! Though, Eve's was forgivable. The poor thing had been stressed. Liz's was just malicious, attempted murder!  
  
'So, you see, Mr. Crane, Warren and her lived in separate states. And she lived in a dorm room. No, Warren never touched her! How dare that little bitch run around telling lies like that?!'  
  
Julian secretly hoped that Celeste would take her rage out on Liz someday...if she could find her. After Julian had given her that 'assignment', Ms. Sanbourne had seemingly dropped off of the face of the earth.  
  
Before Julian could respond, his cellphone rang. He looked at the number. It was Rebecca. He sighed, then looked at Celeste.  
  
'Will you excuse me for one moment? I have to take this.'  
  
Celeste nodded absently. She took a deep breath. What the hell purpose would it serve for Liz to run around telling stories like that? She knew Warren should've gotten that girl some help, years ago! Especially after she tried to kill them like that! But, Warren's way was to just forget about the things he couldn't fix. And in many ways, Liz was shipped away and forgotten about.  
  
But that still didn't explain Julian Crane's involvement with any of this. Celeste turned to look at him. His back was to her and he was facing the counter. Caroline gave her a look. Celeste returned it with a weak smile. She then looked out of the window. Her heart almost stopped.  
  
For standing right outside of the pub, with their backs to the window, were Tony and Eve. And they were holding hands! Celeste looked back at Julian, who seemed very engrossed in his phone call. Celeste wondered if she should warn Tony? She quickly nixed the idea. If Julian did happen to see Eve, then maybe he could take her back home to her family, or at least get word to them. 


	7. Fox Realizes Whitney Cares About Him

Chapter 7  
  
Tony plans a party. Whitney has a run in with Ivy.  
  
'Austin who?' Julian asked, sighing.  
  
'Austin Reed, pookie! He's a V.P. at Crane Industries. He thinks that something happened to your father. Actually, he all but said you did something to him!' Rebecca squeaked over the phone.  
  
'Austin Reed? I am not familiar with him.' Julian murmured. Caroline Brady's mouth dropped open. She hadn't meant to listen in, but the man that had come in to the pub to speak to Celeste, was near the counter, speaking on his cell phone. How did this man know Austin?   
  
Julian, for his part, had just happened to glance over at the old woman behind the counter. He caught her staring. She looked away quickly. Julian moved away from the counter some and turned around.   
  
Celeste was at the window, staring out, as if she were looking for someone. No one appeared to be there. Julian turned away again.  
  
'Well, I'll be back tonight, my dear, so don't give this underling any thought. And, I will have you know that I'm in constant contact with father. Nothing has happened to him.'  
  
'Yes, Julian, but it is funny that he hasn't called with a cryptic message for all of us.'  
  
'No it isn't. My father decided that since I married you and seemed to have settled down, he was finally ready to give me free rein at running things. I told you, it is only temporary.'  
  
'Well, I suppose. Though I do wonder what Alistair could have going on, that would make him take such a big step?'  
  
Julian shrugged, looking around the pub. The decor left a lot to be desired.  
  
'Who knows? It's not as if he confides in me.'  
  
'Yes, but I get the feeling that maybe he does in Austin Reed.'  
  
'A mere employee? A V.P. at that? I doubt it. Look dearest, I really have to get going. I'll see you tonight, alright?'  
  
'Alright, darling. I love you.'  
  
Julian quickly hung up without returning the endearment. He put his phone back inside his suit pocket, then looked around for Celeste. What or who was she looking for?  
  
****  
  
Tony and Eve were in an antique store across from Brady's Pub. Eve hadn't really wanted to come, but Tony was so sweet, and insisted that she get out of the house, even if it was for a short time.  
  
Eve had felt only slightly uncomfortable, when Tony took her hand after they got out of his limo. Slightly, because she could not help but notice that he did it with a familiarity that Eve didn't think was appropriate, yet, she secretly liked it.  
  
Tony, for his part, had purchased her a new wardrobe, and planned on buying her more things before the day was over. He watched Eve, as she picked up a crystal statue, then set it back down, her eyes roaming around the store.   
  
The clerk came from behind the counter, smiling at Tony.  
  
'Hello Mr. DiMera. What can I do to today for your wife and yourself?'  
  
Eve turned around quickly, her expression a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. Tony winked at her, then looked at the clerk.  
  
'Ms. Lincoln is not my wife...yet. But I would like for you to show her your finest antique jewelry.'  
  
The clerk nodded. Eve walked over to him. Her hair was upswept and she looked lovely in the spring coat he had bought for her. She touched his hand.  
  
'Tony, what was that all about?'  
  
He pulled on her lapel teasingly.  
  
'What was what all about?'  
  
Eve couldn't help smiling at him. His smile was infectious.  
  
'That part about my not being your wife yet? You really shouldn't say such things.'  
  
Tony put both hands on her shoulders and noticed that she was shivering slightly.'  
  
'Are you cold?' he asked, concerned that maybe he shouldn't have brought her out into the elements just yet.   
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'I just think it's being so close to the water...I'm just a little on edge.'  
  
Tony nodded. Why hadn't he thought of that?! After her dream the other night, in which she was remembering her near drowning, Tony should've never thought of bringing her on the waterfront.  
  
'Listen, let Claude show you some things. I'm going across the way over there to get us some coffee and things...you know, to warm you up.'  
  
Eve nodded, feeling his hands slide off of her shoulders. She suddenly felt cold again. Eve then turned to Claude, who was waiting a few feet away with a tray full of designer jewelry.  
  
****  
  
Celeste watched as Tony came out of the antique store and headed towards the pub. She turned around quickly and was more than a little surprised to find Julian finished with his phone call, and staring straight at her.  
  
'Ms Perrault, are the sights out there more interesting than I first imagined?'  
  
Celeste was a bit stunned. She cocked her head.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'You've been staring out of that window for...'  
  
Julian stopped. Tony DiMera was headed their way. Julian rubbed his hands together. He hadn't seen his former Harvard classmate in years. He had read all about him though...and his wives. His last one, Kristin Blake, sounded like a handful.  
  
Tony opened the door to the pub and stopped short. Celeste and of all people, Julian Crane, were the first people he laid eyes on. This was not good.  
  
Julian walked around Celeste and stuck his hand out to Tony.  
  
'Tony DiMera, long time no see. You never came to the Harvard class reunions.'  
  
Tony immediately returned the handshake, his eyes moving from Julian's face, to Celeste's guilty looking one. What the hell had she told this man?! God help her, she had better not have said anything about Eve being alive!  
  
Julian took note of the icy stare Tony was giving Celeste. What was going on here?  
  
Tony looked back at Julian quickly.  
  
'Well, Julian, what brings you to Salem?'  
  
'Unfinished business.' Julian answered, eyeing Celeste. Celeste scratched her neck, then looked from Tony to Julian.  
  
'I think I told you what you needed to know.' she said.  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'You did indeed.' Julian then looked back at Tony. Tony was half-glancing out of the window.  
  
Julian cleared his throat and Tony whipped back around to face him.  
  
'I heard of your recent nuptials. Congratulations.' Tony said.  
  
Julian nodded again, feeling more and more as if he was being left out of some big secret or something. But, he didn't have the time to ponder it. DiMera secrets could be deadly, and he wanted no part of that!  
  
'Well, I have to get going. Thank you, Ms. Perrault. You were very helpful. Tony, nice seeing you again.'  
  
Tony nodded. He and Celeste watched as Julian walked out of the pub and turned right, the opposite direction from where Tony's limo was parked.  
  
Tony looked at Celeste.  
  
'What the hell did he want?'  
  
'Where is Eve?' Celeste asked.  
  
'In the antique shop just across the way...God, what if Eve had stepped out when Crane was coming out of here? What did he want, Celeste?'  
  
Celeste motioned for him to sit down. Tony obliged her. She sat next to him.  
  
'Tony, I don't know how much of Eve's past you looked in to, so I'm just going to confess.'  
  
'Confess?' Tony asked impatiently, 'confess to what?'  
  
'I was married to Eve's father, long ago.'  
  
Tony's mouth dropped open, then he shook his head slightly.  
  
'No, I mean, you were always with Father, weren't you?'  
  
Celeste smiled softly.  
  
'There was a time when I realized that Stefano's world was not right for me. That Stefano, was not the man I thought he was. I left and met Warren.'  
  
Tony's eyes widened. He realized how little he knew about Celeste's life. He just always knew she was connected to his father.  
  
'So, Eve would know you then, if she could remember, correct?' Tony asked.  
  
Celeste shook her head.  
  
'No. By the time I entered her father's life, Eve had been banished from the household. I only saw pictures of her.'  
  
'So Julian Crane knew you were her step-mother. Was he here to tell you of her supposed death?'  
  
Celeste rubbed her hands together.  
  
'He was here, Tony, because Eve had a younger sister. We were interrupted before he could go into any details, but I got the sense that she caused Eve some trouble. I also got the sense that Julian Crane is in love with Eve.'  
  
Tony lifted a brow.  
  
'Was. His Eve is dead.'  
  
'Oh Tony! Please, if you want a relationship with this woman, you have to tell her the truth!'  
  
Tony glanced around quickly.  
  
'Keep your voice down. I'll tell Eve the truth when I'm ready and not a second before. Is that understood?'  
  
Celeste said nothing and looked away. Tony stood up. He was about to walk away, but stopped and looked back down at Celeste.  
  
'I remember reading in my report on Eve's background, that her father had died of a heart attack or something. His death was the reason you went back to Stefano?'  
  
Celeste stood up as well and looked into his eyes.  
  
'Warren died because of Stefano. He killed him. Your father didn't take to my new lifestyle very well. The worst part about all of that, was that he didn't kill Warren because he was in love with me. I was just a possession. Once I became another man's wife, I couldn't be at his beck and call.'  
  
Celeste said no more. Tony backed away, then turned and left the pub. He stood outside of it. Eve could never find out that his father had killed hers. Never.  
  
Just as he was about to walk over to the antique shop, Lexie walked up to him. Tony was a bit startled, but threw his arms around her and gave her a big hug. She returned it.  
  
'How is my darling, little sister?' he asked, letting go of her.  
  
Lexie smiled nervously up at him.  
  
'We have problems.' she answered.  
  
Tony didn't like the look on her face. He had just narrowly dodged a bullet with Julian Crane just now. He was not in the mood for more trouble.  
  
'What is it?' he asked.  
  
Lexie exhaled.  
  
'Abe has seen Eve, Tony. He came by your house looking for me, and saw her there.'  
  
'Did he speak to her?'  
  
Lexie shook her head.  
  
'No. He said the maid answered the door and Eve was coming down the stairs or something. Anyway, he brought this up at dinner last night with John and Marlena.'  
  
'Great!' Tony hissed.  
  
'Yeah, well, it gets worse. The tone of the conversation was, why are you keeping this woman a secret? Marlena brought up the bright idea of throwing some sort of dinner party or something, so that everyone could meet Eve.'  
  
Tony said nothing, and looked away.  
  
'What, Tony?'  
  
Tony looked back at her and smiled.  
  
'I think that's a wonderful idea.'  
  
Lexie's eyes widened.  
  
'I don't!'  
  
'I will throw the dinner...no...a spring barbecue. That way it will be on my terms.'  
  
'Tony, are you crazy?! Once Eve admits to one guest that she had an accident and doesn't remember anything, people will be lined up to help her!'  
  
Tony put an arm around Lexie's shoulders.  
  
'Leave that to me, sister dearest. Come say hello to Eve. She's in that shop over there.'  
  
Lexie smiled and allowed her brother to lead her across the way. Neither noticed Celeste, watching them from inside the pub. She shook her head sadly.  
  
****  
  
Julian got back inside his limo and asked the driver to wait a moment before taking off. He didn't know how or why, but he had had the strangest sensation as he left that lowly pub. It was same feeling he always used to get when he knew Eve was nearby. He leaned back and closed his eyes. She wasn't anywhere near here, so why would he be feeling this way?  
  
It had to be Celeste. Maybe being near someone that was connected to Eve, brought out these feelings in him, Julian thought. That had to be it.   
  
Julian nodded to the limo driver, and he took off.  
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Rebecca's eyes widened when she saw Fox enter her line of vision. She was in the library, snooping through Julian's things, when she saw her step-son in the hallway.   
  
'Good God, Fox! What the hell happened to you?'  
  
She walked up to him and touched his face. He flinched.  
  
'It was nothing. Where's Whitney?'  
  
'Fox?'  
  
Fox and Rebecca looked up. Whitney was coming down the stairs, her eyes wide with shock. She then hurried down the remaining steps. She rushed over to him and grabbed his chin.  
  
'What happened?' she asked as well.   
  
Fox took a deep breath.  
  
'Chad got a little upset with me.'  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and returned to the library. Whitney eyed her. She really was an unfeeling woman!  
  
Whitney let go of his chin and pulled on his hand.  
  
'Come on! We're going to the kitchen to see if we can find any ice to put on your eye...and lip!'  
  
Fox allowed Whitney to lead him to a room he had seen very little of in his lifetime. But, she knew the way.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, a few servants looked at the both of them warily. One of them asked them if they needed anything. Whitney smiled and said that Fox just needed a little ice, and that she would handle it. She then thanked them, something Fox hardly ever remembered to do.  
  
Whitney walked over the the refrigerator freezer, and pulled out an ice tray. She then found a cloth, cracked the tray, then put the cubes in the cloth, folded it, then layed it gently on his lip. Fox pressed the cloth to his lip briefly, before setting it down.  
  
'Fox, you need to put pressure on that. What was Chad thinking?'  
  
Fox picked up her hand.  
  
'He was thinking that he loves you. I guess he's just frustrated because he hasn't heard from you. Why is that?'  
  
Whitney looked at is hand in hers. She shrugged.  
  
'I don't know. I guess it's just that things have been so nice and peaceful here. I knew Chad would just badger me about L.A..'  
  
Fox shrugged.   
  
'Maybe not. Maybe he's ready to see things from your point of view.'  
  
Whitney peered at him.  
  
'Do you think so?'  
  
Fox looked down.  
  
'What, Fox? Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?'  
  
Fox looked at Whitney.  
  
'Whitney, I started the fight with Chad today.'  
  
Whitney furrowed a brow.  
  
'Why, Fox? God, hasn't there been enough trouble around this town!'  
  
Fox squeezed her hand.  
  
'Do you know how worried I've been about you? I know you need Chad right now. For the life of me, I didn't understand why he wasn't with you during your time of need. When I walked into the Book Cafe today, I realized why he hasn't been around.'  
  
Whitney suddenly felt cold.   
  
'What, Fox? What did you find out? Has Chad been hurt?'  
  
'Hardly. He was in the cafe with Simone. I confronted him on it.'  
  
Whitney squinted at him.  
  
'What do you mean he was 'with her'? I mean, maybe they ran into each other or something?'  
  
Fox shook his head. God help him, he knew he was about to tell a whopper of a lie. But, he sensed that the lack of communication between the lovebirds would work to his advantage. Chad could deny his accusation until the birds came home, Whitney would probably not believe him. And Simone hated Whitney so much that she probably would cop to being with Chad anyway!  
  
'I think you should call him or something. Ask him what happened.' Fox answered quietly. He then picked up the icepack and placed it against his face this time. Whitney nodded, then swallowed. She turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Whitney had decided to use her cellphone in her room to call Chad. She couldn't believe he'd begin a relationship with her sister again! It made no sense!   
  
As she reached the staircase, a sound made her pause. She looked behind her and saw Ivy Winthrop rolling towards her. Whitney realized she had heard the sound of her electric wheelchair.  
  
'Hello, Ms. Winthrop.' Whitney said politely, wondering what she was doing here.  
  
Ivy smiled up at her.  
  
'Hello, Whitney. My, you look more like the lady of this house than Rebecca, that's for sure.'  
  
Whitney didn't quite know how to answer that. While Rebecca had her problems, she had never been anything but polite to her. She decided it was best not to respond to Ms. Winthrop's dig.  
  
'Are you here to see Fox?' Whitney asked.  
  
Ivy snorted!  
  
'God no! Why would you think that?'  
  
Whitney's mouth almost dropped open. She had forgotten that Fox and his mother were not close. But now, Whitney could see why.   
  
'I don't know, Ms. Winthrop, because he's your son?'  
  
Ivy didn't like Whitney's tone.  
  
'I'm actually here to see Rebecca, but since you brought him up, I have to say, Whitney, I thought you were smarter than this.'  
  
Ivy didn't care who Fox married, if the truth be told. Sadly, that was because she didn't care much for the boy himself. And deep down, she knew it was because he was Julian's offspring, and not Sam's.   
  
And Fox was so much like Julian, it really sickened her! She had watched the two of them, father and son, oogling Whitney at Eve's funeral. Then, when she heard that it was Julian's idea for Whitney to live here(courtesy of Rebecca), that was when she became nauseous! It was obvious that Julian had offered Fox a way to woo Ms. Russell, with the intention of seducing her for himself as well!  
  
'I don't know what you mean?' Whitney replied, tensing up.  
  
'I thought you loved Chad Harris?'  
  
'I do!'  
  
'Then why in God's name are you living here with my son and Julian? Can't you see that Julian is trying to get you to take your mother's place? Eve was smart enough to avoid Julian's advances, and now, he thinks he's going to have you! This will break Fox's heart!'  
  
At that moment, Whitney was pretty sure that Ivy couldn't give a damn about Fox's heart or anything else!  
  
Meanwhile, Fox, who had decided to follow Whitney and listen in on her call, was a bit stunned to find her talking to his mother. What the hell was she doing here? He hid in a back hallway and listened in.  
  
'Julian and Fox have been nothing but kind to me!'  
  
Ivy raised a brow.  
  
'Now you're calling him 'Julian'? Let me give you a piece of advice dear: lock your bedroom door and shove a dresser or something underneath it! Because I'm sure if he hasn't already tried, he'll attempt a 'midnight run' for sex with you, believe you me!'  
  
Fox had heard enough! Yes, his father could be a lech, but he really believed that Julian wanted this for him. He wanted him to be with Whitney! Leave it to his mother to make something so wonderful seem vile!  
  
Fox walked up to them. Whitney saw him first and smiled, trying to cover. There was no way she wanted him to know how rotten his mother was(although she was sure he had some idea). It might make him feel bad.  
  
'Hey, Fox! I was just visiting with your mother.' Whitney said, a bright smile adorning her face.  
  
At that moment, Fox could not have loved her more. It was obvious that Whitney cared enough about him, that she didn't want him to know all of the rotten things his mother had said about him, and Julian. That in itself told Fox that she didn't believe Ivy anyway. And if Whitney wouldn't listen to his mother, she probably wouldn't want to hear what Chad had to say either!  
  
'Good God! What happened to you?' Ivy asked, eyeing him from her chair.  
  
'Does Rebecca know that you're lurking about here?' Fox asked coolly.  
  
'As a matter of fact, I'm here to see her. I was just warning Whitney...'  
  
'She was warning me about how beautiful the view of the lake is at night from here,' Whitney said quickly. 'Your mother seems to think that I may never want to leave.'  
  
Ivy looked away. She thought Whitney's save was kind of lame. But Fox was profoundly touched. He stared at her lovingly for a moment, before glaring at his mother.  
  
'Rebecca is in Father's study, rifling through his things. Goodbye.'  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes, then turned her chair. She zoomed quickly across the hallway, banging into the library door. Rebecca opened it.  
  
'God! You left a black mark on the door! Julian will be so upset!'  
  
'Just put in a tape of Eve and I'm sure all will be forgiven!' Ivy sniped.  
  
Rebecca glared down at her, shooting Fox and Whitney a quick glance. She didn't want Whitney hearing anything about tapes of her mother!  
  
'Why are you here, Ivy?'  
  
Ivy leaned back in her chair.  
  
'I want to know how my son and Gwen are doing. I also want to know if you've seen Teresa lurking around here, trying to glean information about Ethan?'  
  
Rebecca watched as Fox and Whitney, disappeared down a hallway. She then folded her arms.  
  
'Teresa was here today, as Whitney's guest. But I haven't spoken to the little tramp about anything. I'm just going to assume she's still plotting as usual. Though...'  
  
'What?' Ivy asked.  
  
'Well, this isn't about Teresa, but she was here when it happened.'  
  
'When what happened?' Ivy asked impatiently.  
  
'An employee from Crane Industries was here today. A cute one at that. He seems to think that Alistair has been the victim of foul play.'  
  
Ivy snorted, shaking her head.  
  
'I wish! Why would this employee thing that?'  
  
Rebecca shrugged.  
  
'It has been awhile since I've heard from him.'  
  
'Well, that's not so unusual. Consider it a blessing.' Ivy said.  
  
Rebecca shrugged again.   
  
'I guess...Julian thought it was ridiculous too. He told me he's been in contact with him, as he should, since Alistair has left him in charge of everything.'  
  
Ivy, who at that point, had been looking at a very ugly vase in the hallway, suddenly whipped her head back around to gape at Rebecca.  
  
'What?! What did you say?'  
  
'I said that Julian thought it was ridiculous too.'  
  
'No, after that!'  
  
Rebecca had to think. She then nodded.  
  
'Oh, Alistair has left him in charge of everything.'  
  
Ivy nodded with a calm she did not feel. There was no way in the hell that Alistair Crane, meddling and loathsome bastard that he was, had just up and decided to kick back and give Julian control of the reins! Someone had decided to give him a vacation. And that someone was probably Julian.   
  
Rebecca began yacking on about other things, but Ivy had checked out long ago. What had suddenly caused her sniveling ex to grow a backbone?   
  
But, as usual, Ivy's thoughts went back to Sam and her predicament with him. Grace had found out that she wasn't going to her physical therapy classes. No, she had not. For if she did get better, then she would have to move out of Sam and Grace's house. So for now, Ivy decided to stay good and paralyzed!  
  
****  
  
Simone Russell tossed the mail on to a table and looked around the house. It was quiet. She knew her father had went back to work, and seemed to be throwing his all into the coaching the boys varsity basketball team this year. While she never got to see him, Simone was just happy he wasn't hanging around the house, moping over Mom.  
  
Pilar's car was out front though, so Simone knew she was around. She liked Pilar. Pilar, in many ways, listened to her like her mother never did. Her mother always just took Whitney's side.  
  
Simone swallowed guiltily, That wasn't fair. And it wasn't always true. She guessed she was just having one of those days.  
  
Simone walked into the kitchen, and found Pilar looking at something that resembled photographs. They were about 8 x 11. But that wasn't hit Simone immediately. It was that Pilar looked pretty damned gorgeous!  
  
She was dressed in a designer pants suit, and her hair was swept up. When she saw Simone, she jumped, then shoved the photographs inside an envelope.  
  
'Simone! I didn't expect you home so soon.'  
  
Simone nodded smiling.  
  
'What's this? You look pretty fancy there.'  
  
Pilar looked embarrassed.  
  
'Would you believe Sheridan bought this for me in Paris. Her and Luis want to meet me at some fancy restaurant...I didn't want to go looking bad.'  
  
Simone waved a hand at her.  
  
'You could never look bad, Pilar. Well have a good time. Will you be back tomorrow?'  
  
Pilar gave the girl a sympathetic look.  
  
'I don't really think you all need me anymore.'  
  
Simone's eyes widened.  
  
'Of course we do! I know Daddy is at work and I have classes, but you are family, Pilar.'  
  
Pilar nodded, then hugged her.  
  
'I feel the same way. But you know, you do have Whitney...'  
  
Simone pulled away abruptly.  
  
'Don't mention that bitch's name to me!'  
  
'Simone! Don't talk about your sister like that!'  
  
Simone turned away from her.  
  
'I'm sorry, Pilar! But you used to work for the Cranes! You know how despicable they are! And after what we found out about my mother and Julian Crane...how Whitney could disrespect our mother's memory like that is beyond me!'  
  
Pilar rubbed her shoulder.  
  
'I have to get going, but let's have lunch tomorrow at the book cafe. Maybe I can get Teresa to join us?'  
  
Simone nodded. But she didn't want to see Teresa. Everyone knew she was on Whitney's side, no matter how wrong she was!  
  
Pilar gave Simone's shoulder a squeeze, then walked out of the kitchen, carrying the envelope. She walked through the living room, picking up a purse that matched her suit, then walked towards the front door. She opened it, stepped out, then closed it behind her.  
  
Only when Pilar was safely outside, did she stop to pull the pictures out of the envelope. They were photographs of Liz Sanbourne looking at cars at the edge of Harmony Swamp. Pilar raised a brow, shoved the pictures back inside the envelope, then walked to her car. 


	8. The Wrath of Julian Crane

Disclaimer: Characters are property of NBC  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Pilar's been keeping a secret. Julian unleashes hell on Ivy.  
  
Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, entered the Harmony FBI offices with her badge raised to a computerized scanner. A door then opened and she walked down another long hallway.   
  
Her life had not been easy, though most people in Harmony, including her children, assumed that was because of her having to work as the Crane's housekeeper for 20 something years, and her having to make ends meet, when her husband, Martin Fitzgerald, disappeared. leaving her with 4 children to support.  
  
But no one realized, that what was hardest for Pilar, was listening to talk around town that Martin was either dead or had run out on her. Pilar knew that was not true. For Martin had not only been her husband and the father of Antonio, Luis, Teresa and Miguel, but he had been her FBI partner as well.  
  
They had not come to Harmony from Mexico or any other foreign place. Pilar had met Martin at the FBI academy at Quantico, Virginia, over 25 years ago. They had both been in training, and fell in love instantly.  
  
Their superiors didn't like the idea of them partnering up, given their personal relationship. They were given very few cases that they worked together. Finally, as their family began grow, Martin asked her to quit.  
  
Pilar did, for a few months. Then, the Federal Bureau of Investigation decided to go after Harrison Winthrop, Ivy's father. They were looking into some of the illegal activities that went on in his administration, during the time he was governor. Specifically, that Winthrop had been lax on immigration laws, and instead of turning illegals in, Winthrop was giving them jobs with other rich and powerful people. Some were friends, many were business allies, like Alistair Crane. Winthrop, as were the beneficiaries of his 'generosity', not only were not paying the taxes for their new help, but a few hapless workers had turned up dead, murdered all in the same way...strangled with some sort of metal wire.  
  
The FBI thought that sending in a couple, that pretended to be married, to find out what they could on Winthrop, would be just the solution to getting the goods on him. But Pilar had refused to let Martin 'pretend' to be married to anyone else, and insisted on working the mission with him. Neither of them knew they would end up living in Harmony, some twenty something years later. Neither of them could've foreseen that only one of them, would be raising their children.  
  
Once Martin disappeared, Pilar had to find the inner strength to keep working for Alistair Crane, a man that she knew had either killed or kidnapped her husband. She had to pretend to make it on a meager housekeeper's salary, when the government was giving her a check, and a 'widow's pay' for Martin. Luis and Antonio always thought their hard work kept the house. While Pilar loved those boys dearly, if they had really had to depend on their meager checks, they would've lost the house long ago.  
  
In many ways, Luis made her the proudest. She liked to think that somehow, her son had sensed his father's dedication to law enforcement(though none of the children were aware of their parents real profession) and decided to follow in his footsteps.  
  
Pilar played the role of loyal housekeeper, and protector of Crane family secrets, to the hilt. For deep down, she knew she had to. For surely, one of these days, one of those secrets would be the answer to her beloved husband's disappearance. And he had disappeared. Pilar would never believe he was dead.  
  
Now, she had in her possession, pictures of Liz Sanbourne at the Harmony Swamp. Pilar knew that Liz had been in collusion with Alistair Crane for some reason. And after what she heard had Julian's wedding, Pilar would have to guess, that their conspiracy had something to do with Eve, that poor thing. To suffer all because of a stupid mistake with the likes of Julian Crane...it hurt her soul to think that that pig was the father of her precious grandson.  
  
Helen Quake, the Director's secretary, smiled up at her, when Pilar entered the outer office.  
  
'Go on in, Pilar. He's expecting you.'  
  
Pilar smiled warmly at her in response, then opened the door to Director Spence Lowell's office. He stood up when she walked in. Pilar closed the door, then walked over to him, handing over the envelope to him.   
  
Spence Lowell glanced over the photographs quickly, then looked at her.  
  
'Good. We've got what we need.'  
  
Pilar sighed.  
  
'That's all well and good. But how about letting me in on this. I saw two thugs pull Alistair Crane out of his car and drag him into the swamp. Then Liz Sanbourne shows up. I can only guess that you're looking for Crane, and Liz had something to do with his disappearance.'  
  
Spence didn't answer directly.  
  
'Go on.' he said.  
  
Pilar lifted a brow.  
  
'Alright. Well, I'm going to assume that Alistair Crane didn't make it out of that swamp. So, you're looking for Liz....Spence, I don't care what happened to that man! Tell me that you asked me to do all of this because it connects to Martin?'  
  
Spence Lowell set the pictures down on his desk, then walked back around to his chair. He sat down in it and looked up at her.  
  
'How much do you know about Stefano DiMera?'  
  
Pilar's eyes widened! Good God! She wanted to cross herself.  
  
'Is this a joke? That's like asking a child what they know about Santa Claus! What the hell does that maniac have to do with any of this?'  
  
Spence stood up again.  
  
'We have a lead on DiMera, who once again, is supposed to be dead. We think he'll be contacting his 'loved ones' again, very soon. The FBI wants to send in Ms. Sanbourne.'  
  
Pilar blinked.  
  
'Spence, you've lost me here. You want to send Liz Sanbourne where? And you're talking as if you know where she is! No one has seen her since Alistair disappeared.'  
  
'We have her, Pilar. We have her here within the walls of the FBI. She was picked up as soon as she left the swamp.'  
  
Pilar slowly sat in a chair. She looked Spence up and down.  
  
'I want answers, Spence, now!'  
  
Spence sat on a corner of his desk.  
  
'Ms. Sanbourne is indirectly related to a woman that DiMera may contact. This is a very long shot, so we'll need you to interview her in a couple of days...'  
  
Pilar jumped up!  
  
'I'm not interviewing that barracuda! And I think your sources are wrong! Good luck in catching DiMera, but if this doesn't have anything to do with Martin, then I'm out of this!'  
  
Pilar stood up, clutching her purse. Spence's next words stopped her.  
  
'We believe that it Alistair Crane had DiMera kidnap your husband all of those years ago. We believe Martin could be alive today.'  
  
Pilar slowly turned around.  
  
'Stefano DiMera has Martin? That man has held my husband captive all of this time?!'  
  
Spence sighed.  
  
'Pilar, we know nothing for sure. But if we can reel in DiMera....'  
  
Pilar flung her purse down in a chair!  
  
'Stop with the runaround, Spence! If you want my help, you have to tell me what's going on here! Why do you have Liz Sanbourne here and how is she going to help me get my husband back? Do we know Martin is still alive? Why would Stefano keep him prisoner all of this time....'  
  
Pilar stopped herself. Her jaw set.  
  
'Alistair asked him to, is that it?'  
  
Spence looked at her sympathetically. He then turned and picked up a file off of his desk. It read: classified. He handed it to her.  
  
'This is the DiMera file. I'm trusting you with it. If you don't want anything to do with this, I'll have someone retrieve it from your home tomorrow at noon. If you want in on this, then you will call me here at nine that morning. After, I will let you know when you are to interview Liz Sanbourne.  
  
Pilar took the file, then nodded. She turned and walked out of his office. Once she was outside of it, she leaned against the door. Helen looked at her.  
  
'Pilar? Are you alright?'  
  
Pilar nodded. She already knew what her answer would be. Tonight she would look at the file, then, in a few days, she would find out what Liz Sanbourne's connection to this whole mess was!  
  
****  
  
SALEM  
  
Eve sat on the couch in the DiMera study, and peeked into some of the shopping bags. She pulled out a red, silk nightgown that Tony had picked out himself. Eve felt her face turn hot, at the thought of wearing it for him. She quickly put it back inside the bag.  
  
Eve leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. She had had a disturbing moment earlier that day. Eve had already decided that she wasn't going to mention it to Tony. He always looked so worried for her, and she didn't want him to bother him.  
  
It had happened when she was in the antique shop. Claude had been showing her some beautiful jewelry, when for the briefest moment, Eve had the oddest sensation. It was as if someone she knew needed her. Eve had excused herself from a puzzled Claude, and went over to the window to peek out. But she only saw Tony and Lexie. She shook it off, then returned to Claude. Tony later purchased a necklace for her.  
  
Eve stood up. All of these things Tony had bought for her were nice, but, they were not what she really needed right now. She looked over at Tony, as he strode into the room.  
  
'Are you taking inventory?' he asked teasingly, looking over her bags.  
  
Eve glanced at them as well and smiled.  
  
'Yes and no.'  
  
Tony walked over to the bar and began mixing two drinks. He glanced back over at her. She was awfully quiet.  
  
'I let the cook have the night off.' he said.  
  
Eve rubbed her cheek distractedly.  
  
'Really? Why?'  
  
Tony turned from the bar and handed her a drink. Eve stared at it, then set it down on a table. Tony eyed her.  
  
'I was going to cook us dinner. I thought we could spend a little time alone.'  
  
Eve gave him a lukewarm smile, then turned away. Tony raised a brow.  
  
'I see that my idea doesn't appeal t o you. Is it my cooking or my company that bothers you?'  
  
But Eve was staring at the shopping bags again. She suddenly turned from them to Tony.  
  
'I think it's about time you let me read that file.'  
  
Tony was momentarily stunned. File? What file? But Eve answered that question for him.  
  
'You know, the one you got from the investigator?'  
  
Tony put down his drink.  
  
'Why? I mean, why on earth would you bring that up now?'  
  
Eve began to feel guilty. Tony actually looked hurt!  
  
'Tony, this isn't right. I don't belong here...I don't think I should be starting a relationship with someone, when I don't know who I am.'  
  
Tony walked over to her and took ahold of her hands.  
  
'Eve, I told you who you are.'  
  
'Yes,' she said firmly. 'And my home is in Minnesota. I mean, if I'm a teacher, surely I have classes I need to get back to, don't I?'  
  
Tony liked his lips quickly. He then pulled her over to the sofa to sit down.  
  
'Eve, you do like me, don't you?'  
  
Eve smiled.   
  
'Of course I like you, Tony. Very much.'  
  
Tony then went a step further.  
  
'Do you think you could ever care for me, Eve?'  
  
Eve watched as he picked up one of her hands and kissed it. Her mouth went dry.  
  
'Well...Tony...I already do care for you. I mean, you've been my knight in shining armor.'  
  
'Could you love me?'  
  
Eve noted that Tony still had her hand near his lips. She shivered, but not from cold. She pulled her hand from his and stood up.  
  
'I can't love anyone until I can remember my life. Looking at that file might put my mind to rest.'  
  
Tony stood as well.  
  
'I don't understand what it is you need to know. Did you not believe me when I told you what I read in the file?'  
  
'Of course I did! This isn't about my not believing you. But...I don't know Tony...'  
  
Tony put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Listen to me, Eve. If reading that file will help you move on with your life, then fine, I will obtain it for you. But I want you to know, that once you do read it, I hope you will decide to make Salem your home...with me.'  
  
Eve felt overwhelmed. She didn't know what to say. She was touched.  
  
'And, to speed up your decision making process, I've decided to have a coming out party for you.'  
  
Eve smiled again.  
  
'A coming out party?' she asked.  
  
'Yes. A barbecue to be exact. My secretary is working on the invitations as we speak.'  
  
'Oh Tony! You shouldn't go through all of this trouble I....'  
  
Tony suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her! Eve stared at him, stunned when he stopped and released her face.  
  
'I want this town to know that you're important to me. I want my family and friends to know that you belong here. So, it is no trouble at all.'  
  
Tony then cleared his throat, a little thrown by his sudden show of emotion.  
  
'I'm going to go check on dinner. I'll have one of the servants help you take the bags up to your room.'  
  
Eve just nodded and watched as he left the room. She then looked over at the bags again. The nightgown she had been thinking about earlier was peeking out.  
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Whitney was still tending to Fox's bruises in the kitchen of the Crane estate, when Fox made a proposition.  
  
'Whitney, let's go somewhere.'  
  
Whitney smiled, looking at the puffiness around one his eyes.  
  
'Go somewhere? Fox, what are you talking about?'  
  
Fox took the cloth from her hand and set it down.  
  
'I think you've been under a lot of stress. I was thinking a trip somewhere might cheer you up.'  
  
Whitney half laughed.  
  
'Chad, the Crane mansion is a trip somewhere! I don't need to go anywhere.'  
  
Fox backed down momentarily. His approach was failing. And he had the Crane jet on standby. He wanted to leave for Bermuda with Whitney tonight. But, how was he going to accomplish that feat?  
  
****  
  
When Julian walked up to the front door, he was more than a little surprised to see Chad Harris there, waiting. Chad was about to ring the doorbell, when he turned and saw Julian coming up the walk. Julian extended his hand out to shake.  
  
'Chad? How have you been?'  
  
Chad glared at him, ignoring the proffered hand.  
  
'How do you think I've been? Look, I'm here to see Whitney and neither you or your damned son are going to stop me!'  
  
Chad then turned back around and rang the bell. Julian stared at his back. There had been a time when Eve had thought that Chad might be their lost son. But Eve had said that the DNA results came back negative. Still, Julian had developed a rapport with the lad, through Whitney. He was slightly regretful that the cost of making sure that Fox and Whitney got together, was any friendship he might've had with young Mr. Harris.  
  
But, this was war. And despite his earlier reservations about Fox's intentions towards Whitney, Julian could see that Fox was quite devoted to her. He honestly thought the two of them could make it work.  
  
'There's no need to ring the bell, I have my key. We'll go in together. I'm sure Whitney's around somewhere.' Julian said. Chad rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yeah...whatever!'  
  
Julian restrained himself at Chad's smart ass reply. What the hell was wrong with this young man?! Did he not realized that his own behavior was driving Whitney away from him? Did he not understand that he was playing right into Fox's hands? Julian wondered if he had been wrong when he had thought Chad had drive and ambition. Maybe he still did, but, just not when it came to women.  
  
Julian unlocked the door and walked in. A maid carrying a duster, walked over to him and took his briefcase. She then looked at Chad. Julian looked at him, then at the maid.  
  
'Chad Harris is here to see Ms. Russell.'  
  
The maid nodded, then disappeared down a hallway. Rebecca came seemingly out of nowhere, and threw her arms around Julian.  
  
'Hi Pookie! I missed you today!'  
  
She stopped suddenly, looking from Julian to Chad. Her arms slid from around Julian's neck. Something just hit her.  
  
'Did you get in a fight with Fox today?' she asked Chad, looking him up and down. There was not a scratch on him, which was not unusual. The Crane men weren't too handy with their fists, although Fox at least looked as if he had some promise.  
  
Julian looked over at Chad. Chad wore a defiant expression.  
  
'Just get Whitney out here!' Chad then began to yell. He then advanced to screaming Whitney's name! Rebecca's mouth dropped open, while Julian decided that he was in need of a drink...quite badly. He began walking towards the library. Rebecca, realizing that this was the moment he would probably realize Eve's CD's were gone, quietly walked off in another direction.  
  
Whitney and Fox came running from down a hallway. Whitney wore an expression of disgust.  
  
'What are you doing here and why are you screaming at the top of your lungs?!'  
  
Chad was a bit thrown. He had not been prepared for what appeared to be Whitney's utter contempt.  
  
'What choice did I have? You wouldn't come to me.'  
  
Fox smirked. But when Whitney looked back at him, his expression was one of sympathy.  
  
'Look, I'll leave you two alone.' Fox said.  
  
'Yeah thanks, punk!'  
  
Whitney put a hand up.  
  
'Whoa! I won't have you speaking to Fox that way! Not after what you did to him!'  
  
'He was asking for it, Whitney! He all but admitted he is after you! He's been trying to break us up this whole time! Don't let him win, baby!'  
  
Chad then attempted to touch her face, but she slapped it away. Fox grinned.  
  
'I want to know if you've been seeing Simone again?!'  
  
'WHAT???' Chad asked, looking her up and down. 'Where would you get an idea like that?!'  
  
Fox stepped forward...actually, he limped forward, as if to convey some hidden injury that he may have hidden from Whitney before. She did not miss it.  
  
'Fox...are you limping?'  
  
'It's nothing, Whitney. And Chad, she got the idea from me. I saw Simone and you at the Book Cafe today, remember? That's why my face looks like this!'  
  
Chad had to take a deep breath. He looked his rival up and down.  
  
'You lying ass ^%$%$$$%!!!'  
  
'Chad!' Whitney cried out, appalled at his language. Fox grinned again.  
  
****  
  
Julian peeked out of the library, drink in hand. Did he just hear that Harris lad call Fox a &^^%$%$%? Lord! It looked as if his son was getting closer in his quest to make Whitney a Crane. He felt a small amount of pride, then closed the library door, lest, things got violent.  
  
Julian then turned and walked over to the CD player. Listening to one of Eve's songs would drown out the would be melee that was taking place out in the hallway. He set his drink down on the desk and reached for a CD. Nothing.  
  
Julian frowned, then looked around the CD player, behind it, then around the room, as panic began to creep in. Did one of the servants dare touch his precious Eve CD's?!   
  
Julian then realized, after throwing aside couch cushions and pulling out drawers, that his collection was not in this room. And he wanted to know why.  
  
He walked to the library door and flung it open, hard! Whitney was standing between the two men, serving as a buffer. The three of them looked over at him.  
  
'Dad?' Fox asked.  
  
'Have either Whitney or you seen my CD collection?' Julian asked, in a calm, controlled voice.  
  
Fox looked away. Oh boy! Is that what the hell Rebecca had been doing in there all day? Trashing his father's Eve CD's? There would be hell to pay!  
  
But Whitney looked confused.  
  
'Uh, no Mr...Julian. I haven't been in there all day. But Fox and I can help you look for them.'  
  
Julian walked up to her.  
  
'Whitney, they're CD's of songs your mother sang. They're my most prized treasure...second only to what your mother meant to me.'  
  
Whitney was stunned by the pain she saw in his eyes. She felt bad for him, and in a small way, for Rebecca. She was Julian's wife, and clearly, she was not a 'prized treasure'.  
  
But Chad was disgusted!  
  
'You kept CD's of Whitney's mom singing? Why? So you could get off on them?!'  
  
Whitney slowly turned around to face him. She then slapped him hard! Julian and Fox stepped back.  
  
'That is the second time you've disrespected my mother's memory. Get out! Go! You and Simone deserve one another!'  
  
Chad rubbed his cheek. He couldn't believe Whitney was just going to take Fox's word over his! It was a sign of how far apart they'd grown. He backed away, looking from Whitney to Fox. He pointed at him.  
  
'I'm going to get you, Crane! Don't you ever doubt that!'  
  
Fox just raised a brow. He liked how Whitney had sounded just now, ordering Chad from the mansion, as if it was her home.   
  
Chad then turned and pulled open the door. He stalked off, leaving it open. Whitney put her face in her hands and began to cry. Fox walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. Julian watched the tender scene briefly, before walking off in search of Rebecca. Maybe she knew about his CD'S.  
  
Whitney stopped crying and pulled away from Fox.  
  
'I'm sorry. I'm sorry Chad came here and acted like that.'  
  
'Hey, hey! Don't apologize for him! He should've come over here, hat in hand, begging your forgiveness for Simone. Look, lets get out of here. I'll get the jet ready, we'll go and have some fun. It'll take your mind off of this crap. When we get back, you can face Chad, Simone...even your father. What do you say?'  
  
Whitney suddenly nodded. A trip somewhere far from Harmony, might be just what she needed to clear her head. She smiled up at him and nodded. Fox wiped a tear off of her face.  
  
****  
  
Julian found Rebecca out by the pool, laying on chaise and reading a magazine. He snatched the magazine from her.  
  
'Hey! I was reading that!'  
  
Julian pulled her up by the arm.  
  
'Pookie, you're hurting me!'  
  
'I want to know what happened to the CD's that I had in the library! And don't try to blame a servant!'  
  
Rebecca had been practicing her response all day. It hadn't been very hot today, so she didn't know how much damage had been done to the damned things up in the attic! But she wasn't crazy. She knew she'd better look clueless as hell, or Julian would make her pay!  
  
'Honey, you're CD's are missing?'  
  
'You didn't notice?' he asked sarcastically.  
  
'No...I mean they were there when I was talking to Ivy today....'  
  
'Ivy was here?'  
  
Rebecca could barely contain her glee!  
  
'Yes, we were in the library discussing Ethan and Gwen, when Fox came in looking beat up. I left to see if he needed anything. When I returned, Ivy had left. But I think the CD's were still there...I can't be sure.'  
  
'Damn her!' Julian hissed.  
  
'Honey, why would Ivy want your CD's? Maybe we should check with one of the servants? Maybe they moved them while they were cleaning...''  
  
'Ivy! That ^^%$%^&$@#!' Julian swore. Rebecca's eyes widened. Good God! She was damned glad she wasn't Ivy Winthrop at this moment!  
  
Julian then turned and began walking briskly from the pool area, towards the garages. Rebecca had to run to keep up.   
  
'Pookie! Where are you going?'  
  
Julian stopped and turned around. He spoke in a calm tone.  
  
'To visit my charming ex-wife, the 'Whore of Harmony'. I'll be back in a New York minute, darling.'  
  
Julian then turned and strode towards the garages.  
  
****  
  
Ivy yawned, as she watched John Hastings, Simone Russell, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald and Charity Standish, look over John's ant farm. She looked towards the front door. God! When did Sam get off of his shift? This was a rare night that she might be able to get him alone, since Grace was over at the Russell house, babying T.C. again.  
  
Simone wrinkled her nose and looked at John.  
  
'You actually had to touch the things?' she asked.  
  
John smiled patiently at her.  
  
'Touching them was the only way to get them inside this case.'  
  
Simone rolled her eyes.   
  
'I know that, but, it just seems sick. I hate ants.'  
  
Charity and Miguel moved away from them. Kay was next door with Tabitha and the baby. Miguel would have to leave her soon to go check on their welfare. She tried not to think about it.  
  
'So, what do you think?' Charity asked him, eyeing John and Simone.  
  
Miguel shrugged.  
  
'I don't know Charity. I mean, yes, I think they'd make a great couple. But Simone is just not over Chad yet.'  
  
Charity shook her head.  
  
'Maybe. But I think the more time she spends with John, the faster Chad will fade from her memory. I just hate to see her so unhappy.'  
  
Miguel nodded in agreement.  
  
'Tell me about it. Worse yet, what's going on between her and Whitney is really terrible. I like Whitney, but I don't understand her living with Fox Crane.'  
  
Miguel stopped talking suddenly. The sound of Ivy's electric wheelchair approaching caused them both to turn and look down at her.  
  
'Charity, do you know when Sam will be coming home?' she asked in her sweetest sounding voice.  
  
Charity did not have a chance to answer. The doorbell rang.   
  
'I'll get it.' Miguel said, anxious to get away from Ivy. Everyone knew she was trying to break up the Bennett's. Frankly, he'd prefer not to talk to her at all.  
  
He walked over to the door and opened it. He instantly regretted it.  
  
'Mr. Crane?' he asked.  
  
Ivy swung around her chair. Julian? What the hell did he want?  
  
Julian shoved past Miguel.  
  
'Hey!' Miguel cried out. John and Simone stopped looking at the ants and watched Julian approach Ivy.  
  
'You bitch! I want what you stole from my home this afternoon! Now, Ivy! Get them now!'  
  
Ivy looked him up and down and began to smirk.  
  
'What are you talking about, Julian? Have you lost your mind?'  
  
Julian bent down and placed both hands on either side of her wheelchair.  
  
'I want those CD's. I'm not in the mood to play any games with you. Go get them now!'  
  
Ivy then broke into a full smile. Rebecca must've been more upset by her snippy early morning call, than she had let on this afternoon. Bravo! She got rid of Julian's Eve CD collection. In the process, she also framed her for the theft! Ivy did a mental shrug. She could go a few rounds with her bastard ex until Sam showed up. Actually, if Sam came home and saw Julian harassing her, it could work in her favor. If she didn't, at least one of these sniveling teens could attest to what happened!  
  
Ivy then leaned forward and began to sing 'Stormy Weather' in the same, breathless way that Eve used to. She also did it in a sing song voice!  
  
Julian lost control and began to try and shake her chair! Ivy squealed.  
  
'Help, somebody!'  
  
Miguel and John pulled Julian away, as Ivy backed up, then rammed forward, hitting Julian, Miguel and John! The three of them went flying back onto a couch!  
  
'Ms. Winthrop, stop it!' Simone screamed. Charity ran over to the men on the couch.  
  
'My God! Is everyone alright?'  
  
But Julian jumped up, just as Ivy tried to whiz past him towards the front door. He grabbed the back of her wheelchair and pulled against the pressure of her motor.  
  
'Stop it, Julian!' she screamed. 'Stop it! I don't have your damned CD's!'  
  
But Julian didn't believe her. He pulled extra hard on the wheelchair and shoved it to the right. Ivy went crashing into the ant farm! The ants and Ivy, smashed onto the ground!  
  
'AHHHHHH!' Ivy screamed, as she jumped up off of the floor, rubbing her hands all over her body, to get the ants off of her.  
  
'One of you twits get over here and help me! I think they're in my hair!' she screamed.  
  
She suddenly stopped yelling and looked at everyone. Everyone in the room was staring at her, their faces clearly shocked. For Ivy Winthrop, was standing in front of them, bellowing out orders. Ivy swallowed.  
  
'Oops.' was all she said, slowly fingering her hair for stray ants. 


	9. Ivy's Miracle

Chapter 9  
  
Celeste tells Lexie about her association with Eve. Teresa and Austin meet again.  
  
Grace and T.C. were out on his patio, when they heard the commotion from her house.   
  
'What the hell is going on over there?' T.C. said aloud, knowing Simone was over there. Grace began running, with T.C., close on her heels.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam Bennett pulled up in his driveway and was met with quite a sight. Julian Crane was dragging Ivy out onto the lawn! Miguel, John, Charity and Simone just stood there and did nothing! Sam noticed that Tabitha and Kay also came out of Tabitha's home.   
  
Sam jumped out of the car and ran to Julian and Ivy. He punched Julian hard in the face. The blow caused Julian to release Ivy and fall back onto the lawn. Sam looked at the kids.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with you all?! Why would you let Crane do this to Ivy?!'  
  
'Sam!' Ivy sobbed.  
  
Sam reached down and picked her up in his arms. Julian, Miguel, John and Simone, let out short laughs of contempt, all in unison. Charity was quiet.  
  
'Put her down, Mr. Bennett!' Miguel yelled.  
  
Julian rubbed his jaw and stood up.  
  
'Yes, Chief Bennett. I would dare say that you will find that Ivy isn't the cripple you thought her to be!'  
  
'Shut up, Crane!' Sam hissed, then carried Ivy back into the house. Simone and Charity stepped aside so he could have access to the doorway. Simone began shaking her head at the others.  
  
'She won't be there for long. Once we tell Mr. Bennett that's she's been faking all of this time...'  
  
'Well,' Charity began, 'it is possible that she did just get the feeling back in her legs.'  
  
Tabitha and Kay came forward. Tabitha wrinkled her nose.  
  
'What is this I hear? Ivy can walk?' Tabitha asked, wondering why she had not known that already.  
  
'So she was faking all of this time.' Kay said, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
'What's going on over here?' Grace asked, out of breath. T.C. was behind her. He walked up to Simone and the others. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Julian.  
  
'Are you alright? What was all of that noise?' he asked.  
  
Simone put an arm around him.  
  
'We're okay, Daddy. We found out that Ms. Winthrop has been faking this whole time.'  
  
'Faking? Faking what?' T.C. asked.  
  
Julian rolled his eyes. God, how did Eve stay married to this moron for so long?  
  
T.C. caught the dirty look Julian gave him, and let go of Simone.  
  
'What are you doing here, Julian?' he asked, his body tensed for a fight. Grace pulled him back, but looked at Julian as well.  
  
'You were here to see Ivy?' she asked.  
  
Julian smoothed his now wrinkled tie.  
  
'I was. She stole something from my home this afternoon. I wanted it back. Things got a bit violent, and we discovered that she could walk.'  
  
Grace's eyes went wide!  
  
'The only reason I let that bitch stay in my house, was because I thought she was handicapped! Are you sure of what you saw?'  
  
Charity stepped forward.  
  
'We all saw it, Aunt Grace. But I do think maybe Mr. Crane's shoving Ms. Winthrop into the ant farm, might have brought back the feeling in her legs.'  
  
It got quiet, as everyone looked at Charity as if she were nuts!  
  
'Did you see all of that in one of your 'premonitions'? Kay asked snidely.  
  
Miguel put up a hand.  
  
'Okay, that's enough. Mrs. Bennett, your husband is in there with Ms. Winthrop now.'  
  
Grace nodded her thanks and hurried into the house. There were ants everywhere. She turned around and looked at John.  
  
'John honey, could you pick up your ants?'  
  
John nodded.  
  
'I'm sorry, Mom. Simone, do you want to help?'  
  
Simone looked him up and down.  
  
'Help pick up ants?! Uh, no!' Simone answered. Besides, she wanted keep an eye on her father. He was glaring at Julian.  
  
'Go on in, sweetheart. I'm sure it will be alright.' he said absently, eyeing Julian. John pulled on Simone's arm and they went inside.   
  
Miguel looked at Julian and T.C. as well. Tabitha turned and went back over to the home. If there were to be any fireworks between the two men, she could watch from her window. Kay walked up to Miguel and Charity.  
  
'Are you coming over to see the baby?' she asked, ignoring Charity.  
  
'Uh, I don't think I should leave just yet.' he answered, his eyes still on T.C. and Julian. Charity patted his shoulder.  
  
'Go. I'll get Uncle Sam and John if anything happens.'  
  
'Yes,' Kay answered, 'Charity will take care of everything.'   
  
Kay then pulled on Miguel's hand, steering him towards Tabitha's house. Charity emitted a sad sigh, then walked back inside the house.  
  
Julian and T.C. stared one another down.  
  
'Just why were you here throwing Ivy out of her wheelchair?' T.C. asked, his tone, menacing.  
  
Julian's eyes went over T.C.. The man didn't look as if he'd lost a night's sleep over Eve. Now that she was gone, there was no need to hide anything.  
  
'Ivy stole some CD's I had of Eve singing. I want them back.'  
  
T.C.'s mouth dropped open!  
  
'You have CD's of Eve singing....'  
  
T.C. thought back to the Crane parties, when those strange jazzy sounding songs could be heard from the library. T.C. always thought that voice sounded familiar! That was Eve? Crane was playing them even back then? This lech had been after his wife all of this time?  
  
T.C.'s face was too easy to read! It was clear that he was thinking back to everytime he may have heard those then tapes. Julian smiled.  
  
'You sonofabitch! If anyone should have those CD's, it's her family, the people that loved her! That wouldn't be you!'  
  
Julian stepped up to him.  
  
'You would be wrong on that point. Remember all of those Crane parties Ivy invited the two of you to? I wanted Eve then, during every single one of them! The night before I married Rebecca, I begged her to leave you, so that we could be together. But she wouldn't leave you. And you repaid her by sleeping with Liz. I hope to God Whitney never finds out how you killed her mother...'  
  
T.C. came at him so fast, Julian never had time to react. He found himself pinned under T.C. and taking vicious punch after punch. After the fourth one, something inside Julian just burst. He managed to reach up and jab T.C. hard in the eye!  
  
'Christ!' T.C. screamed, rolling away from Julian and holding his eye. Miguel came running out of Tabitha's house. Simone screamed, then kicked at Julian, before rushing to her father. John, Charity and Simone bent over T.C..  
  
'Daddy!' Simone cried out.  
  
'My eye! My eye!' T.C. howled.  
  
Miguel reached them, then ran inside the Bennett house to call 911. Julian managed to stand, then slip back inside the Bennett house. There was still the matter of his CD's.  
  
****  
  
'Tell me you're not serious, Sam!' Grace cried out.  
  
Ivy was standing in the middle of the room. Sam and Grace were by her door. She turned away and smiled.  
  
She had told Sam that she just could 'suddenly' walk. She had no idea how or why it happened, but that it was a miracle. Sam agreed. Unfortunately, she did tell him that now that she could walk, she would find another place to live. That part, was not so great.  
  
And it was obvious Sam believed her story, bless his heart. Ivy loved him all the more!  
  
'Sam, I told you Ivy wasn't going to her physical therapy classes! And now we know why! She could walk all of this time!'  
  
Grace then looked around Sam at the smirking Ivy.  
  
'How long, Ivy? How long have you been able to walk?'  
  
Ivy put on her most pitiful expression.  
  
'I told Sam and I'll tell you, I don't know how it happened. All of a sudden I could walk. But I can assure you, I couldn't this morning.'  
  
Sam's eyes went from Grace, to Julian, who was standing in the doorway, looking worse than ever! Sam only hit him once! And if he didn't do that to Julian's face, then that meant...  
  
'Where's T.C.?' Sam asked curtly. Grace turned around to look at Julian. Ivy raised a brow.  
  
Julian cleared his throat.  
  
'Miguel put in a call to 911. T.C. did his usual thing and got hurt.'  
  
'You mean you got lucky!' Ivy snorted from across the room.  
  
Sam looked at Ivy.  
  
'I have to see to this, I don't want you in here alone with him.'  
  
Ivy walked up to him and touched his face. Grace gasped at her gall. Julian rubbed one of his bruises. Poor Grace didn't stand a chance.  
  
'Thank you, Sam. But I'm not afraid of him. Besides, he wouldn't dare do anything.'  
  
'He dared before, Ivy.'  
  
Ivy's hand slipped down from his face.  
  
'I'll be fine. Go.'  
  
Sam nodded reluctantly, then left the bedroom, shoving Julian aside. Grace looked at Ivy.  
  
'I want you gone from this house, today!' Grace snapped, then followed after Sam. Julian smiled.  
  
'Well, well dear. It looks like your scam has been uncovered. Wherever will you go?'  
  
Ivy looked directly at him.  
  
'I don't have your CD's. But I did call your precious Becky to tell her of their existence. I don't think it is a coincidence that they're suddenly gone. Now get out!'  
  
Julian felt drained. He could think of no parting shot for this witch, so he simply turned and left the bedroom. Ivy smiled again.  
  
****  
  
Teresa walked into the Book Cafe and spotted Austin Reed sitting at a table, drinking a cappuccino. She tossed her dark hair and walked up to him. He looked up from some reports he had been reading.  
  
'Mind if I join you?' she asked.  
  
Austin stood up and pulled out a chair for her. Teresa smiled her thanks and sat down. He sat back down as well. Teresa's eyes fell on the file. It read, Crane Industries.  
  
'I see you're working hard there.'  
  
Austin shrugged.  
  
'It's just a proposal I wanted to run by Alistair.'  
  
'Well, you could run it by Julian.' she suggested.  
  
Austin shook his head.  
  
'I haven't changed my mind on that front. Something has happened to Alistair. You should have heard the names he used to call Julian behind his back.'  
  
Teresa nodded. She could imagine...as a matter of fact, she was pretty sure she had heard Julian's father speak of him in unglowing terms.  
  
'Okay, but isn't it possible that Alistair...I don't know, met a woman or something?'  
  
Austin appeared to be thinking.  
  
'Tell me, how did you end up married to Julian?'  
  
Teresa stared at him, a little thrown by the change of subject,  
  
'I thought it was common knowledge. Besides, I was never really married to him.'  
  
Austin leaned forward.  
  
'Well, I know that it was not exactly a love match. But the two of you do share a son. Something must have happened.'  
  
Teresa laughed briefly, then, her expression turned somber.  
  
'To make a long story short, I woke up in bed with him...we had both been drinking. Otherwise, I would've never let that man touch me.'  
  
Austin didn't respond at first. He then covered one of her hands with his own.  
  
'I'm sorry for prying. I guess I just wanted to know for sure if Julian was any competition.'  
  
Teresa's mouth dropped open. She liked the feel of his hand on hers.  
  
'Julian Crane competition? You've got to be kidding! Besides he's married to Rebecca.'  
  
Austin let go of her hand.  
  
'Everyone knows how much Julian values marriage, love or anything or anyone else but himself.'  
  
Teresa shook her head.  
  
'I agree, but for you to think that he would mean anything to me...he's little Ethan's father, period. Now, let's get back to your mystery.'  
  
Austin knew he had insulted her. And for that he was sorry. Maybe, if he told her a little of what he knew, it might soften the blow that his questions had caused.  
  
'I know that Alistair and I had an appointment to discuss a report I had worked on. His secretary called and canceled, telling me that some important business had taken him out of the building. Teresa, if he was going to kick back and turn everything over to Julian, even temporarily, Alistair would've appraised everyone in the company of the change. But for Julian to just burst in and tell us that he's now in charge...I just don't see it.'  
  
Teresa looked away. Austin did have a point. She couldn't imagine Alistair canceling an appointment with Austin, then having Julian inform everyone that he's in charge. It would seem more likely that Alistair would have told Austin what was going to happen, before he canceled their meeting.  
  
'You know Austin, you seem like a sweet guy...'  
  
'I am.' Austin answered, smiling at her.  
  
Teresa smiled back.  
  
'Yes, well, then you may have to just face up to the fact, that the Crane's have enemies that extend beyond Harmony. Maybe something has happened to Alistair. And no, while I wouldn't put it past Julian to take advantage of his father's absence, that man does not have the spine to do something as bold as kill or kidnap his father. But, maybe you should go to the police, if it will make you feel better.'  
  
Austin cracked his knuckles, then stood up. Teresa stood as well.  
  
'You know, Teresa, you're right. It is bothering me, but, I will take into account what you said. Julian doesn't seem to have that much nerve to get rid of his father. He's too afraid of him. And it's not like Alistair and I are close...he can be eccentric. Maybe he did meet someone or just decided to take a vacation. So, how about dinner and a movie?'  
  
Once again, Teresa was thrown by the sudden change of subject. She shook her head.  
  
'I have to get home to my son. It was nice seeing you again.' she said, before walking out of the cafe. Once outside, she realized she had completely forgotten what she had come in for in the first place!  
  
Austin watched her from a window. He hadn't felt anything for anyone since Sami Brady had ripped his heart in two. Maybe he shouldn't rush into anything. His thoughts moved from Teresa to Alistair. There was a part of him that didn't feel right sitting on this. Austin decided to keep his ears open, in case he heard anything else suspicious.  
  
****  
  
Julian slammed into the house, walked into the library and made himself a drink. He would call his lawyer later, for surely T.C. Russell was at the hospital, blubbering about how he had been attacked by him, instead of how it really was.  
  
Rebecca quietly slipped into the room. She handed him a basket full of CD's. Julian snatched them from her!  
  
'It was you! I should've known!'  
  
Rebecca looked away from him.  
  
'I hope Ivy didn't do that to you from her chair?'  
  
Julian shook his head.  
  
'Did you know she could walk all of this time?' he asked. Rebecca's mouth dropped open.  
  
'Oh my God! No! Interesting...maybe she should've been an actress.'  
  
Julian grunted, but did not answer. He took the basket of CD's and walked over to the CD player. Rebecca folded her arms.  
  
'You're going to have to make a decision, Julian. Do you want me or a ghost?'  
  
Julian set the basket down and turned to face her.  
  
'What are you talking about?' he asked blithely. He noticed she was dressed in a curvaceous looking nightgown. Neither the lingerie, or her, held any interest for him.  
  
'Our sex life has went down the toilet, Julian! And I'm not stupid! I know it's because you're longing for a dead woman! You were longing for her when she was alive!'  
  
Julian sighed and faced her.  
  
'I can't help what I feel, Rebecca. Our marriage, to me, is just one notch emptier than the one I had with Ivy. I definitely have more fun with you than I ever did with her...but we both know this is not a love match. I can't give you anymore than what I have been. I doubt I ever will.'  
  
Rebecca just stared at him, then nodded.  
  
'No, Julian, it isn't a love match. And I'm not asking for undying love. But I do ask that you don't disrespect me by allowing other people and servants, to know that you are pining for Eve Russell. Now Ivy, and God knows who else, knows how important those CD's are. I'm going to look like a fool!'  
  
Julian has no response at first. He picked up his drink and gulped it down quickly. He then set the glass down.  
  
'I can do that, I suppose.'  
  
Rebecca smiled and walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
'That's my pookie! So, how about we retire early? Fox and Whitney left on a trip, so, we practically have the whole house to ourselves.'  
  
Julian reached up and removed her hands.  
  
'I have some work to do. Crane Industries business. It can't be avoided.'  
  
There was a loud and long silence. Rebecca then nodded, turned and walked out of the library. Julian closed his eyes briefly. There had been a part of him that had hated hurting her in that way. But their relationship, whatever it was, was always honest. Rebecca was looking for another rich man to replace Jonathan. He was just looking for sex...and now he didn't even want that from her.  
  
Julian then turned and walked back over to the CD player. He looked over his favorite one, then put it in. He then turned down the sound very low. Soon, Eve's enchanting version of 'Stormy Weather' softly filtered out of the speakers.  
  
****  
  
SALEM  
  
Lexie finished putting Theo down for his nap, then walked back downstairs, where Celeste was waiting on the couch. Her mother had just dropped in, without calling, which was fine, but Lexie sensed that this was not a social call. She skipped off the second bottom step.   
  
Celeste, hearing the noise, stood up and turned around. Her smile was shaky.  
  
'How is my grandson doing?' she asked.  
  
'Fine, same as when you asked me ten minutes ago. What's going on? Why are you really here?'  
  
Celeste was tempted to make a joke, but her heart was so heavy, ever since her visit with Julian Crane, that she just decided to tell the truth.  
  
'Alexandra, I was married, once before.'  
  
Lexie didn't appear to be to fazed. She shrugged.  
  
'Oh. Okay, why are you telling me this now? Is your ex-husband back?'  
  
Celeste rubbed her hands together.  
  
'He's dead. Stefano killed him.'  
  
Now, Lexie looked shocked! She walked over to her and sat down on the sofa. Celeste sat as well.  
  
'My father killed your husband? Okay, do I dare ask why?'  
  
Celeste cleared her throat.  
  
'I was cheating on him with Stefano. My husband caught us, Stefano killed him. It was more like self defense...sort of.'  
  
Lexie took a deep breath.  
  
'What's going on here, Mom? Why does any of this matter now?'  
  
Celeste touched Lexie's hand.  
  
'Because the man I was married to was Eve's father.'  
  
Lexie pulled her hand away quickly and stood up!  
  
'My God! Stefano killed Eve's father?! You were married to Eve's father? That means she's going to remember you when she gets her memory back!'  
  
Celeste stood up as well.  
  
'No, she won't. I never met her. Eve was estranged from her family, something she does not remember.'  
  
'Then how do you know you have the right Eve? Maybe you were married to another woman's father?'  
  
Celeste shook her head quickly.  
  
'Warren, that was Eve's father, kept pictures of her all around. I could never forget that face, even if it is slightly older.'  
  
Lexie said nothing for a moment. This whole Eve/Tony situation went from bad to worse!   
  
'Have you told Tony?' Lexie asked.  
  
Celeste sighed.  
  
'Yes, for all of the good it did. He still plans to just keep lying to Eve.'  
  
'Mom, I don't see what we can do about any of this. Let's just stay out of it.'  
  
Celeste put her hands on Lexie's shoulders.  
  
'That's what I want you to do. I don't want to see anything else disrupt your marriage to Abraham.'  
  
'But?' Lexie prodded.  
  
Celeste's hands slid down off of her daughter's shoulders.  
  
'I am going to Harmony. That is where Eve is from. I want to know what happened to get her to this point.'  
  
Lexie's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Mom! I don't think you should! I mean, Tony had an investigator look into all of that! He thinks Eve was in danger.'  
  
'Tony fed Eve false information.'  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
Celeste sighed.  
  
'I just do. Look, I'm going to Harmony, and if I'm satisfied that Eve would be better off with Tony, then I will come back and not say a word.'  
  
'But?' Lexie said.  
  
'If I find that her husband and children, or anyone else that loves her, are in any pain or missing her, I will tell them the truth and get them here to Salem. I owe that much to Warren...and to Eve.'  
  
Lexie said nothing. She knew that Tony was wrong, but, when she saw how her brother was with Eve, she just didn't have the heart to lecture him. He seemed so happy, and it was not as if Eve were being mistreated in any way.  
  
'When do you leave?' Lexie asked quietly.  
  
'Tonight.' Celeste answered.  
  
**** Middle of the Night in the DiMera Mansion  
  
Tony burst into Eve's room again. Her screams has awakened him.  
  
Eve, for her part, felt stupid! She was embarrassed that she had awakened Tony...again, over some foolish nightmare!  
  
Tony turned on the small lamp that was on her nightstand and pulled her into his arms. Eve lay her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back.  
  
'You're safe now. Was it the same dream? Where you're underwater?'  
  
Eve nodded against his shoulder, then pulled away. Tony peered at her.  
  
'What is it, Eve? Was it worse this time?'  
  
Eve sniffed, wiping tears away from her face.  
  
'I just feel so silly for letting this get to me. I know I'm safe here. I think this time it was the men.'  
  
Tony didn't like the sound of this!  
  
'Men?' he asked carefully.  
  
Eve nodded, blinking hard.  
  
'Yes...one of them was yelling at me...I couldn't figure out why...and I didn't say anything to him...or yell back...and the other...'  
  
'Yes? The other one what?' Tony asked.  
  
'The other said he loved me.' Eve decided to say no more after that. There had been something about that man, with the grayish hair, that even in her dream, she had no doubt that he loved her.  
  
Yet, that couldn't be. Tony had told her she had no family, no husband or boyfriend. So, who was this man that told her he loved her? And who was the man that had yelled at her?  
  
Tony pulled her to him and stroked her back again. Eve was beginning to remember, at least that was what Tony suspected these dreams were all about. The man that was yelling at her, probably was her husband, T.C. Russell. Tony had read in the report that he was somewhat of a hothead.   
  
And the other man was probably Crane. Tony remembered his Harvard days with Julian Crane. It was well known he could sweet talk any woman into bed, with words of love. He had no doubt he'd used some line on Eve to confuse her, and put her marriage into jeopardy.  
  
'Will you stay with me?' Eve asked suddenly.  
  
Tony was delighted by her invitation. Tony climbed into bed with her, and Eve, leaned into him, in spoon fashion. His arms were draped around her. Her arms rested on his. He soon felt her body relax, and knew she was asleep.  
  
For the first time since he met Eve, Tony was at a loss on how to proceed. He had no problem with her wanting to be reunited with her children. But, if she went back to T.C. Russell, or worse yet, Julian Crane, Tony knew he would have to kill one or both of them. And he would, before he would let Eve go. 


	10. A Salem Resident Visits Harmony

Disclaimer: Characters are property of NBC.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Julian and Sheridan have a heart to heart. Celeste meets T.C..  
  
Three days later, Pilar hurried down the steps of the Harmony FBI sub-basement. She had read the DiMera file thoroughly.  
  
She tried to remind herself, as she headed towards the door that housed Liz Sanbourne, that her son, Antonio, was once in love with this woman. And Pilar was relatively sure that Liz had returned his feelings. That is why she would never understand why Liz did what she did to her sister. It gave her the creeps to think of a woman like that marrying one of her sons.  
  
Spence Lowell was already outside of the door waiting. Pilar stopped in front of him.  
  
'She's waiting?' Pilar asked.  
  
'Yes, and I have to say, her mood gets worse with each week.'  
  
'Well too bad,' Pilar said, her voice hard, 'because I want to get moving on this right away.'  
  
'Well, you may get your wish.'  
  
Pilar tilted her head.  
  
'Has something else happened?' she asked.  
  
Spence lowered his voice.  
  
'One of our informants told us that Celeste Perrault is here in Harmony.'  
  
Pilar said nothing, as she digested the news. Why in the world would Liz's step-mother be here? To see Liz? Pilar highly doubted that.  
  
Pilar put her hand on the knob.  
  
'I'm going in, wish me luck.' she said.  
  
Spence nodded.  
  
'You just make her realize that she doesn't have any other choice but to help us. Otherwise, we'll charge her with conspiracy to commit murder.'  
  
Pilar eyed him.  
  
'Do you really think Alistair Crane is dead?'  
  
'Do you think he could've made it out of that swamp?' Spence asked her.  
  
Pilar shrugged, then opened the door. Liz was sitting at a table, dressed in regular clothes. She looked very puzzled when she saw Pilar. Pilar closed the door and walked up to the table.  
  
'Hello,Liz.'  
  
Liz stood up and looked her up and down. Pilar was dressed in a suit by Prada and her hair was swept up.  
  
'Pilar...what are you doing here? Have you come to get me out of here?'  
  
Pilar crossed her arms.  
  
'I'm with the FBI.'  
  
Liz smiled.  
  
'You're kidding, right?'  
  
Pilar rolled her tongue around in her mouth.  
  
'Sit down, Liz. I'm going to tell you what we need from you.'  
  
But Liz continued to stand. Her tone became belligerent.  
  
'What you need from me? Were you a part of this the whole time? Did you know I was being kept here and not tell anyone?'  
  
Pilar rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.  
  
'Who would I have told, Liz? No one cares about you.'  
  
Liz's bottom lip trembled.  
  
'That's not true. Antonio cares.'  
  
Pilar didn't answer. She knew her son was a loving and caring man. She had not doubt that Antonio, while not in love with Liz, would still care about her welfare.  
  
'Pilar, I've been here over a month now.'  
  
'Have you been mistreated in any way?' Pilar asked.  
  
'Well, no. I was allowed to bring my clothes and some other things. They told me that they were taking me to some safehouse...because of Alistair Crane. But the longer I stay here, the more I don't believe that. And then there's you. Does your family know that you work for the FBI?'  
  
'We're not here to discuss me.' Pilar said shortly.  
  
'So, they don't. I know Antonio and Luis would be worried sick if they knew...'  
  
'Sit down, Liz.' Pilar repeated impatiently. Liz did what she was told, her eyes sweeping over the woman she thought had been nothing better than a housekeeper.  
  
'We want you to get in touch with your ex-step-mother, Celeste Perrault.'  
  
Liz sniffed.  
  
'Uh, no. I don't think so.' she answered.  
  
'You want to get out of here, don't you Liz?'  
  
Liz blinked.  
  
'Of course I do! But what the hell would that heifer have to do with what happened to Alistair?! I told that man...Spence?'  
  
Pilar nodded.  
  
'I told him everything that I know! And what I know has nothing to do with Celeste Perrault!' Pilar sat down.  
  
'Tell me what you think you know.'  
  
'Julian Crane blackmailed me into setting his father up. When I got to the Harmony Swamp, Alistair's car was there, along with another one. I then jumped in my car and left, I swear!'  
  
'Julian Crane blackmailed you with what?' Pilar asked sharply.  
  
Liz sighed.  
  
'I was working for Alistair Crane. He hated Eve. He said he wanted to make sure that my sister's secrets came out, even if that meant T.C. would kill Julian.'  
  
Pilar rubbed her hands together.  
  
'I have a question: from what I read of your background, you were in boarding school during the years that you claim your father molested you. That was a lie, wasn't it?'  
  
Liz nodded reluctantly. Pilar stood up.  
  
'You are loathsome! I can just imagine how Eve suffered!'  
  
Liz jumped up!  
  
'You let me out of here now, Pilar! I don't know what kind of game you people are playing, but I want nothing to do with Celeste! God! Why am I not surprised that she's in trouble?! I knew she was trash from the moment I set eyes on her!'  
  
Pilar smiled thinly.  
  
'Celeste is here in Harmony. We want you to re-establish contact with your former step-mother. We think Stefano DiMera will be contacting her.'  
  
Liz shook her head wildly.  
  
'Stefano DiMera? Good God! She knows him?! You can't force me to do this! I won't! Now you let me out of here!'  
  
'No we can't force you, Liz. But I will tell Antonio what a liar you are. Whatever feelings he has left for you, would disappear. That and we can still charge you as an accessory to Alistair's kidnapping.'  
  
Liz snorted!  
  
'You people don't care about Alistair Crane! I'm sure Julian is running around scot-free!' But she did ponder Pilar's threat. Antonio was the last person that believed in her. And he hated the Cranes. If he ever found out she had taken money from them, to hurt Eve, he would never forgive her. The thought hurt her.  
  
Liz took a deep breath.  
  
'Alright. What do you want me to do?'  
  
****  
  
Liz was taken away by another FBI agent to get her things. Pilar walked over to Spence, who was still standing nearby.  
  
'That's done. Now I want to know who you've got watching DiMera's son, Tony?'  
  
'We're still working on that.' Spence admitted.  
  
'Well I do believe I've found a way: Tony DiMera is throwing some kind of barbecue in a couple of days. I checked into it and found that they are looking for help. I'm going to Salem to get myself hired on.'  
  
Spence squinted down at her.  
  
'What do you mean they're hiring help? For a barbecue?'  
  
Pilar sniffed.  
  
'You know how those type of people are! Tony DiMera is not going to be navigating the grill wearing a 'kiss the cook' hat! That would be like Alistair or Julian Crane flipping burgers if they threw a barbecue!'  
  
'Okay, Pilar. But this barbecue is a temporary thing. If you want to do this, you'll need to find a way to get yourself hired into that house permanently.'  
  
Pilar nodded.  
  
'I'll find a way. If it will bring Martin back to me, I'll find a way.'  
  
****  
  
Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald, left her doctor's office after getting a clean bill of health. One of the tests she had to take, required her not to eat anything for 24 hours. She headed straight for the cafeteria. She didn't care if they usually had rotten food, she was starved!  
  
As Sheridan walked in and picked up a tray, her eyes fell upon Julian,who was sitting by a window and staring out. The expression on his face was pensive, thoughtful, and a bit sad. Sheridan grabbed a milk, jello and some sort of sandwich, paid for them, then joined her brother at his table, carrying her tray.  
  
'Julian?'  
  
Julian looked up and saw his baby sister, looking very much like their late mother. He stood up.  
  
'Sheridan? What are you doing here? Are you ill?'  
  
Sheridan was taken aback by the genuine concern she saw in his eyes. She shook her head.  
  
'No, just a check-up. May I join you?'  
  
'By all means, yes, of course!'  
  
He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Julian then sat back down in his own chair.  
  
Sheridan smiled at him.  
  
'We haven't had much of a chance to see one another, since you got married. Luis and I have been meaning to have Rebecca and you over.'  
  
Julian smiled, giving her a knowing look. Sheridan smiled as well.  
  
'Alright, I have been meaning to have you both over. How is Rebecca?'  
  
Julian looked down.  
  
'She's gone.'  
  
Sheridan shook her head slightly.  
  
'Gone? Gone where?'  
  
'She left me...I believe temporarily.'  
  
Sheridan's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Julian...I don't know what to say...what happened?'  
  
Julian took a deep breath.  
  
'Your remember what happened at our wedding reception, don't you?'  
  
Sheridan nodded.  
  
'You mean the stuff concerning Eve and yourself? Yes, how could I forget. I know Eve tried so hard to set things right with T.C..'  
  
'Yes, she did.' Julian answered numbly.   
  
'So, Rebecca somehow blames you for all of this?'  
  
'What Rebecca blames me for is having more feeling for a dead woman than her.'  
  
Sheridan didn't say anything at first. She looked puzzled.  
  
'Okay, Julian. Are you telling me that what Eve and you had, was not just some fling from long ago?'  
  
Julian looked his sister in the eye.  
  
'I was in love with Eve on my wedding day to Ivy.'  
  
Sheridan gasped.  
  
'Good God, Julian! Then why ever did you marry Ivy?'  
  
'Father wanted a merger with Ivy's father's company. In many ways, Ivy was just as much a victim. She loved Sam Bennett the whole time as well.'  
  
Sheridan shook her head slowly.  
  
'I can't imagine...I can't imagine being forced to marry someone I had no feelings for whatsoever! My God! What the hell was our father thinking?'  
  
'He was thinking about himself.' Julian answered curtly, thinking about what had happened to the old man in the swamp. But his father was the least of his worries these days. He looked at his sister.  
  
'You should be glad that Father didn't find some cretinous, young man to marry you off to.' he said.  
  
Sheridan nodded in agreement, still shocked by what she had learned. She knew her brother and Ivy didn't have an ideal marriage, but to live so long without love...she shuddered, then looked at her brother.  
  
'But, Eve didn't feel the same way about you, did she Julian? I mean, from what I could see, her and T.C. were very much in love and happy.'  
  
Julian gave her a dismissive wave.  
  
'Eve loved me, I know it. Sheridan, you remember how adversarial our relationship was, with our disagreements about the hospital, and other things...she confided in me, told me that her sister was blackmailing her. We became close again...in almost every way. We could both see it happening, and I confronted her, the night before my wedding to Rebecca.'  
  
Sheridan's eyes widened. She focused intently on Julian, waiting to hear more.  
  
'When I asked her to give us a chance, she did what she always did, retreated into the 'I love T.C. mode'. And she did it because she was scared. I hurt her so badly all those years ago...abandoning her when she needed me...'  
  
'When she was pregnant, right?' Sheridan asked softly.  
  
Julian just nodded.  
  
'I'm here at the hospital today, because I asked the board to erect some kind of memorial to Eve, for all of her service here at the hospital. They agreed to.'  
  
Sheridan covered her brother's hand with her own. She had never seen him like this. He was hurting badly, almost as if he were the widower. She squeezed his hand.  
  
'Come over to dinner tonight. I'll make Luis behave. You shouldn't be alone.' Sheridan said.  
  
Julian reluctantly pulled his hand away.  
  
'Let's make it another night. I have things to take care of...you know, with father's absence.'  
  
Sheridan blinked.  
  
'Absence?'  
  
'Oh yes, you probably wouldn't know, he told me he was going off to do whatever. I've been running things at Crane Industries.'  
  
'Oh. That's so unlike him.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'What? To give me a little more responsibility?'  
  
'Actually, what I was going to say was, it's unlike our father to relinquish power, even if it is temporary.'  
  
'Who says it's temporary?' Julian asked, somewhat slyly. He then stood up, walked over to her side of the table and kissed her cheek.  
  
'I have to run. I will take you up on your invitation one of these days.'  
  
Sheridan nodded, then watched him walk away. Her mind, oddly enough, settled on Alistair. What was going on with him?  
  
****  
  
Celeste stepped off of the elevator of Harmony Memorial and looked around. She then asked a nurse what room T.C. Russell was in. She told her she was family. The nurse pointed her down a hallway and then walked off. He was in room 603.  
  
Celeste had used some of her contacts, from back when she was knee-deep in Stefano DiMera's world, to find out where the Russell's were. And she had hated doing it. It made her feel as if she had never distanced herself from that type of sordid life.  
  
Apparently, T.C. had been attacked by Julian Crane, and was here in the hospital. Celeste's mind went back to the day she had met Julian in the Brady Pub. He didn't really look like the violent type. One daughter, Simone, still lived with him, while the other one, Whitney, was living with Fox Crane. What that was all about, Celeste could only guess.  
  
When she reached 603, the door was already open. Celeste stood in the doorway. T.C. was lying in bed wearing an eye patch. His daughter, the one Celeste recognized from the photographs she had obtained, as Simone, was standing by his bedside. There was another young man there, about Simone's age. They all looked at her as she stood in the doorway.  
  
'Can we help you?' the young man asked politely. Simone stared at the woman's hair color. It looked good. She wondered if her own hair would look good that shade.  
  
Celeste smiled nervously and stepped into the room.  
  
'My name is Celeste Perrault. I was your wife's step-mother.'  
  
No one said a word for the longest while. Celeste fumbled with the collar on her blouse.   
  
T.C. cleared his throat.  
  
'I'm sorry Ms....'  
  
'It's Perrault. But please call me Celeste.'  
  
T.C. smiled. 'Celeste. I'm sorry if we all seem stunned, but until recently, before my wife died, we never knew that she had any family.'  
  
'Oh.' Celeste said, thinking. Warren and his late wife had cut Eve out of their lives. If she told her husband that her parents wanted nothing to do with her, then she would also have to explain why. She exhaled.  
  
'I married her father...shortly after her mother died.'  
  
T.C. stared at her for a moment, then looked at Simone.  
  
'Honey, would John and you give me a moment with Celeste?'  
  
Simone looked unsure, but John put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Come on. Let's go to the cafeteria.'  
  
Simone nodded, and the two of them left the room. Celeste watched them leave.  
  
'Is that young man her boyfriend?' she asked.  
  
T.C. shrugged.  
  
'Not that I know of. But believe it or not, I wouldn't mind if he was. He's a nice young man, the nicest either of my daughters have been associated with yet.'  
  
Celeste heard the bitterness in his voice, and knew there was a story to be heard. Now was probably not the time.  
  
'So, pull up a chair.'  
  
Celeste did so.  
  
'You said you were married to Eve's father...so you knew he was molesting Liz?'  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes and stood up!  
  
'I actually heard those accusations for the first time a few days ago...'  
  
'From Liz?' T.C. asked. 'I haven't seen her in quite awhile. How is she?'  
  
Celeste eyed him.  
  
'I don't know or care, Mr. Russell.'  
  
'T.C.'  
  
'Okay. T.C.. No, I did not hear those lies from her big mouth! Liz was sent to boarding school shortly after we were married. And that is where she stayed. After Warren died, she was sent to other relatives. Maybe one of them did something to her!'  
  
T.C. was a bit taken aback by the hatred she heard in this woman's voice. But his mind was spinning. Was it possible that Liz had lied about her father's molestation of her? From what he knew of the woman, yes, it was possible, but seemingly unlikely. Her disdain for Eve stemmed from something horrible. It almost had to be true.  
  
'Look, Celeste, I have my problems with Liz too, but, if you could see her now...something has scarred her life.'  
  
'Yes, well if you see her, remind her of how she could've scarred her father and myself, when she set fire to our home, while we were sleeping during the night!'  
  
T.C. sat up in bed!  
  
'What???'  
  
At that moment, Liz appeared in T.C.'s doorway. His eyes moved from Celeste to Liz. Celeste turned around and saw her. She took a very deep breath and shook her head.  
  
'Nice to see you too, Celeste. What brings you to Harmony?' Liz asked in a falsetto sounding tone. She didn't think she would be able to pull this thing off! Looking at Celeste now, brought back all of the hatred and resentment she had felt for this woman, when she seduced her way into their household, and literally made her into an orphan!  
  
Celeste's cellphone rang. She glared at Liz, then looked at T.C..  
  
'I have to take this, excuse me.'  
  
Celeste then shoved by Liz, who raised a hand half-way as if to hit her, as she moved past her. T.C. looked at Liz.  
  
'We need to have a talk.'  
  
Liz turned from glaring after Celeste, to staring at T.C.. She smiled.  
  
'Yes, T.C.?'  
  
****  
  
Celeste had moved out into the hallway and sat in a chair. She had recognized the number as Lexie's.  
  
'Yes, Alexandra?'  
  
'No, hello, no how are you doing?' Lexie asked.  
  
'Alexandra, you know why I'm here. And I was right in the middle of speaking with Eve's husband. He's been in some sort of accident and is wearing an eye patch!'  
  
'Good Lord! That does not sound so good.'  
  
'No it doesn't. It sounds like something Eve may need to know.'  
  
'Mom...'  
  
'Why have you called, Alexandra?'  
  
****  
  
Julian walked to the elevator and punched the 1 button. His thoughts were now on Fox. He hoped he was making progress with Whitney in Bermuda.  
  
Bermuda. He and Eve had spent glorious weeks down there, making love, talking, making love, shopping...the memory caused him to emit a sigh.  
  
It was as the elevator doors opened, that Julian looked down a hallway, and saw a familiar woman talking on a cellphone. The doors to the elevator closed, without him getting on.   
  
Julian then began to walk down the hallway. The woman was Celeste Perrault. Why in God's name would she be in Harmony?!  
  
Celeste did not see him, as she was busy looking down at her fingernails. But Julian overheard enough to arouse his suspicions.  
  
'I'm going to tell you this for the last time: if I find out that her family needs her, then Tony will just have to tell her the truth....I haven't decided yet....I don't think I'll make it back for the barbecue so don't tell him anything. I'm counting on you, Alexandra.'  
  
Celeste then clicked off her phone and stood up. It was then, that she came face to face with Julian Crane.  
  
'Mr. Crane... I did not see you there.'  
  
'Obviously.' Julian said dryly. 'What brings you to Harmony, Ms. Perrault?'  
  
Celeste looked around, then focused on him.  
  
'I wanted to meet Eve's family...you know, to tell them how sorry I was about her. I really have to get back to T.C.'s room. I'm assuming you'll be coming as well? After all, I heard it was you that put him here.'  
  
Julian looked her over.  
  
'It wasn't exactly like that, but no one would believe my side anyway. No, I will not be joining you. So, this is just a condolence call?'  
  
Celeste's lips tightened.  
  
'Actually, I needed for T.C. to know that Liz was lying about her past with her father. She's in there now with him, so I'm sure she's been calling me quite the liar.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'Liz is back?'  
  
Celeste shook her head slightly.  
  
'I didn't know she had went anywhere.'  
  
Julian nodded. He would have to be careful.  
  
'What I meant to say was, no one has seen the woman in over a month. It was everyone's hope that she had left town permanently.'  
  
'I can certainly see why,' Celeste said, 'but unfortunately, that is not the case. I have to get back now.'  
  
Celeste then turned and walked back down the hallway. She stopped at room 603 and went in. The door closed.  
  
Julian smoothed his tie. What the hell was that conversation all about that Celeste was having with...Alexandra? That would be her daughter by DiMera. Who was Celeste referring to when she said that part about 'if her family needs her, then Tony will have to tell her the truth'? Tony, as in DiMera?  
  
Julian's mind went back to that day in the pub, when Tony had come upon him and Celeste talking. The look DiMera gave Celeste, as if the woman had told him government secrets or something! That look was burned into Julian's brain.  
  
Julian stared down the hallway where T.C.'s room was. He hated the man. And Simone was every bit her father's daughter. But, Eve had loved them. And Celeste's association with Stefano DiMera unnerved him. Everything in him told Julian that Celeste was lying about why she was in Harmony. And that could mean that T.C., Simone and even Whitney, could be in danger. He decided to have someone keep an eye on the enigmatic Ms. Perrault.  
  
****  
  
SALEM  
  
Lexie hung up her cellphone, just as Eve walked into the drawing room. Lexie had decided to help Tony with his barbecue plans. She just hoped she could keep a straight face when he asked why Celeste would not be attending.  
  
Then again, her mother didn't say she wouldn't be coming for sure. But, after speaking with Celeste, Lexie felt that Tony's time to woo Eve was running out.  
  
Lexie stood up from the couch and smiled at Eve, who was carrying Theo.  
  
'Hey! Pretty exciting around here?'  
  
Eve smiled, rubbing on Theo's back.  
  
'It is. I'm kind of embarrassed that Tony would go through all of this trouble and expense for me.'  
  
Lexie reached out for Theo, Eve handed him to her. She felt a pang, as she watched Theo settle in Lexie's arms. She had apparently never had a child. Why? Why did she come from such an empty life? Eve was beginning to wonder if her dull existence in Minnesota was even worth remembering.  
  
'My brother cares for you deeply, Eve. This is no trouble at all. Besides, people are starting to ask about you.'  
  
Eve smiled with surprise.  
  
'Really? I mean, Tony and I don't go out much...I haven't met that many people. How do they know about me?'  
  
Lexie laughed.  
  
'This is a small town. A servant talks, that sort of thing.'  
  
Eve nodded. Tony did have plenty of servants.  
  
Lexie's nanny walked into the room. Lexie handed over Theo, and the two left the room. Eve stared after Theo longingly. Lexie smiled.  
  
'Maybe my brother can help you get one of those.' she suggested. Eve turned from Theo and the nanny, back to Lexie. She looked embarrassed. Lexie felt ashamed.  
  
'I'm sorry, Eve. I didn't mean to suggest...'  
  
'No, really, it's fine. I guess looking at your baby, just reminds me of how empty my own life is. I'm beginning to wonder if I have a life worth remembering.'  
  
Lexie was a bit surprised to hear that. She decided to tread carefully.  
  
'Has something happened? Something to make you start thinking like that?'  
  
Eve walked over to the couch and sat down. Lexie joined her.  
  
'Tony and I had a talk of sorts a couple of nights ago. I asked him for the file, the one that had all of my personal history in it. Tony agreed to let me see it...he also as much as told me that he hopes I don't return to Minnesota.'  
  
'Oh. He really laid on the pressure?' Lexie asked, trying not to think about what Celeste had told her about Eve's husband's eye.  
  
'Your brother has been treating me as if I'm the lady of this house, Lexie.'  
  
'My brother is in love with you.' Lexie said.  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'I sensed that. And I do have feelings for him, believe me! But, I just feel as if I have to know for sure that I have no life to return to, before I decide anything else. And I don't think that sits well with Tony.'  
  
Before Lexie could answer, Tony walked into the room. He rubbed his hands together and smiled down at the two women.  
  
'Alexandra dear, how are the plans coming along?'  
  
Lexie stood up.  
  
'Everything is going according to plan. I just need to hire a few extra servers, and we're all set.'  
  
'Good, good. Oh, by the way, I've been trying to reach Celeste for a couple of days. Has she went on a trip?'  
  
Lexie gave Tony a thin smile.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Eve looked from Tony to Lexie. Eve suddenly got the oddest sensation. It was as if Lexie did not want Tony to know where Celeste was. She shook it off. It was probably nothing.  
  
'Eve darling,' Tony purred. 'Could you do me the biggest favor and make sure that those men delivering the liquor, aren't sampling it?'  
  
Eve burst out laughing!  
  
'That sounds like a fun job! Sure, I'd be happy to.' Eve answered, sensing that she'd been sent from the room on this particular errand, so that Tony and Lexie could talk in private. Eve stood up and left the room. Tony's eyes followed her until he could see she had actually went down a hallway. He then turned to face Lexie.  
  
'What's going on with Celeste?'  
  
Lexie shrugged, not liking his tone.  
  
'She's out of town, Tony. She'll be back for the barbecue.'  
  
'Out of town where?' he asked.  
  
'What's with your interest in Celeste, Tony?'  
  
Tony walked up to her.  
  
'Because I've been increasingly unnerved by her very bad attitude. She does not support Eve and I, and that makes her trouble.'  
  
Lexie really didn't like the sound of this!  
  
'She's just on a little trip, Tony! And no, I don't know where she is. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to see about hiring those servers!'   
  
Lexie tried to move past him, but his hand snaked out and grabbed her arm.  
  
'I'm sorry, Alexandra. I'm sorry if I sounded disrespectful towards Celeste. I just wish she would realize that no harm is going to come to Eve, if, or when, I make her a member of this family. It hurts that she doesn't believe in me.'  
  
Lexie hugged him.  
  
'She does. She just has to be sure that Eve's family doesn't need her, that's all. She will be back.'  
  
Lexie then let go of her brother, touched his face, then walked out of the room, completely unaware of the words she had just uttered. Tony stared after her for awhile, before getting on the phone.  
  
'Yes, Celeste is in Harmony. Have her picked up. After that, you know what to do.' 


	11. A Set of Kidnappings

Characters are property of NBC.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Austin stops by the police station. Julian is given shocking news.  
  
Celeste closed the door to T.C.'s room and gave Liz a cool look. She couldn't wait to hear the bitch's latest lie!  
  
She looked almost exactly as she had as a child, Celeste thought. In fact, she had always wondered how Liz and Eve could've been sisters anyhow, since Eve was lovely, and Liz wasn't.  
  
'Celeste,' T.C. began, 'I asked Liz about what you told me.'  
  
'You mean about how she tried to kill her own father and me?'  
  
'Oh that's a lie and you know it! You've been running around for years telling that tired story!' Liz hissed with disgust. 'It was the reason none of my relatives really wanted to take me in after my father died! They all thought I would burn their houses down!'  
  
'And that wasn't a legitimate fear?' Celeste asked calmly.   
  
Liz now knew she couldn't do what the FBI was asking of her! She couldn't! There was no way to get close to Celeste anyway, not unless she wanted to be close to you. And from the moment her father had brought her into their house, she made it clear she was not interested in being a mother. How in the hell was she supposed to buddy up with the woman now?!  
  
T.C. interrupted.  
  
'Liz, you never answered my question about your father. How was he molesting you while you were away at boarding school?'  
  
Liz took a deep breath.  
  
'You know, I think it is really tacky of the two of you to take such a painful part of my past, and speak of it so casually...and then accuse me of lying about it! I was sent away to boarding school because I tried to tell anyone that would listen about what my father was doing to me! And Celeste over there knew all about it! Hell, he even did things to me on his visits to see me, when my roommate wasn't around!'  
  
Celeste looked her up and down. This little bitch was even more dangerous than she had been as a child!   
  
'Did you tell your sister this crap story, Liz? Was your lie what lead to her accident?'  
  
'That's enough, Celeste!' T.C. admonished.   
  
Celeste looked at him. What kind of clueless fool was Eve married to anyway? Liz had caused some kind of trouble here, that much was obvious from the disdain that Julian Crane had for her. And even T.C. seemed a bit leery of her. But facing this little witch again, only strengthened her resolve to help Eve. For if she did return to T.C. Russell, she would need to be on her toes to deal with Liz!  
  
But Celeste kept a level tone.  
  
'I'm sorry if I've offended you, T.C.. I realize that Eve hid her past from you, and that you don't know me from Adam, but I'm telling you Eve's father would have never done that to either of his daughters! And if you were upset with your sister for your boarding school days, then you blame me...not her! Because I can assure you, it was all my idea, honey!'  
  
Liz bit her tongue, then looked from Celeste to T.C..  
  
'I'm glad you're okay. I'll stop by your house some time later on in the week...maybe we can talk?'  
  
T.C. shrugged. No one else said anything. Liz opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, slamming it behind her.  
  
This was definitely not going to work! But she had to get out from under the thumb of the FBI! Liz then thought of Julian. He could end up in just as much trouble as she, if the authorities really did decide to pursue Alistair's disappearance. Maybe he could help her out of her jam?  
  
****  
  
Austin walked into the Harmony Police Department and stopped short. Teresa was standing at one officer's desk, chatting and laughing. Austin walked over there.  
  
The officer, who's name according to name plate on his desk, was Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, stopped smiling when he saw Austin. Teresa turned and smiled when she saw him.  
  
'Hi.' Austin said.  
  
'Hi.' Teresa answered.  
  
'You two know one another?' Luis asked, eyeing his sister and this unknown guy.  
  
Teresa looked back at Luis.  
  
'Uh, yes. Excuse me for a moment.'  
  
Teresa walked over to Austin and pulled him aside.  
  
'Are you here for the reason I think you're here?' she whispered.  
  
Austin smiled down at her.  
  
'Why are you whispering?' he asked.  
  
Teresa let go of his arm.  
  
'Austin, this isn't a joke! You are here to make very serious accusations against Julian Crane, over Alistair...who we don't know is even really missing! Are you prepared for what might happen to you if you're wrong?'  
  
'I don't think I'm wrong, Teresa. I just can't sit back and do nothing. Is he your brother?'  
  
Teresa looked back over at Luis, who was still watching them. She then looked at Austin and nodded.  
  
'Yes. Come on, I'll introduce you to him.'  
  
Teresa grabbed Austin's hand and pulled her him over to Luis. Luis eyed the two hands that were linked, before focusing his gaze in on Austin.  
  
'Luis, this is Austin Reed.'  
  
Austin let go of Teresa's hand and extended it towards Luis.  
  
'Officer.' he said.  
  
Luis shook his hand.  
  
'What can I do for you, Austin?'  
  
Austin decided to just jump right into it.  
  
'I work of Crane Industries, under Alistair Crane and...'  
  
'I'm sorry for you.' Luis interrupted, smiling patiently.  
  
Austin nodded. Oh boy! He could see that Teresa's brother was no fan of his boss's. Maybe he should look for another officer to talk to?  
  
Teresa hit Luis playfully.  
  
'Don't mind him. Alistair is not the most gracious of father-in-law's.'  
  
Austin nodded, now understanding.  
  
'That's right. You're married to his daughter Sheridan.'  
  
Luis nodded again.  
  
'Yes, look I'm sorry for interrupting. Go ahead.'  
  
'Alistair has not been around in awhile. To be exact, it's almost going on 7 weeks.'  
  
There was a silence. Luis looked at Teresa, before looking at Austin again.  
  
'I guess I don't see your point, Mr. Reed. Alistair Crane is never really around. He's always off somewhere.'  
  
'But we had an appointment, Officer, and some sort of business took him out of the building. He never returns, then Julian announces he's in charge. Alistair would never turn over control of anything to Julian! And even if that were true, he'd of at least called someone else to watch over his son. He hasn't done that.'  
  
Luis folded his arms. God! He hoped his sister wasn't thinking of getting involved with this guy! The first strike against him was that he worked for Crane Industries, the second was that he cared about Alistair Crane's welfare, and last, he just didn't seem too bright.  
  
'Mr. Reed...'  
  
'Call me, Austin.'  
  
'Austin. My wife would know if anything was wrong with her father. I really think this is just a case of the old man wanting to take some time off.'  
  
Austin looked at Teresa. She had really beautiful eyes. He then looked at Luis.  
  
'Pardon me, Officer, but it was my impression that Alistair and his daughter were not close.'  
  
Luis rolled his eyes. Now this guy was really getting on his nerves! Teresa also knew that Austin had overstepped his bounds, and shook her head at him, as if to warn him to keep quiet.  
  
But now Luis would not be stopped!  
  
'Tell me something, MR. REED, have you been to the office today?'  
  
'No, I thought I would come here first and talk to you.'  
  
'And is everyone else in the office as concerned for Alistair's welfare as you are?'  
  
Austin didn't say anything. He had offended Teresa's brother, which probably meant that he had ruined any chance he had of getting to know her.  
  
'Look, maybe I should talk to another officer.'  
  
'Maybe you should.' Luis responded in a tight voice.  
  
Austin turned and walked over to another desk. Teresa gave Luis a harsh look.  
  
'Luis!'  
  
'Don't you 'Luis' me, Teresa! God, where do you find these guys? It's bad enough he's involved with the Crane's, but...look, I'd almost rather see you chasing after Ethan again than getting involved with this Reed character.'  
  
'I am not involved with Austin, Luis. And Ethan is the love of my life. I'm not looking to get involved with anyone else, okay?'  
  
But Luis didn't answer. He picked up the phone.  
  
'Who are you calling?' Teresa asked.  
  
'Crane Industries.' Luis answered in a low voice, his eyes on Austin, who was talking to another officer.  
  
'So, you do believe him?' Teresa asked.  
  
'I'm just covering my ass. Let's see what Crane's secretary has to say.'  
  
Luis held on, as a secretary came on the line.  
  
'Alistair Crane's office.'  
  
'Yes, I'd like to speak to Alistair Crane. It's Office Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald calling about a police matter.'  
  
'Hold on.' the secretary answered. Luis looked at Teresa.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
Before Luis could answer her, Alistair's voice came on the line.  
  
'What do you want?' his father-in-law asked in a brittle tone.  
  
Luis smirked, shaking his head.   
  
'I have someone here who wants to talk to you.' Luis answered. He then cradled the phone and called across the room.  
  
'Mr. Reed! You have a phone call!'  
  
A puzzled looking Austin, excused himself from the officer and walked back over to Luis.  
  
'Who is it?' he asked.  
  
Luis handed him the phone.  
  
'I'll let you find out.' he answered. Austin looked at Teresa, who looked a bit uncomfortable. Austin picked up the receiver.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Austin? Austin, my boy! Why are you at the police station? We have reports to go over!'  
  
****  
  
A few moments later, Austin hurried from the Harmony Police Station. He felt stupid, foolish...all of the things he didn't want to appear to be in front of Teresa or her brother.  
  
Where the hell had Alistair been all of this time??? What he did, disappearing like that, was no way to run a business! Of course, Austin wasn't about to tell him that!  
  
As he approached his car, his cellphone rang. Austin pulled it out of his inside suit jacket pocket, and answered it, leaning against his car.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hi sweetie!' Kate Roberts said.  
  
'Hi, Mom.' Austin said.  
  
'Honey, what's wrong? You sound a little odd.'  
  
Austin sighed. Now was not the time to get into all of this with his mother.  
  
'I guess I just need a vacation.'  
  
'Alistair is working you hard, hey?'  
  
'Oh, something like that!'  
  
'Well,' Kate purred, 'I'm calling because I would love it if you could visit your dear old Mom. And get to know Roman.'  
  
'Mom, I already know Roman.'  
  
'Yes, of course you do, from your experience with that tramp!'  
  
Austin scratched his head.  
  
'I hope Roman isn't within earshot.'  
  
'God, please don't tell me you're taking up for Sami? After all she's done?'  
  
'No, Mom, she's a big part of the reason I left Salem. But, I wouldn't mind dropping in for a visit. When do you want to do this?'  
  
'This weekend. The DiMera's are having a barbecue.'  
  
Austin smiled.  
  
'The DiMera's are having a barbecue? The DiMera's being....'  
  
'Oh, Tony. I guess he's met some woman and wants to show her off.'  
  
'Wow. He really must be in love. To man a grill and all.'  
  
Kate snorted.  
  
'I heard they're hiring help, so I doubt we'll see him flipping burgers. Come on, honey, what do you say?'  
  
Austin thought about it. It would be nice to relax and see his mother again. And he liked Roman. God help him, he did not want to see Sami's face again, but if he had to, he could bear it.  
  
A thought came to him, just as he watched Teresa come out of the police station and walk towards the parking lot.  
  
'I might be bringing someone.' he said.  
  
'Oh. I didn't know you were dating again, honey.'  
  
'Mom.' he said warningly.'  
  
'Austin, I'm not prying, I'm just curious. What's this girl like?'  
  
'Beautiful. Dark hair and luminous eyes. And of course, nothing like Sami Brady, which should endear her to you.'  
  
Kate laughed.   
  
'Well, then I'd love to meet her! Listen, I have to run, but if you can make it, the barbecue begins at 1:00 on Saturday, at the DiMera mansion.'  
  
'Alright. I'll call if my plans change. I love you, Mom.'  
  
'Love you too, sweetie, bye!'  
  
Austin hung up and watched as Teresa got into her car and drove off. She did not see him. Austin put his phone back inside his suit jacket pocket. He now had two challenges ahead of him: dealing with Alistair Crane when he got to work, and convincing Teresa to accompany him to Salem this weekend.  
  
****  
  
BERMUDA  
  
Fox Crane lay on the beach. He opened one eye and looked over to his right. His future wife lay next to him, her eyes closed, skimpily dressed in a yellow bikini.  
  
Whitney suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked over at him.  
  
'Fox?'  
  
Fox said up as well.  
  
'Enjoying yourself?'  
  
Whitney smiled at him.  
  
'Of course. This is paradise.'  
  
She said nothing more. Fox sensed she wanted to talk. He hoped it would not be about Chad. Fox had decided long ago that that guy wasn't worth crying over, and he couldn't see what Whitney, or Simone, had ever seen in him.  
  
'But?' he probed.  
  
'Actually, I was thinking about you.'  
  
Fox was more than a little surprised by that answer.  
  
'Me?'  
  
Whitney looked down, then hugged her knees.  
  
'I know you must've overheard some of what your mother said.'  
  
Fox blinked. Whitney was concerned about his mother hurting his feelings? Fox was used to the insensitive woman that had given birth to him. But, he was touched that Whitney was still so concerned about his feelings.  
  
'I did hear some...she was no different than she usually is. But don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm used to her.'  
  
Whitney found that hard to believe. The more she got to know Fox, the more she realized what an incredible man he was, despite having lousy parents. She liked Julian, well enough, but she sensed that he was just now becoming a father to Fox.   
  
But Ivy made her shiver. She had seen contempt and disregard in the woman's eyes for her own son. What did Fox ever do to her, to make Ivy act like that? It wasn't right!  
  
Fox reached over and touched her hand.  
  
'Honey, really, just forget it.'  
  
Whitney looked at his hand on hers.  
  
'I don't know, I guess Ivy's behavior just makes me realize how lucky I was to have such a loving mother. God, why didn't I tell my mother that before she died?'  
  
Fox let go of her hand and put his arms around her. She returned his hug. He then let go of her.  
  
'I have a surprise for you.'  
  
Whitney grinned.  
  
'This trip is a surprise.'  
  
'Well, there's much more...and it will be tonight!'  
  
'Tonight?'  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
'Don't try and pry it out of me, because my lips are sealed! Just know that you, Whitney Russell, will get the shock of your life tonight...well, maybe not the shock of your life literally, but it will be kind of shocking.'  
  
Whitney gave him a knowing look, then shook her head. She gave him a playful swat across the shoulder and stood up.  
  
'I'm going to go get myself a drink. Do you want anything?'  
  
Fox's cellphone rang just then. He shook his head at her.  
  
'No, nothing now. Let me get this.'  
  
Whitney nodded, then walked off. Fox watched her back appreciatively, before answering the call.  
  
'Fox Crane.  
  
'Well hello, Fox. Having any luck with the lounge singer's daughter?'  
  
Fox felt cold. He sat up straight.  
  
'Grandfather?' he asked, his voice hollow.   
  
'I bet you didn't expect to hear from me, did you boy?'  
  
Fox looked over at the beach bar. Whitney was waiting in line to order her drink. He then looked back at the ocean.  
  
'Well, Grandfather, it's just that...that...'  
  
'That your father, as usual, didn't follow through.' Alistair said with disgust.  
  
'Follow through?'  
  
'Hmmm. Interesting. Your father's paternal instincts are kicking in, late, as usual, but they are nevertheless there. He didn't tell you about what he tried to pull to protect you.'  
  
'Grandfather, it's always a pleasure talking to you, but I have to get back to...'  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, son, let me get straight to the point: I'm back. I thought I would call you with the happy news. I just wanted to warn you that all of your galavanting around with undesirables, will be ending soon. Enjoy the rest of your trip. Goodbye, Fox.'  
  
Alistair hung up. Fox let the phone slip from his fingers and into the sand. He then looked back at the beach bar. Whitney was now putting in her drink order. He decided to call his father and warn him that whatever plans he had to keep Grandfather out of their way, had failed miserably!  
  
****  
  
Julian sat in his library, talking on the phone with a private eye, who he hired immediately after he left the hospital. The man, someone Julian had used in the past, was very discreet, and able to start the job immediately. He informed Julian that Celeste Perrault was staying at Grace's Bed and Breakfast. Julian told him to keep an eye on her and hung up.  
  
He then rested his head in his hands. He was getting a sense, one that he always got, when something just was not right. And he couldn't understand Celeste Perrualt's wanting to come to Harmony now, and getting to know Eve's family. From what Julian had read and observed of her, she was very much a woman that liked to keep the past in the past. Why get to know the family of a woman she never met? Celeste never knew Eve.  
  
Then again, she had told him that she was here to set the record straight about Liz's accusations against her late husband. Julian stood up and walked over to the bar to get a drink. That was possible. Celeste did seem to have a hatred for Liz, and one not uncalled for.   
  
Still, something in him told him he was missing something. Something that was probably staring him right in the face.  
  
A maid walked in. Julian gave her a sideways glance.  
  
'Yes?' he asked, before sipping his drink.  
  
'There is a Ms. Sanbourne to see you.'  
  
Julian's first instinct was to tell the maid to tell Liz to leave. But, then he wondered if maybe she would have some insight as to why Celeste was really in town.  
  
'Send her in.' Julian said.  
  
The maid nodded. Moments later, Liz came rushing in. She gave the maid a pointed look. The maid then closed the door as she left the room.  
  
Julian finished his drink and set the glass down.  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'I'm in trouble! No thanks to you!'  
  
'Good! Please, tell me of your misery, Liz, I need a good laugh.' Julian said airily, then sat down on the sofa.   
  
'First of all, how dare you try to frame me for killing your father!'  
  
Julian stood up again.  
  
'Excuse me? Have you lost your mind? What are you talking about?'  
  
'Oh come on! I lured your father to the swamp, just as you asked! Funny thing: before I could name the meeting place, he suggested it himself!'  
  
Now, Julian was interested in what Liz had to say. And no, it did not sound amusing.  
  
'Go on.' he urged her.  
  
Liz nodded knowingly.  
  
'Yeah, that's what I thought! Anyway, I got there and your father's car, along with a Kia, were parked there. It didn't take a genius to guess what had probably happened to your father. Someone from the FBI had also taken pictures of me at the swamp near the cars. It looks as if I'm the one responsible! Now the FBI wants my help and...'  
  
'Good God, woman! What are you blathering about?! What pictures?! And what does the FBI have to do with any of this?'   
  
'They are going to charge me, and probably you too, with murder! The only way they will let me off, is if I make nice with my evil step-mother! I won't do it! You've got to help me, Julian! And if you don't, I swear to God, I'll tell them everything about what you had me do!'  
  
Julian damned near flipped her off! But he settled for a dismissive wave of the hand, as he thought about what Liz had told him.  
  
'Why do you have to be nice to Celeste?'  
  
Liz folded her arms. Why was she not surprised that he knew her step-mother's name?  
  
'They want Stefano DiMera. They think they can catch him this time, and they think he will be contacting her.'  
  
A slow smile spread across Julian's features.  
  
'So, then they don't care about my father. They're holding him over your head until you help them.' Julian figured out. Liz nodded. Julian looked away.  
  
If the FBI would go to these lengths to catch Stefano DiMera, then Celeste's presence in Harmony would put Eve's loved ones in danger. He looked back at Liz. He was about to say something, when the phone rang. Moments later, the maid opened the door.  
  
'There's a call for you, Mr. Crane.'  
  
Julian looked at Liz.  
  
'I suggest you do as the FBI says, Liz. In the end, I can assure you, you will be the only one doing jail time for you know what. Goodbye.'  
  
Liz stood stock still.   
  
'I mean it, Julian! I will tell them that you had some goons kill your father!'  
  
'Did you see these 'goons'? Could you point them out in a line up?'  
  
Liz took a deep breath, then turned and walked out of the library. Now, Julian grinned! Liz seemed quite miserable. It warmed his heart to see it. He then walked over to his desk and picked up the blinking line.  
  
'Julian Crane.'  
  
'Father, it's Fox.'  
  
'Fox! Making progress with Whitney?'  
  
'Father, Grandfather called me here in Bermuda.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'That's impossible, son.'  
  
'Well, he did! And he hinted very strongly that there was going to be some kind of payback for what 'we' did to him! What did 'we' do, Father?'  
  
Julian ran a hand across his face. The men he had hired reported to him that they had thrown Alistair in quicksand, then watched him sink. This phone call Fox had received was obviously a hoax! Someone who knew what had happened, greasing the wheels for some sort of future blackmail.   
  
'Fox, I'm going to have this looked in to. But I am telling you, there is no way your Grandfather is even alive.'  
  
The other end grew quiet.  
  
'Fox? Fox are you still there?'  
  
'Father, I'm not worried for myself. Grandfather knows my weakness if Whitney. If he harms her, I'll send him back to hell myself!'  
  
'There will be no need for that because he's already there! I'm telling you, this is some kind of trick. Let me check into it. I'll call you when I know something. For now, just concentrate on wooing Whitney.'  
  
'Father! This man, if it isn't Grandfather, sounds a lot like him...are you sure he's dead?'  
  
'I will take care of this, Fox! Goodbye!'  
  
Julian hung up and began to pace the library. First Liz comes over with that strange bit of information about Celeste and DiMera, and now Fox is receiving calls from someone claiming to be Alistair! Was it possible one of the men that killed him, was behind this?  
  
His cellphone rang. Julian frowned. He had set it over on a coffee table. He walked over to it and looked at the caller I.D.. It was his father's number from his office at Crane Industries.  
  
Julian answered.  
  
'Julian Crane.'  
  
'My, Fox sounded so panicky when he called you just now. I almost felt for the boy. Almost.'  
  
'Who is this?' Julian demanded.  
  
'You wish it wasn't me. But, alas, it is, my forever, imbecilic son! First, let me praise you for your gall. You tried to take me out. I wouldn't have given you that much gumption. Of course, your follow-through was lousy as usual. Really, Julian, you should've paid those men more money. They now work for me.'  
  
Julian now had no doubt that this was indeed his father he was speaking to. He licked his lips, but did not answer.  
  
'Nothing to say, son?'  
  
Julian sighed. He felt strangely calm. He shrugged.  
  
'Not really. Win some lose some.'  
  
There was a silence. Julian sensed that his father did not know what to make of his answer.  
  
'Tell me, is it the loss of that whore, Eve Russell, that has brought on your devil may care attitude?'  
  
'Don't call her that! She was not a whore!'  
  
'I'm sorry son, no she WAS not. She IS one.'  
  
Julian squinted. What the hell was going on with the old man?! Had he swallowed some of the quicksand or something?  
  
'You know, Julian, one of the many, many things about you that has always disappointed me, is how you could never see the obvious, not even when it was staring you in the face.'  
  
'Just spit it out, Father!' Julian hissed.  
  
'The conversation you overheard Celeste Perrault having with her daughter at the hospital.'  
  
'What of it?' Julian asked. He was angry with himself. He had had the feeling that there was something about that conversation that he should've been paying attention to. But, now he had to hear the answer from his father.  
  
'Your beloved, Eve, didn't die in that accident. No, son, her body floated up river towards the lovely town of Salem. Your precious whore is living with Tony DiMera as we speak. DiMera, a man who will best you everytime. Of course, I'm not being fair...I mean, Dr. Russell seems to have suffered some memory loss, so it's not like she's really just run off...'  
  
Julian stopped listening. Eve was alive? His mind went back to that day in Salem. The feeling he had on the docks that Eve was nearby! That look Tony gave Celeste! If what his father was saying was true, then DiMera knew all about Eve...and who would recognize her!  
  
That took him back to Celeste again. She knew Eve was alive! But, his father could be lying...he had to know for sure! And if it turned out Eve was alive, without any memory of her life here, and in Tony DiMera's clutches, then God help DiMera!  
  
Julian was about to hang up on his father, when Alistair threw down a challenge.  
  
'I'll tell you what, son: I'll give you a month. If you can win back Dr. Russell, meaning all she has to do is agree to marry you, I will give both you and Fox, my blessings for whatever life you both want to live, and who you choose to spend it with.'  
  
Julian rubbed his eyes with one hand.   
  
'What's the catch?'  
  
'The catch is that both of you have to succeed. Fox may, but you certainly won't. Not against the DiMera's. And you will never get rid of Rebecca so easily. That I have no doubt. But, if by some miracle you do, then both Fox and yourself, will be left alone to spend eternity with your undesirables. And you will have the Crane fortune at your disposal.'  
  
'And if I don't get Eve back? How do we suffer then?'  
  
'I will marry Fox off to April Von Bubrik. The family lineage goes back to the Russian Revolution. That and she looks so much like Ivy did at that age.'  
  
'Good lord!' Julian cried out.  
  
'And you will stay happily married to Rebecca...forever. Oh, and if I even sense either of you looking in the direction Eve or Whitney Russell, I will make both of them disappear. So, son, are you up to the challenge?'  
  
Was he up to making Eve his own again? Was he up to having a chance to live a life with her, unfettered by his loathsome father? Was he up to helping Fox have that same chance with Whitney, hence he end up with someone that looked and probably acted like his own mother?  
  
'You have a deal, Father.' Julian answered, hanging up his cell. His mind then focused on Tony DiMera. Eve had been gone for months! If he had laid a hand on her, Julian would kill him where he stood!  
  
He then took a deep breath. He had to stay calm. He would need a game plan.   
  
****  
  
T.C. was released from the hospital shortly after Celeste and Liz left. He would need some surgery for his eye, but other than that, he received a clean bill of health.  
  
He sat in his living-room and stared at a picture of Eve. He then stood up and walked over to it. He picked it up. How could he have shared almost 20 years with this woman, and not have really known her? How was that possible?  
  
He set the picture down. Celeste didn't know anything about her either. But for some reason, T.C. felt strangely healed, meeting someone from his wife's past, that was not Julian Crane!  
  
Needless to say, he loathed Crane more than ever! He almost lost his damned eye in that fight! And if Julian had succeeded, then he would've gotten away with taking his eye and ruining his knee!  
  
T.C. heard a car in the drive. He walked over to the window and peered out from behind a curtain. Celeste was walking up the drive. T.C. turned away from the window. He wondered why she was here? She probably had more things to tell him about Liz.  
  
Liz was another story altogether! After Celeste left his hospital room, Liz had pretty much said Celeste was crazy and mean, and the woman continued to scramble for words to vilify her step-mother.   
  
But T.C. was having none of it. He told Liz that there would never be anything between them, then asked her to leave his room. The look on her face, it was almost has if his words had crushed her spirit or something! And he didn't quite know how to feel about that. T.C. shook his head. Maybe he was just tired.  
  
Suddenly, a loud scream, had him rushing to the front door! Was that Celeste? It had to have been!  
  
When T.C. threw open the front door, Celeste was being dragged, against her will, into a limo. There were two men, and they were both wearing...T.C. squinted, Jerry Springer masks!  
  
'Hey! Hey!' T.C. screamed, rushing down the lawn and towards them. Kay and Tabitha came running out of her house. Tabitha was carrying her own newborn, Lucifer.  
  
T.C. smashed his head into one of the Jerry Springer's stomach's, to try and knock him off balance. Celeste screamed and tried to get out of the car, but the other Jerry Springer shoved her back in and chloroformed her. She was soon lying across the backseat.  
  
The same Jerry Springer, decided that they weren't going to fight this guy off. While his partner was tussling with T.C., he got behind the one-eyed man and chloroformed him as well! T.C. was soon thrown into the back of the limo as well.  
  
The car sped off as Kay screamed.  
  
'I'm calling Daddy!' she cried out, and ran back into Tabitha's house. Tabitha smiled down at her demonic son.  
  
'Looks like things are getting interesting around here again, little one.' she cooed at him. She then looked across the street. Another car began to follow after the limo.  
  
****  
  
T.C. awoke and found one of the Jerry Springer's staring down at him.  
  
'Where am I?' he asked, his tongue feeling heavy. He managed to focus in on Celeste, who seemed to be coming around. She was wearing some sort of backpack. Wherever they were, the ground seemed to be shaking. T.C. sat up, forcing himself to be more alert. It was as one of the Jerry Springer's opened a door, that he realized they were on an airplane!  
  
'What the hell???' T.C. cried, as the other Jerry Springer grabbed his arm and pulled him up. T.C. could feel that something was on his back. Were he and Celeste wearing parachutes?!  
  
He realized that he was being dragged towards the door of the plane, which was mid-air!  
  
'Hey man! Whatever this is...I never saw you! Just let us go!'  
  
Celeste began to scream.  
  
'He knows! He found out I came here!'  
  
T.C. looked at her. They were in this mess because of Celeste?! What the hell was going on here?!  
  
But neither of them had time to ask their attackers another word. They both clawed and kicked, dragging their feet to keep from going out of the airplane door. But in the end, they failed, as they met strong wind, wind that muffled their screams. 


	12. Holy Hell Breaks Loose!

Chapter 12  
  
Pilar goes on a job interview. Fox arranges a surprise for Whitney.  
  
Sam Bennett slammed down the phone for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Another reporter wanted to know if the authorities were looking at Julian Crane as a suspect in the kidnappings of T.C. Russell, and the as of yet, unidentified woman.  
  
How could this be happening?! T.C. had been his best friend since...since...forever. First the man finds out that his wife is not who he thought she was. Then Eve dies. Now, T.C. himself, has been ripped from his daughters. Who would do this?  
  
Luis walked up to him. Sam stood up.  
  
'Anything?' he asked.  
  
Luis sighed.  
  
'A nurse at the hospital remembered that T.C. had two women visitors that day. One has already been identified as Liz Sanbourne. The other, I suspect, was probably the other kidnapping victim.  
  
'But we don't have a name yet?'  
  
'No,' Luis said,'but I've got someone talking to Simone. She probably saw her father with the other woman.'  
  
Sam nodded.   
  
'Yeah, she's going to stay with Grace and me for awhile. Kay was a real help in this thing, though she's still kind of shaken.'  
  
'I can't blame her.' Luis said. 'I mean she saw T.C. get knocked out and snatched into a car. That kind of thing stays with you. So, are we looking at Julian Crane?'  
  
'He's always number one on my list. Though, I wonder if the woman was an accident...you know, in the wrong place at the wrong time?'  
  
Luis shrugged. His phone rang on his desk. He walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
'Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald.'  
  
Sam looked away from Luis, mulling this whole thing through. What would Julian's rationale be for pulling something like this? After all, not only was he probably the one responsible for shattering T.C.'s dreams of becoming a professional tennis player, but now T.C. may lose his eye, no thanks to Crane! One would think Crane had had enough trouble. Especially after that crap he pulled on Ivy at his house!  
  
Luis hung up and hurried over to him.  
  
'That was Simone. She said the other woman in her father's hospital room today, introduced herself as Eve's step-mother.'  
  
'I thought...yeah...I guess if Liz was Eve's sister, and none of us knew it, why would it be surprise that she had a step-mother?'  
  
'Yeah, Sam, but this woman isn't just any little step-mom. This woman said her name was Celeste Perrault.'  
  
Sam frowned.  
  
'Why does that name sound familiar?'  
  
'Because if you search our files...hell search Interpol's files, you'll find the name Celeste Perrault...right next to Stefano DiMera's!'  
  
'Christ!' Sam hissed. 'Then T.C. wasn't the one that these guys were after! You think DiMera did this?'  
  
Luis nodded.  
  
'And poor T.C., not knowing anything about this woman or her association with that creep, probably tried to stop her kidnapping and ended up going along for the ride!'  
  
Sam rubbed his jaw. Luis peered at him.  
  
'We have to stay positive. Stefano DiMera doesn't automatically mean death.'  
  
Sam's eyes widened.  
  
'No, not always! Just damned near! Stefano DiMera takes this thing to a whole new level.'  
  
'Yes, it does.'  
  
Sam and Luis looked at the man that had said those words. Harmony FBI Director Spence Lowell showed his badge. He was accompanied by two other agents.  
  
'We'll be taking over this investigation, Chief Bennett.' he said.  
  
****  
  
Pilar had just gotten off the phone with Spence, who told her he was heading to the Harmony Police Station.   
  
She was parked outside of the DiMera mansion. This was not where she wanted to be at the moment. Right now, she wanted more details as to how T.C. and Celeste ended up kidnapped. And she wanted to know why hadn't Liz Sanbourne been any use to them at all?!  
  
Pilar rubbed her hands together, as she watched the front entrance. The gate had been left open, probably to allow all of the other vehicles access. There were more than a few vans in the drive. One read Smiley's Catering. It looked as if things were really moving forward with the barbecue.  
  
Her mind went back to T.C....and Simone and Whitney. DiMera had to be behind this. And if DiMera had had her Martin somewhere all of these years, how long would it be before Simone or Whitney saw their father again? But why kidnap T.C.? Unless he got in the way or something? As a matter of fact, why kidnap Celeste? If DiMera wanted to get in contact with her, kidnapping her was a very public, and attention raising way, to accomplish his task. Something wasn't right.  
  
Pilar had managed to snag an appointment for an interview with Lexie Carver, who was Tony DiMera's sister, and Celeste Perrault's daughter. Pilar wondered if Lexie knew her mother had been kidnapped by her father?  
  
She took a deep breath and got out of her car. She felt as if she was walking into the lion's den or something. She had dressed simply, without make-up and had put her hair in a pony-tail. The FBI had come up with references for her, since Pilar did not want it known she used to work for the Cranes, in case the connection between Alistair and Stefano was known to either Tony or Lexie.  
  
Pilar walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A maid answered.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I'm here to see Lexie Carver. I have an interview with her.'  
  
The maid nodded and stepped aside. Pilar walked in. She noticed how dark the decor was. Somehow, it fit Stefano DiMera.  
  
'Wait here please.' the maid said, and walked off. Pilar continued to look around, her back to the stairs. She did not see Eve come down them, with little Theo in her arms, and disappear down another hallway.  
  
****  
  
Eve walked into the library and handed Theo to his father. Abe smiled at her, secretly entranced with Eve's gorgeous complexion. Eve did not notice, but smiled back.  
  
'Lexie and you are so lucky.' she sighed. 'He is just so precious!'  
  
'That he is.' Abe said, holding on to Theo tightly. 'That's why I don't like him spending so much time in this house.'  
  
Eve looked confused.  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
Abe inwardly sighed. Why poison this woman's mind against Tony? Yet, Abe couldn't help but wonder if Eve had any idea of the DiMera reputation, and just how bad it was?  
  
'Let's just say that Tony and I aren't exactly close.' Abe answered.  
  
'You know, I find that hard to believe. You are both handsome, strong men. Both very sensitive. Both good fathers. Surely, you can find some common ground?'  
  
Abe shook his head. Eve was an eternal optimist. That probably meant she was completely unaware that she was living with a criminal!  
  
But Abe decided it was better to say nothing. He got the impression that Lexie really wanted this relationship to go somewhere. And he did not want to be accused of getting in the way of true love, even if he did not believe Tony DiMera was capable of such!  
  
'Tell me, Eve, how did Tony and you meet? You're not from around here, are you?'  
  
'Actually, that is quite tale. You see I....'  
  
'There you are, darling!' Tony exclaimed, realizing how lucky he was that he dropped in when he did. He had just gotten off of the phone with the men he had ordered to pick up Celeste. Apparently, plans had gone awry and another hostage was taken.   
  
Tony had not been thrilled to hear this, until he heard that the other hostage was T.C. Russell, Eve's husband. Then, the plans changed. He now just hoped he could cover in front of Alexandra.  
  
Eve turned and smiled at Tony. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
'So, what have Abe and you been talking about?' he asked, his tone light.  
  
'Actually, Tony, I was asking Eve here how you met.' Abe answered, thinking his brother-in-law's entrance in the room was a bit too convenient.  
  
'Well, the time to learn that information will be tomorrow.' Tony answered, his teeth clenched.  
  
'Why? I mean it's a simple question. I know Eve isn't from around here. I'm just wondering how the two of you hooked up? Is there anything wrong with that?'  
  
Eve didn't like the underlying hostility she sensed between the two men. She wriggled out of Tony's arms. She then reached out for Theo.  
  
'Why don't I take Theo to Lexie?' Eve suggested. She didn't think the baby should be subjected to this kind of animosity.  
  
'Well, Alexandra is still interviewing help for tomorrow, but why don't you take my nephew out for a stroll in the gardens? Would you like that Theo?' Tony asked, resting a hand on the baby's head.  
  
Theo smiled. Eve smiled at him as well. She then looked at Abe.  
  
'I'll be out in the gardens when you're done.' she said, and left the room with Theo. Tony waited until she cleared the room, before turning to Abe.  
  
'What the hell was that? Interrogating Eve like she was one of your suspects!'  
  
Abe sucked in a breath. Tony was just a little too damned defensive, about a very simple question he had been about to put forth to Eve. Something was not right here.  
  
'You know, DiMera, the more you make out of my asking Eve questions, the more I think you have something to hide. So tell me: how did Eve and you meet?'  
  
Tony walked up to him.  
  
'I don't like what you're insinuating!'  
  
Abe's eyes widened!  
  
'Good lord, Tony! If you can't answer a simple question like that about this woman, then why are you even bothering with this barbecue?'  
  
'I didn't like your tone!' Tony sniffed. 'It doesn't sound like a simple question when it comes from your lips! And I'll tell you something else: I overheard you badmouthing me to Eve! If you can't support my love for her, then maybe you shouldn't bother coming tomorrow!'  
  
Abe just stared at him. Now he knew for damned sure something was fishy! He had been dealing with DiMera's too long not to smell trouble!  
  
'You're serious?' Abe asked, looking him up and down.  
  
'You bet I'm serious!'  
  
'And what do you plan to tell my wife? Huh, Tony? You're going to tell her that I asked a couple of normal questions and you freaked out? No, of course not! Since that's the truth and you wouldn't know it if it hit you in the face!'  
  
'Get out of here! And don't show your face here tomorrow! I'll deal with my sister!'  
  
'No, I'll deal with my wife! And I'm telling you right now, she won't stand for it!'  
  
'Yes, well, we'll see, won't we?' Tony asked glibly, before turning and leaving the room. Abe stared after him for the longest while. He then replayed their argument in his head.  
  
The whole thing started because of that question Tony overheard him asking Eve. How did the two of them meet? Abe shook his head. What was it Eve had begun to say? Something about it being a 'strange tale'? Why?   
  
Tony DiMera had not wanted Eve to finish her sentence. That was why he suddenly made his presence known just now. Abe decided to find Eve and ask her the same question again.  
  
****  
  
'Well, Pilar, your references are impeccable. I don't see any harm in hiring you right on the spot!'  
  
'Oh, thank you, Mrs. Carver!' Pilar cried, overly enthusiastic for effect. She shook the woman's hand vigorously. Lexie pulled her hand away quickly.  
  
'Well, Pilar, you'll begin tomorrow morning at nine. We'll need you to help set up and cook.'  
  
Pilar nodded and stood up.   
  
'Nine o'clock it is! Thank you again!'  
  
Lexie smiled at Pilar. The woman seemed a bit overly grateful. She really must need the work, Lexie thought.  
  
Tony walked into the room just then. Pilar pretended as if she had never seen his face in any of the FBI files.  
  
'Oh, hello.' he said, his eyes sweeping over Pilar casually, before settling on his sister.  
  
Pilar nodded. Lexie looked at him.  
  
'Did Abe pick up Theo yet?'  
  
'Uh, yes, he's around here somewhere. Alexandra, there is something I need to talk to you about. In private.'  
  
Lexie nodded, looking concerned. She then turned back to Pilar, who waved a hand to her.  
  
'I'll show myself out.' she answered. Lexie nodded and thanked her. Then she and Tony left the room. Pilar did not leave though.  
  
Tony must be telling Lexie about Celeste, Pilar thought, looking around the room. She had to come up with a way to stay in this household, after the barbecue. But how?  
  
Pilar casually glanced over some pictures on a desk. Her eyes then moved to a set of glass doors that lead to the garden. Something she saw out there made her suck in her breath!  
  
Pilar moved closer to the doors, then opened one, completely forgetting where she was. There was a woman standing outside holding a baby. The woman...the woman was Eve Russell! Pilar would swear on her life that it was Eve!'  
  
'Eve!' she gasped, and started to step outside to move towards her. It was then that a sharp pain to the back of her head, caused her to lose consciousness.  
  
****  
  
Tony had settled Lexie in the library to tell her about Celeste, when Lexie remembered she had forgotten her purse in the drawing room. She then told her brother that while she was sure Pilar was a nice enough woman, she didn't trust her alone with her purse!  
  
Alexandra would never know that her small request to go back and retrieve her handbag, was the equivalent of divine intervention. When Tony walked back into the drawing room, his sister's purse was the last thing he noticed.   
  
He saw Pilar, standing by the doors that lead out to the garden. He then heard her cry out Eve's name, and knew instinctively, that the hired help was trouble, Tony's eyes then focused in on a very valuable statue Stefano had once given him. He moved stealthily, hey quickly, picking up the statue, hurrying up behind Pilar, then whacking her across the back of her head with it!  
  
As she fell, Tony caught her, dragging her over to the couch. He then hurried over to the doors of the drawing room inside the house, closing them and locking them. He then did the same for the garden doors.   
  
Tony then took a deep breath. He knew a place to store the servant woman, until he could call in reinforcements to get rid of her.  
  
****  
  
Abe walked down the garden path and saw Eve swinging Theo up in the air. She did not appear to see him.   
  
It was as he was walking towards her, that Abe witnessed something disturbing. His eyes caught some sort of strange movement behind Eve, back towards the house. A woman was staring at Eve's back. She then seemed to drop!  
  
Has the woman had an attack of some sorts? Abe stopped moving towards Eve and cut through some shrubbery towards the side garden doors. He didn't want to alarm Eve or the baby with what was happening.  
  
When Abe reached the garden doors and peeked inside, he saw the woman lying on the couch in the drawing room. Tony was on the phone and the doors to the library from the inside were closed. Abe squinted. In Tony's other hand, was a statue.  
  
Had DiMera konked that woman over the head with that??? Why??? Abe turned away from the window. His eyes were on Eve, as she began to talk to Theo, her back still to him.  
  
That woman had been looking at Eve, then Tony knocks her out and drags her back inside the house. Eve was the key! That woman recognized Eve. She recognized her. So what?!  
  
Abe took a deep breath, remembering how he himself hadn't known anything about Eve, until that day he accidentally happened by. That night, at dinner with John and Marlena, it had been in his gut that DiMera was hiding the woman, not just shy about showing her off to the community. But Lexie had soothed his fears.  
  
Was it possible Eve was some sort of criminal? Maybe that's how she knew Tony?! But Lexie would've told him if there was anything shady about her, anything he should know, wouldn't she have?  
  
Lexie. God, Abe hoped she hadn't lied to him again! Abe slipped away from the house. He needed to get back inside and find his wife! He cursed himself when he realized he left his cell, and gun, in his car. But why would he have thought he would've needed it? After all, he was just picking up his son from his uncle's house! Abe took another angry breath. This was one of those moments when you never, ever forgot that you when you were dealing with the DiMera's, you were dealing with evil!  
  
Abe decided to get to his car first, call for back up, then get to Lexie.  
  
****  
  
Lexie began to pace around the library. What was taking Tony so long? And what was it that he had to tell her?  
  
Her thoughts then jumped from Tony to Celeste. Lexie was unnerved by her last conversation she had had with her mother. Celeste had said that if Eve's family wasn't missing her or needing her, she would leave well enough alone.  
  
But how could that ever be? Of course Eve's family missed her! Lexie closed her eyes briefly and rubbed the back of her neck. Tony was just going to have to fess up to Eve. For she had no doubt that Celeste was going to return to Salem with Eve's husband and children in tow.  
  
Lexie's eyes opened when she heard a car door slam. She walked over to a window and parted a curtain. Pilar had been the last bit of help Lexie had hired for the barbecue tomorrow. Who else was Tony expecting?  
  
But when Lexie peered out of the window, she saw Abe at his car. He was pulling out his gun and checking it! Lexie hurried from the library, walked down the hallway, and only briefly noticed that the doors to the drawing room were closed. Why? Was Tony in there with someone? She wondered if he had caught Pilar stealing her purse!  
  
Lexie turned though, towards the front door and threw it open, hurrying towards the drive. Abe saw her. He was clutching his weapon.  
  
'Abe? Do you have to work?'  
  
Abe glared at her.  
  
'Yeah, Lex, I do. You see, your brother attacked some woman in the house there. I was just getting ready to call for back up.'  
  
Lexie's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Honey, this is a mistake! I'm sure Tony didn't 'attack' anyone!'  
  
Abe grabbed her by the shoulders!  
  
'Lexie, I want you to stop blindly taking that man's side and listen to me!'  
  
'Abe you're hurting me! I'm not taking sides I...'  
  
'SHUT-UP for a moment and listen to me! The woman he attacked was looking at Eve in the garden. That is why Tony attacked her. Now you're going to tell me right here and now, what you know about this Eve Lincoln woman!'  
  
Lexie wriggled out of her husband's grasp, feeling very frightened! From the damned start, she knew what Tony was doing to Eve was a bad idea! But no! Tony said he had it under control! And he and Eve had seemed genuinely happy.  
  
Lexie looked down. She then turned away from him.  
  
'Abe, I didn't want to keep this from you, but it did seem harmless.'  
  
'Harmless? Oh I can't wait to hear this!' Abe hissed, watching her back.  
  
Lexie knew this deception could very well mean the end of her marriage. But Abe seemed so sure that something was wrong, that no lie, even if it was one to cover for her brother, would pacify her husband.  
  
'Tony found Eve...she had had an accident. She has amnesia and remembers nothing. Abe, Tony is in love with her and just wants a chance, that's all. He's been alone for so long and we don't know that someone didn't cause Eve's accident and...Abe...'  
  
Lexie turned back around and gasped loudly! Two men, that she could only describe as thugs, were behind Abe. One had already chloroformed him. The other was advancing on her!  
  
Lexie screamed and turned, only to run straight into Tony!  
  
'Tony! What the hell is this?!' she screamed. Tony held her tightly, putting both hands on each of her arms.  
  
'Alexandra, I need for you to listen to me now. Calm down.'  
  
Lexie nodded, her breath shaky. She turned her head to look at Abe, who was being dragged into a car with black tinted windows. She then looked at her brother again.  
  
'Tony, listen to me! It's over! Abe knows about Eve!'  
  
Tony's grip loosened on her arms.  
  
'I know. I actually saw him skulking through the bushes outside of the drawing room. Really Alexandra, how he ever advanced in rank, boggles the mind!'  
  
Lexie put a hand on Tony's face.  
  
'Tony, Abe says that you hurt some woman in there?'  
  
'The help that you hired. She recognized Eve as well. I looked through her purse and found an FBI badge.'  
  
'Good lord! Tony, it's over! Just tell Eve the truth and maybe Abe can help you with what you've done...it's over.'  
  
Tony removed her hand from his face.  
  
'I love you, you know that, don't you?'  
  
Lexie looked confused, but she nodded slowly.  
  
'Good. Now, I'm going to tell you this: either you are with me or against me. If you're against me, Alexandra, then you will join your husband, Pilar back in there, Celeste and Eve's husband, on a very long journey. If you're with me, then you will walk inside the house and forget you saw any of this.'  
  
Lexie began to shake! Celeste? Tony had done something to Celeste?! And Eve's Husband?!  
  
'Tony, Abe is my husband...Theo's father I can't let this go... I...'  
  
Tony nodded quickly towards thug # 2. He came up behind Lexie quickly and covered her nose and mouth with a cloth. She soon fell limp into his arms.  
  
'Take them away.' Tony said, looking down at Lexie with deep regret. He touched her face.  
  
'Eve and I will raise Theo right, I promise.' he whispered to her unconscious form. He then nodded towards thug#2, who picked Lexie up, walked over to the car and dumped her in the backseat as well.  
  
Tony then looked at thug#1  
  
'There's another one in the house. Go and get her, then take her away in her car.'  
  
****  
  
Inside the DiMera mansion, in Tony's bedroom, an answering machine kicked in.  
  
'Mr. DiMera, it's Dr. Case. You have been ignoring my calls for months now, but I can't stress enough how vital it is that you begin treatment immediately. Your illness has returned and without proper care, will kill you this time. Call me back so we can set up a time to begin treatment. My number is.....  
  
****  
  
Eve walked back inside the house, sometime later, wondering what was keeping Abe and Tony for so long. She hoped they weren't still fighting.  
  
Not that she minded the time she spent with her precious Theo. Eve shook that notion out of her head. He was not her baby, he was Lexie's.  
  
The house seemed quiet, and she wondered where everyone was. She looked at Theo.  
  
'Where has everyone gone, honey? Hey? Let's look out here.' she suggested, getting a smile from Theo in return.  
  
Before Eve could touch the doorknob, a harried looking Tony came back in. He stopped short, then smiled at them both.  
  
'Eve darling, where have you been?'  
  
Eve raised a brow.  
  
'I should be asking you that. I waited for Abe to come for Theo...where is he? Is Lexie still around?'  
  
Tony touched Theo's little hand briefly, before giving Eve a pained look. She, in turn, looked panicked.  
  
'Tony, what is it?'  
  
'Abe got an emergency call. There's been a sudden death in his family.'  
  
Eve gasped!  
  
'Oh...I'm so sorry.'  
  
'Yes, darling, I know you are. Lexie asked if we would keep Theo, just for a short time.'  
  
'Of course! Have they left already?' Eve asked, peering around him through the still open door. She saw nothing in the drive.  
  
Tony nodded, blocking her way.  
  
'Yes, they did have to leave immediately. Listen, you do still want to put on the barbecue, don't you?'  
  
Eve's eyes widened, and she looked at Theo, who was already staring at her.  
  
'Well, yes, I mean I know you sent out invitations. I guess I was hoping Lexie, and even Celeste would be here, you know, for support.'  
  
Tony smiled, pulling her closer to him. Theo looked over at Tony.  
  
'What support? Everyone is going to love you!'  
  
Eve smiled.   
  
'I hope so. I really do.'  
  
'They will.' Tony said firmly. He then kissed her. Theo put his hands in Tony's hair. Tony pulled away and smiled at him. Eve laughed.  
  
'I'm going to put him down. I'll be right back.' Eve said, marveling at how natural her mothering instincts were. And she had never had a child!  
  
Tony watched her as she walked upstairs with the baby. Yes, Eve would be a good mother to Theo. He quickly shoved any guilt he felt about Alexandra, to the back recesses of his mind.  
  
****  
  
HIGHWAY  
  
Julian was sitting in the back of his limo, on the phone with a top-notch realtor in Salem.  
  
'I want to move in tonight. I don't need to look it over. I should be there in two hours. Meet me at the gate.' Julian then hung up.  
  
Within hours, he had purchased the property behind DiMera's. It used to belong to the Alamain family, formerly Lawrence, then his aunt, Vivian. It was now his. As soon Eve would be again.  
  
He eyed the back of the limo driver's head, then looked at the speedometer. He was doing 65 mph. Julian would've preferred he do 90!  
  
His private eye had called him awhile ago and told him of the events he had witnessed. He told Julian of the men that had kidnapped Celeste Perrault and took T.C. Russell as well, when he tried to help her.   
  
Julian used his police sources to find out that the FBI had already taken over the investigation, because they were sure Stefano DiMera was involved. Julian rubbed the back of his neck. He suspected it was a DiMera, but not Stefano.  
  
Liz had uttered some nonsense about the FBI thinking that Stefano was going to contact Celeste sometime in the near future. Kidnapping, while it was 'contact', would've drawn too much attention to Stefano. Tony, on the other hand, had more to lose.  
  
Julian mulled over his father's words. Eve had amnesia. That meant Tony was taking advantage of her memory loss. Celeste probably knew this, and maybe came here to tell T.C. the truth. Tony found out her plans and had her stopped.  
  
Julian sighed, restless. Whatever happened, Tony DiMera was dangerous. And it probably wouldn't be long before he showed his dark side to Eve. He prayed he was not too late.  
  
Julian picked up his cell again, eyeing an invitation he had managed through unsavory sources, to snag. It was to the DiMera barbecue tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Julian dialed a number. Fox answered.  
  
'Fox Crane.  
  
'Fox? It's your father. You were right. Your Grandfather is alive and well.'  
  
'Oh, great!'  
  
'Listen to me son: he has offered us a deal. I still don't trust that he'll keep his end of the bargain, but it's all we have for now. Until I figure something else out.'  
  
'What do you mean, 'a deal'? What, he's not going to turn you in?'   
  
Julian rolled his eyes.  
  
'Believe me, that was never one of my fears. That's not your grandfather's style. To make a long story short. Whitney's mother is alive.'  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
'Fox? Are you still there?'  
  
'Father, please don't tell me you know this because Grandfather told you? Because we all know how he operates.'  
  
'I can't get into the details, but things have happened that have given me cause to believe that your Grandfather is indeed telling the truth.'  
  
Fox sighed on his end.  
  
'Alright, well shouldn't I tell Whitney?'  
  
'Listen to me: Eve has been kidnapped by the DiMera's.'  
  
'The DiMera's? Who are they?'  
  
'Christ, Fox! Do you ever read a newspaper or a book or anything?!'  
  
'Hey! Don't go off on me! I don't know who the DiMera's are, okay?'  
  
'Just know that they are dangerous. Not only does one of them have Eve, but just today, this same person may have had T.C. kidnapped as well.'  
  
'Oh, God!'  
  
'Fox, I want you to be happy with Whitney. But, your Grandfather has given us a deadline of a month. If we can both get Whitney and Eve, to agree to marry us, AGREE, then Alistair will leave us in peace, and not disinherit us.'  
  
Fox paused for a moment before speaking again.  
  
'If Whitney knew about her father then she'll want to go back home. Her worrying about him wouldn't leave much time for me.' Fox said.  
  
'It might even push her back into Chad Harris's arms.' Julian warned him.  
  
'Okay. I'm going to do whatever I have to do on my end. But what about you? If this guy that has Whitney's mother is a psycho, how are you going to save her? And even if you do, I don't think you'll be able to ditch Rebecca that easily.'  
  
'Leave that to me. Just get an engagement ring on Whitney's finger. I'll keep in touch.'  
  
'Good luck, Father.'  
  
'Good luck, my boy.' Julian answered, hanging up. He had not told his son that Alistair had already picked out his future bride. There was no need in giving the boy a heart attack, just yet. He then closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. It was beginning to rain.  
  
****  
  
BERMUDA  
  
Fox hung up and shook his head. God! Things were really screwed up!  
  
He would have to keep Whitney away from the news and newspapers, that was for sure! He was sitting in the hotel lounge, when Whitney came up behind him, dressed in a black, evening gown. She covered his eyes with her hands.  
  
'Guess who?'  
  
Fox smiled. Then removed her hands. He looked her up and down.  
  
'You look beautiful.'  
  
Whitney twirled around.  
  
'Why thank you, kind sir. So, tell me when I'm finally going to get this surprise you've been hinting at all day?'  
  
Fox stood up from his chair, put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her, so she was facing the stage.  
  
'Right now. You see that microphone? The floor is all yours.'  
  
Whitney turned to look back at him. She was clearly shocked.  
  
'Fox! I can't go up there! In front of all of these people! Fox...really, they're waiting for real entertainment!  
  
'You are real entertainment! What are you talking about? Go on now! Go on!'  
  
Fox pushed Whitney up towards the front of the lounge. She stepped up onto the stage, as someone announced her name. It was at that moment, that Fox's cell rang.  
  
Fox walked off into a dark corner, just as Whitney began to sing Luther Vandross's 'A House Is Not A Home'.  
  
'A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sittin' there...'  
  
'Father?' Fox asked, looking up at Whitney.  
  
'No, Fox. It's your Grandfather.'  
  
Fox took an angry, deep breath. All he wanted to do is enjoy Whitney, but now, he had to deal with this crap! Fox walked out of the lounge and sat in a chair in the hallway.  
  
'What do you want?' he asked.  
  
'I just wondered if your father told you about the nice girl I want you to meet?'  
  
Fox shook his head.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
'Ah, just as I suspected. Let me tell you the one thing your father forgot to. If you fail with Whitney, you are to marry the woman of MY choosing, do we understand one another?'  
  
Fox hung up! Christ! Why hadn't his father succeded in killing Alistair?!  
  
Fox decided to put the phone call behind him. He also decided he wasn't going to answer anymore calls from Alistair. They would just derail his plans. He walked back into the lounge. Whitney was just finishing up the song. Damn!  
  
'Still in love with me, yeah....yeah...' Whitney sang. Then she finished and took a bow. The room was thunderous with applause. A few people stood.  
  
Whitney took another bow, then looked out into the crowd, her eyes seeking out Fox's. She made her way off of the stage, stopping to accept praise from a few tables, before meeting up with Fox.  
  
'That was an incredible surprise. Thank you.' she said, moving to kiss him on the cheek. Fox turned his face so that Whitney ended up kissing him on the mouth. She pulled away, startled at first. She then pulled him to her and kissed him again, with plenty of tongue!  
  
Fox threw his arms around her, savoring the moment. They did not hear the applause from the onlookers.  
  
****  
  
Pilar was the first to wake up. Her vision was foggy at first, then it kicked in sharply. She sat up quickly, and was instantly dizzy! The back of her head hurt too.  
  
'Easy.' a soft voice said. She looked over and saw a Black man, that she recognized as Abe Carver, sitting next to her. He had on a parachute. Lexie Carver was next to him as well, wearing a parachute, and just waking up.  
  
The sight of Lexie caused Pilar to try and stand!  
  
'I'm FBI!' Pilar croaked. 'Where are we?'  
  
Abe stood as well.  
  
'On some sort of airplane, going God knows where. I just woke up myself.'  
  
'Why is your wife here?' Pilar asked, shocked that DiMera would go to these lengths.'  
  
Abe looked over at her. He didn't try and assist her.  
  
'We are all here because she lied to me...again!'  
  
Lexie focused and tried to stand.  
  
'Abe? Where are we?'  
  
Abe didn't answer. Pilar didn't have time to get in the middle of a family brouhaha.  
  
'DiMera hit me over the head because I recognized someone I knew at the house.'  
  
Abe looked at her.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
'Yeah, Dr. Eve Russell? What's happened to her? Her family thinks she's dead!'  
  
Abe turned and gave Lexie a filthy look. Lexie looked away in shame.  
  
'Are one of you you going to answer me! I asked you...'  
  
Another door opened, and two men wearing Jerry Springer masks, entered the cargo hold. One of them had a gun. The other, moved past the three of them, and opened the door to the plane.  
  
'Oh, you've got to be kidding!' Pilar cried out, clearly not ready for this step.  
  
'We've been given parachutes,' Abe replied. 'So I guess DiMera's intention isn't murder.'  
  
But Lexie was freaked! How could Tony to this to her??? And how could he rip her away from her baby?!  
  
The other Jerry Springer, without the gun, reached for Lexie, and began shoving her towards the door. Lexie screamed, kicking and dragging her heels. Abe tried to interfere. The other Jerry Springer, moved away from the door and cocked the gun. Abe pulled on Lexie's arm.  
  
'Honey, we have no choice. Just hold my hand. It will be alright.'  
  
Lexie stopped struggling and looked from Abe to Pilar. Pilar nodded, then walked over to them as well.  
  
'He's right, Lexie. We have no choice.'  
  
Lexie nodded miserably, then took Abe's hand. Abe then looked at Pilar. Pilar smiled weakly, then took his other hand. Together, the three of them moved to edge, prodded on by the Jerry Springer with the gun. A moment later, the three of them were one with the wind. 


	13. Julian Pulls a Cock Block

Chapter 13  
  
Julian visits Eve. Tony's illness progresses.  
  
SALEM  
  
The rain was just beginning to let up, when Julian's limo pulled into the circular drive outside of the Alamian estate. The headlights beamed onto the the realtor, a perky woman named Tess Rogers.  
  
As soon as the limo stopped, Julian leaned forward.  
  
'Get my luggage and the other items out of the trunk and bring them in.' he ordered the driver. He then got out and walked over to Tess. He held out his hand.  
  
'I'm Julian Crane.'  
  
'Oh, yes I know!' she gushed, unable to believe her luck. Selling this place had been a godsend! The home had been empty for a few years now. Word always got around that one of the inhabitants had buried someone alive, and for some reason, it turned people off. Tess couldn't understand it. It wasn't like the woman had been buried on the property or anything!  
  
'Yes, well, just let me have the paperwork and we can conclude our business.' Julian said, his eyes straying from Tess, to the DiMera mansion, off in the distance. He was desperate to see Eve with own two eyes, and still at a loss as to how to make his presence known to her, without alerting Tony.  
  
'Anyway, I thought I'd show you around the estate a bit. At least as much as I can, it's getting dark.'  
  
Julian returned his attention to the woman in front of him.  
  
'No, actually I'm familiar with the grounds. I was here a few times when Lawrence Alamain was the owner. But thank you, your services are no longer needed. Let me see the paperwork.'  
  
Tess was at a loss for words. Someone of Julian Crane's ilk, buying a house, practically sight unseen, at night...and now he didn't want to be shown around at all?  
  
Tess looked in her briefcase, that served as a purse as well. She handed him some papers and a pen. He took the papers, ignored her pen, pulled his own out of his suit jacket, scanned the contents, then used the car to sign them on. He then handed Tess back the papers.  
  
'Alright. Well, call me if you have any questions.' Tess said quietly. She looked behind her towards the garages.  
  
'The automobile dealer delivered two cars. They're over by the garages back there. Mr. Crane, there's no furniture...I mean what will you sleep on? Or can I recommend a good hotel here in town or...'  
  
'I'll be fine. Thank you again.' Julian repeated, struggling to keep his patience, and feeling slightly guilty about that. He could understand his woman's curiosity about his eagerness to own this estate and the other questions it conjured up. But he didn't have the time for small talk right now!  
  
Tess Rogers gave him a lukewarm smile and almost bowed, as she eased away. Julian turned away from her and looked over the front of the house. He was sure that the nice, fat commission Ms. Rogers received for this sale, would soothe her ruffled fur.  
  
Tess had handed the limo driver the keys to the home. He walked in with some of Julian's luggage. Julian, who ordinarily wouldn't have carried his own items, felt an urgent need to speed things along. He walked to the back of the limo, pulled out the last bag and the very important item he had brought along. A telescope.  
  
Julian reasoned he would have to be able to see what was going on in the DiMera abode, just to get a feel as to what he was walking in on. And so he could watch Eve privately.  
  
The limo driver came out of the house and walked over to him. He reached towards Julian, as if to take the items from him. But Julian stepped back.  
  
'Thank you, but I've got it. I won't be needing your services in Salem.'  
  
The limo driver nodded.  
  
'Well, it's still early. If I go now I can get back to Harmony in a few hours. Your bags are by the stairs.' The limo driver then reached into his pocket.  
  
'Here are the keys. Goodnight and good luck, Mr. Crane.'  
  
'Thank you,' Julian answered. 'I'm going to need it.'  
  
The limo driver then walked over to the driver's side of the limo, got in and drove away. Julian stood in the drive a moment, his eyes focused on the DiMera estate. The first task was finding a good vantage point for his trusty telescope.  
  
****  
  
Eve sat in the little nursery Tony had had made up for Theo. She was sitting in a rocking chair, holding Theo and lulling him to sleep.  
  
The baby had awakened after a very short nap, squalling. Eve felt badly for baby Theo, because she suspected he was missing his parents. But she figured they wouldn't be gone long.  
  
Eve then gently stood up and walked over to the crib, placing Theo into it. She watched him for a few moments, before easing away and out of the room. She turned off the light before closing the door.  
  
Her room was next door. She walked in, closing the door behind her. Tony said he had planned a special meal for the two of them. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a few outfits that Tony had purchased for her. She then began to slip off the clothes she was already wearing.  
  
****  
  
Tony erased the message from Dr. Case. He knew how serious his condition was, but at the moment, he wanted nothing to spoil this time with Eve. And tonight, he had decided that he wanted, no, he had to make love to her tonight.  
  
Tony sensed that she felt the same way, or at least, he hoped she did. Tonight would be the test. He would know after dinner if Eve would be sharing his bed permanently.  
  
Tony stared at the answering machine. After the barbecue was over, he would contact Dr. Case and make arrangements to begin treatment right away. He wanted nothing, especially the return of his blood disease, to take him away from Eve.  
  
****  
  
Julian found a perfect vantage point, from of all places, his bedroom, or at least, the room he decided he was going to sleep in.  
  
He focused the telescope, scanning the windows that didn't have curtains. Downstairs, the servants seemed to be preparing dinner. One maid set a pair of candle sticks on a table.   
  
Julian began to feel uneasy, and looked away for a moment, wiping his face. A candlelight dinner? Did DiMera and Eve always eat by candlelight, or was tonight special? He didn't like the 'seduction scene' vibe he was getting. He returned to scanning for Eve.  
  
His focus hit DiMera, who had just gotten out of the shower. The sight of him naked was something Julian could do without! He looked away again, rubbing his eyes, almost wishing that he were blind. The thought of that man with Eve was just too vile to imagine!  
  
Julian took a deep breath, turning the telescope a few degrees. God! He hoped like hell when he looked into this thing again, he wouldn't have to look at DiMera's hairy looking ass!  
  
Julian peered through the lense again. His breath suddenly caught and his mouth dropped open.  
  
Eve was naked, and gloriously so! She appeared to be looking over a few dresses, which she had sprawled over the bed. She picked up a red one and began to slip it on.  
  
'No!' Julian practically growled, angry at how much of the dress covered her luscious body. Why had she had to put it on now?! Oh, Eve was definitely very much alive! His father had not lied about that!  
  
Julian reluctantly stopped looking and began to think about a few things. Was it possible that Eve did not have amnesia, and had just figured she had nothing to return to? She was at odds with her family when she had had her accident.  
  
But Julian just couldn't see her staying here, living with some man she barely knew, without trying to reach out, if not to T.C., but at least to Whitney and Simone. Yet, she had forsaken her parents, and sister, once before, long ago, for him.  
  
Julian understood that Eve wouldn't have come to him now, out of respect for his new marriage to Rebecca. But to let everyone believe she was dead?  
  
He shook his head. Alistair was probably telling the truth. Eve wouldn't have done any of this purposely. Julian then began to wonder if DiMera had told her something, something that caused her to believe that she had no family to come back to.  
  
Julian looked through the telescope again. Eve had apparently decided on the red dress, because she was not in her room anymore. He moved the telescope back towards DiMera's room. He was gone as well.  
  
Julian then adjusted the scope, so that he could peer into the dining-room. Tony was helping Eve into a chair. Julian stopped peering. He had just about had it! He wasn't going to sit back and come up with some master plan! From the looks of things, there was no time for that!  
  
Julian was just going to burst in and take Eve out of there! First, he was going to tell her who she really was! When Eve realized that Tony had lied to her, she would be more than willing to get the hell out of there, pronto!  
  
Julian left the room, hurried down the hall and rushed down the stairs. He grabbed the keys to the house, walked out of the front door, slamming it behind him. He then trekked over to the garages, and got into one of the two cars the dealership had delivered to his new home. The doors were unlocked and the keys were on the dashboards.  
  
Julian jumped into the first one he reached, started it, then drove the very short distance over to the DiMera estate. The gate was left open, and Julian gunned his car up the hill and onto the drive outside of the house. He then jumped out of the car, leaving the door open.   
  
Julian walked up to the front door and leaned on the bell.  
  
****  
  
Tony wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead. Something was wrong! Eve was beginning to swim before him. Not now! If this cursed disease could just wait a little longer to debilitate him, he could then get to Dr. Case for treatment! But not tonight! Not on his special night with Eve!  
  
Eve grabbed his hand.  
  
'Tony? Are you alright?'  
  
Tony wiped his forehead.  
  
'I'm fine, my darling. I'll tell you what: let's dance?'  
  
Eve looked at him, worriedly.  
  
'There's no music.'  
  
'Well, we'll just have to get some, won't we?' he said, standing up a bit too suddenly. He weaved back, then dropped to the floor!  
  
'Tony!' Eve screamed, jumping up from her seat and leaning down into him. She found herself feeling for a pulse. It felt very weak!  
  
'Tony, please, I'm going to go get help! Just don't die! I love you!' she cried out. Eve then jumped up and ran from the dining room to look for one of the servants.  
  
****  
  
The maid gave Julian a dirty look when she finally opened the door.  
  
'I heard you the first time.' she sniffed.  
  
Julian ignored her surly tone.  
  
'My name is Julian Crane. I'm a business associate of Mr. DiMera's. I need to speak to him, right away.'  
  
'He's having dinner and asked not to be disturbed, now if you want to...'  
  
Eve's scream caused the maid to jump, and Julian to shove into the house past her. She came running from the dining room, and stopped short when she saw him.  
  
Eve's eyes widened! Who was that man? The man at the door...he was the one that appeared in her dreams! The one that always told her he loved her!  
  
Julian, for his part, sensed that Eve recognized him, and took a few tentative steps towards her.  
  
'Hello, Eve.'  
  
Eve's eyes got bigger.  
  
'Uh...hello...'  
  
She then snapped herself out of her shock at seeing Julian, and looked at the maid.  
  
'Tony has collapsed! His pulse is weak...I'm so scared!'  
  
The maid hurried back into the dining room. Another servant picked up a portable phone and called 911.  
  
Eve turned away from the man and folded her hands. She couldn't think about him right now! Tony was sick and that was all that mattered. But...this man had called her 'Eve'. He knew her. Maybe from Minnesota?  
  
She turned back to him and was startled at the intensity of his gaze.   
  
'I'm sorry Mr...Mr...'  
  
Julian walked up to her and closed in, until Eve felt as if she had no personal space left! She tried to back away, but ended up backed against a wall!  
  
'It's Julian. Julian Crane.' he said. Then his mouth swooped down on hers! Eve tried to push him away, but found herself responding to his kiss...briefly. She suddenly shoved him away and slapped him hard!  
  
Julian backed away a bit, rubbing his cheek. He then grinned at her. He had always loved the prim, prudish manner she displayed when she was afraid of giving into their passion. And she had given in to his kiss!  
  
Julian was also more sure than ever, that for the briefest moment, she had recognized him.  
  
Eve glared at him! Who the hell was this guy? First he interrupts their dinner, then he practically forces himself on her! Maybe she was wrong about him being the man in her dreams? He couldn't be the same man!  
  
The maid came running back out and opened the front door. Eve gave Julian a dirty look, before walking over to her. The maid looked at her.  
  
'The paramedics should be here within minutes. I can hear the sirens now.'  
  
Eve nodded, her mind now back on Tony. Why would he just collapse like that? He had seemed fine all day.  
  
'I'm going outside to wait for them.' the maid told Eve. Eve nodded, clasping her hands together nervously. She then turned to go back to Tony, but ran right into that horrible man named Julian!  
  
'Get out of my way!' she snapped. Whoever this man was, what he just did, taking liberties with her while Tony could be dying, was unforgivable!  
  
Julian could see he had upset her. Personally, he hoped DiMera died. But, he put on a sympathetic face.  
  
'Eve, I'm sorry. What I did was uncalled for. I'm a friend of Tony's and I just wanted to visit with him. I moved in next door.'  
  
Eve didn't respond and turned back around towards the paramedics, as they rushed in. If this Julian was a friend of Tony's, then he must've heard about her from him. That's how he knew her name.  
  
'He's in there!' Eve cried, and followed the paramedics into the dining-room, leaving Julian alone in the hallway. The maid walked back inside the house and eyed him. She did not say anything to him. Julian turned away from her and mulled over what had just happened.  
  
He now fully believed Eve had no real memory of him, at least not a conscious one. She did seem to care for DiMera though. That he would worry about later. He also took note that if she did indeed remember anything, her medical skills would've kicked in when DiMera collapsed. Eve acted as if she knew nothing. And that was because in her mind, she did indeed, know nothing about the medical profession.  
  
Julian turned, as the paramedics and Eve came rushing out. DiMera was on a stretcher, unconscious. Julian glanced at him. When he had viewed Tony through the telescope, he had seemed healthy as a horse. Julian wondered what had brought all of this on?  
  
'Can I go with him?' Eve asked, her voice trembling.  
  
Julian walked over and interrupted.  
  
'I'll drive her to the hospital.' he said. Eve looked back at him. She then turned back and shook her head at the paramedics.  
  
'I...uh...no, I'll just come with you!'  
  
But the paramedics, hearing Julian's offer to give Eve a ride over, only listened to his answer, and rushed off towards the ambulance. Julian walked up behind Eve, resisting the temptation to kiss one of her bare shoulders.  
  
'Come now, I'll drive you. I'll be good, I promise.'  
  
Eve didn't turn to look at him. She just nodded. She didn't have much of a choice. Her license was somewhere underwater!  
  
****  
  
Seemingly, minutes later, Eve gathered her bearings and managed to get the hell out Julian Crane's car! That maniac had followed the ambulance to a tee, driving like a bat out of hell! Where were the police when you needed them?!  
  
Eve got out, without waiting for Julian to come around and open her car door. She then rushed in. She could see that Tony was being ushered into an exam room.  
  
John Black, who had come by the hospital to pick up his wife for a late dinner, caught a glimpse of his brother going by on a stretcher. He then saw Eve's stricken face and guessed who she was. He approached her.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
Eve looked at him blankly.  
  
'I'm John Black. Tony is my half-brother.'  
  
Eve nodded, smiling weakly.   
  
'I'm sorry. I'm sure Tony has mentioned you and I just forgot.'  
  
John smiled at her.  
  
'No he hasn't. But thanks anyway. What's happened?'  
  
Eve sniffed. She felt so overwhelmed! Tony's unexplainable collapse, then that man showing up and kissing her like that! He kissed her as if he had a right to! And for the briefest moment, kissing him back had seemed like a perfectly natural thing to do. But why?  
  
'I don't know. One moment we're having dinner, then he started to perspire, then he collapsed. He was fine today, John. He was so looking forward to the barbecue tomorrow. What am I going to do? We can't have a party now!'  
  
John put an arm around her shoulders. He then looked behind her and frowned. He then pulled away from Eve.  
  
'Julian Crane?'  
  
Eve turned around and looked at Julian. He was keeping his distance, a few feet back. She then turned away and began walking towards the exam room she saw Tony being wheeled off to.  
  
Julian walked over to John.  
  
'John Black. How are you?' he asked, trying to keep his eyes on Eve.  
  
John, noticed him watching Eve, then answered.  
  
'Good. Business is good. What brings you to Salem?' he asked.  
  
Julian focused on John, tearing his eyes away from Eve.  
  
'I actually purchased the property next to Tony's. You know, a little home away from home. I am actually here for the barbecue. Anyway, I was over visiting with Tony and Eve, when he collapsed. I thought I would give Eve a ride here. She really seems quite upset.'  
  
John raised a brow and nodded.  
  
'Yes. I had the feeling things were serious between them.' John answered.  
  
Julian didn't care for that answer! But he kept his tone light.  
  
'What makes you say that?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, yeah, I guess you wouldn't know, but this barbecue was more about introducing Eve as the special woman in Tony's life, than a social gathering.'  
  
Julian nodded slowly. Very interesting. Looks like mother nature kicked in just in time! And in Julian's favor!  
  
John looked behind Julian and saw Roman Brady advancing on them. Julian turned as well.  
  
'Roman? What brings you by here?' John asked.  
  
Roman looked around John and Julian.  
  
'I heard DiMera's been brought here. I have some questions for him.'  
  
John glanced at Julian, who glanced over at Eve. This sounded serious.  
  
'I just found out about his collapse a few minutes ago. But I don't think he is conscious. What's going on?' Johns asked.  
  
Roman pulled John away from Julian.   
  
'Abe is missing. He doesn't respond to any calls, whether it's his car radio or his cell. Is Lexie here?'  
  
John shrugged.  
  
'I don't know. Let's find out. Besides, she'll want to know about Tony as well.'  
  
Meanwhile, Eve had walked back over towards John and Roman. She overheard Roman's question. She interrupted.  
  
'Lexie and Abe had to leave town. On a family emergency.' she said in a soft voice. Julian moved closer to her. Roman walked up to her.  
  
'Who are you?' he asked in a rough voice.  
  
'My name is Eve Lincoln. I've been staying with Tony.'  
  
Eve Lincoln?! Julian thought. Where the hell had DiMera gotten that last name for Eve?!  
  
'You saw them leave?' Roman asked.  
  
'Uh, no. They were just suddenly gone. Tony and I have been taking care of Theo.'  
  
'Did Tony say what kind of emergency?' Roman pressed.  
  
Eve got the distinct impression that something was terribly wrong here! And it wasn't just Tony's medical condition!  
  
'Tony said that someone in Abe's family had died suddenly.'  
  
Roman folded his arms.  
  
'Then that would've had to have been either his brother, Jonah, or his son, Brandon. Since they are all of the family Abe has. And I'm willing to bet that if I checked, I'd find that they're both still alive. You'd better come up with a better story than that!'  
  
Julian decided now was the time to step in! He didn't know what was going on here, but it was obvious that this officer believed something sinister had happened to this Abe and his wife. It was also obvious that Eve knew nothing either. And the stress was wearing on her. He loved her, he truly did, but if he didn't protect her from this interrogation, the poor thing was liable to set something on fire!  
  
Julian moved next to Eve and slipped a hand around her waist. He then whispered to her.  
  
'It will be alright, darling. Just let me do the talking.'  
  
Eve nodded, not caring that once again, he was being more familiar with her, than what was appropriate. This police officer was saying that Tony lied about Abe and Lexie! That was ridiculous! Why would he do that?!  
  
John took note of Julian's hand on Eve's waist. He would also swear he saw him mouth the word, 'darling'. He slid away from the commotion and headed to Marlena's office.  
  
'Who are you?' Roman demanded.  
  
'I'm Julian Crane. I'm Mr. DiMera's neighbor and a friend of Eve's. If you have any more questions, you can contact her through my attorney.'  
  
Julian then let go of Eve and reached into his inside suit pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to Roman. Roman snatched it from him. He looked at Eve.  
  
'We're not through. You will be seeing me again.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened. Why was she being treated like a criminal? What was going on?   
  
She barely felt Julian turn her towards him.  
  
'Eve, I need for you to listen to me: there is nothing you can do for Tony now. The hospital will let you know when he regains consciousness.'  
  
Eve began to shake her head.  
  
'No! I have to stay here until he wakes up! Why am I telling you this? Your good deed is done! I'll take a cab home!'  
  
Julian grabbed her arms, harder then he meant to. Eve flinched, but that could not be helped. For Julian just realized that 'Lexie' was Celeste's daughter. And he had no doubt, that it was no coincidence that she and her husband could not be found. Every person near Eve, up and disappeared. And if DiMera had not collapsed tonight, Julian had no doubt that he would've turned up missing as well!  
  
'Eve, there are things you don't know about this family. I know you feel as if you don't know me, but I'm begging you to trust me. You cannot go back to that house. It won't be long before the police will want to search it!'  
  
'Why?! Tony hasn't done anything wrong! I haven't done anything either! And Theo is still there! I have to go back and get him!'  
  
'Lexie's child?' Julian asked.  
  
'Yes! I can't just leave him!'  
  
A doctor came out. Eve tore herself from Julian's grip. She and Roman, rushed over to him.  
  
'How is he?' Eve asked, looking fearful.  
  
'I'm sorry. But Mr. DiMera has slipped into a coma.' the doctor said regretfully.  
  
****  
  
John walked into his wife's office and closed the door firmly. Marlena Black was just finishing up her paperwork. She stood up and walked over to his, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
'Hey! Let me just get my purse and...'  
  
The look on his face changed her mood.  
  
'What is it? What's wrong?'  
  
John leaned against her office door.  
  
'Tony was brought in tonight. He just collapsed.'  
  
'Oh.' Marlena said, rubbing his shoulder. 'Do you think his blood disease is back?'  
  
John shrugged.  
  
'I don't know. But there's a lot going on out there.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Marlena asked.  
  
'Eve is here.'  
  
Marlena tilted her head.  
  
'Tony's Eve? The woman we were going to meet at the barbecue tomorrow?'  
  
'Yeah. She's beautiful. Anyway, Julian Crane is also here.'  
  
Marlena walked back over to her desk and picked up her purse. She turned off her desk light.  
  
'Julian Crane?'  
  
'He and his father, Alistair, practically own a small town, north of here, called Harmony.'  
  
Marlena nodded.  
  
'Yes, I've been there a few times, for seminars. Okay, I can see that this man's presence here is bothering you, why?'  
  
'Doc, it's not bothering me, per say. He told me he bought the property next to Tony's, and that he's friends with him. But, the only person he's been friendly with is Eve.'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
John sighed.  
  
'Awhile back, we received an invitation to Crane's wedding. That was the weekend we went out of town, so I had my secretary rsvp. Monday, someone, and for the life of me, I can't remember who, told me that they had went to the wedding. And either during the ceremony or at the reception, some kind of scuffle started.'  
  
Marlena sat down on her couch. John walked away from the door and joined her.  
  
'What kind of scuffle?' she asked.  
  
'I can't remember. All I know is, Crane is here without his wife, looking at Tony's girlfriend as if he's in love with her. To make matters worse, Roman is here.'  
  
'Roman? Why?'  
  
'Because he thinks Lexie and Abe are missing. He really laid into Eve, who I believe knows nothing about it. Julian came to her defense. But Roman had that look...you know...when he thinks Stefano might be involved.'  
  
'Oh God, no! Though we shouldn't be surprised! That piece of dirt just won't die! You know, let's have a looksee on the Internet. Maybe there's something on there about Julian Crane's recent nuptials.  
  
John nodded. They both stood up and walked over to her computer. Marlena turned it on.  
  
****  
  
BERMUDA  
  
Fox woke up with a smile on his face. He was holding a still sleeping Whitney in his arms. Last night had been what he had always dreamed it would be. And Whitney wanted to be here. She had wanted what had happened just as much as he did.  
  
Fox felt her stir and let go of her, briefly wondering how his father was doing with Dr. Russell. Whitney then stretched and looked over at him. Fox was a bit startled. The look in her eyes looked like regret.  
  
Fox sat up, putting on a positive face.  
  
'Good morning. How did you sleep?'  
  
Whitney ran a hand through her hair, then sat up as well.  
  
'Fine. Probably the best sleep I've had in a long time.'  
  
Okay, Fox thought. That didn't sound bad!  
  
'Fox, about what happened last night....'  
  
'Whitney, please don't be sorry about it.'  
  
Whitney turned her body so that she was facing him.  
  
'Fox, after what happened, our friendship is ruined. Things will never be the same.'  
  
'They're not supposed to be.'  
  
'Fox...'  
  
'Whitney, I never wanted you as a friend. Not since the night I heard you sing at the Blue Note.'  
  
Whitney was stunned into silence. She didn't say anything. Fox pressed on.  
  
'I understand that you've been through a lot. And I'm not going to pressure you in anyway. But I do ask that you don't close your heart off to me. That you stay open to the idea of us.'  
  
Now Whitney really didn't know what to say! She remembered his drunken, yet heartfelt words at his father's wedding reception. To think that he had cared about her all of this time. That she was the girl he kept alluding to being in love with, when Whitney assumed this was someone who lived in California somewhere!  
  
'Fox, I would be lying if I didn't admit that the parallels of this thing scare me.'  
  
'Parallels?'  
  
'Your father and my mother! And look what a disaster that turned out to be.'  
  
'It was a disaster, Whitney, because my father was not strong enough to stand up to my Grandfather. I'm not Julian.'  
  
'And your Grandfather? Has he changed with the times?'  
  
'Alistair Crane is not a factor in my life. He won't be in yours.'  
  
Whitney rubbed his arm.  
  
'I'm going to go take a shower. Let's just take this one day at a time, okay?'  
  
Fox nodded, then watched as she draped a sheet around herself and walked into the bathroom. He smiled. One day, hopefully soon, Whitney wouldn't feel the need to be so modest. And, maybe she would ask for company with her showers! Finally, she had said she wanted to take this one step at a time, meaning, she wasn't against the idea of the two of them being together.  
  
Fox got up as well. Today was a day of work. He had a month to make Whitney his. Just the idea of living a life free of Alistair Crane's interference, gave him hope for the future. Hope of having a future. For he didn't want to even think about what kind of a wife his grandfather would pick out for him! 


	14. Alistair Interferes Again

Chapter 14  
  
Chad and Rebecca receive information. Eve learns the truth.   
  
The next day,Teresa opened the door to her mother's home, only to come face to face with Austin Reed, who was about to ring the bell. He had come over to ask her in person if she would join him in Salem today for the barbecue.  
  
He knew he was taking a big chance, considering that he was asking Teresa, at the last minute, to go out with him. And little Ethan was welcome to come along too.  
  
But when Teresa opened the door, her eyes were red rimmed. Something was wrong.  
  
'Teresa? What is it?'  
  
'Austin?' she sniffed. 'How did you find me?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean who told you I was here?' she asked.  
  
'Don't you live with your mother?'  
  
'No, I have an apartment...never mind! Why are you here?'  
  
Austin ignored her surly tone.  
  
'What is it, Teresa? Can I come in?'  
  
Teresa nodded and stepped aside. Austin walked past her, then turned to face her. Teresa closed the door and looked at him.  
  
'My mother did not come home last night! Grace Bennett called me. She said that she was supposed to get together with my mother and do something. She then said she watched the house, especially when Charity got a premonition.'  
  
Austin blinked hard.  
  
'Okay, slow down. Who is Charity and what does she have to do with your mother?'  
  
Teresa swiped at one of her eyes.  
  
'Charity is Grace's niece. She has psychic powers...she sees things.'  
  
Austin tried to smother a grin. He was not successful.  
  
'What the hell is so funny?! I just told you my mother is missing and you're laughing!'  
  
Austin reached out and took both of her hands in his.  
  
'I'm not laughing, and I'm sorry. Tell me what's going on. Why do you think your mother is missing?'  
  
Teresa was somewhat mollified by his tone.  
  
'Grace Bennett watched the house, almost all night! Mama did not return home. Her car is missing and then Charity saw my mother...falling.'  
  
Austin was still confused.  
  
'Falling where?'  
  
Teresa shrugged.  
  
'That was all she could see. But Charity is never wrong! Never! Mama would not stay out all night somewhere!'  
  
'Does she have a boyfriend?'  
  
Teresa snatched her hands from his! Austin got the feeling that his questions were making things worse!  
  
'Of course not! Mama has never wanted any other man but my father!'  
  
'But I thought your father had left or was missing?'  
  
Teresa closed her eyes briefly.  
  
'Get out!'  
  
Austin sucked in a breath.  
  
'Teresa I didn't mean to insult you! Why do we always get off on the wrong foot here?'  
  
'Because you always ask stupid questions, Austin! Like that one a couple of days ago...about Julian and I? If you work for Crane Industries, then you know that there is nothing between us!'  
  
Austin looked down, then lifted his head to stare into her eyes.  
  
'Teresa, I just wanted to know if I had a chance. Yes, I knew Julian wasn't competition. What I needed to hear was that Ethan Winthrop wasn't either.'  
  
Teresa looked away. Austin's heart sank. The doorbell rang. Teresa turned away from him, without answering his question, and opened the door. It was Luis and Sheridan.  
  
'Oh Luis!' Teresa cried out, hurling herself into her big brother's arms. Sheridan looked at Austin. Who was this?  
  
Luis stroked Teresa's hair and eyed Austin. His look was not friendly. He let go of Teresa.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Luis asked Austin gruffly. Sheridan touched her husband's arm.  
  
'Luis!' she said warningly.  
  
'Sheridan, this is a time for family! I need to speak to my sister alone!'  
  
Sheridan walked up to Austin.  
  
'Let's go outside for a bit.' she said, pulling on his arm. A dumbfounded Austin let himself be pulled out of the house, while watching Luis and Teresa. As soon as Sheridan closed the door behind her, Austin peppered her with questions.  
  
'What's going on? Has something really happened to their mother?'  
  
Sheridan half looked back at the door.  
  
'I suppose you heard about the kidnapping from the other day?'  
  
Austin shook his head.  
  
'I'm sorry...I usually keep up with current events better than this.'  
  
'Two people were kidnapped, in broad daylight, right across the street over there.'  
  
Austin's eyes widened, and he looked across the street, then back at Sheridan.  
  
'The man that lives in that house over there, T.C. Russell, was knocked out and thrown into a a car while trying to prevent a kidnapping. It was a woman that may have ties to a criminal.'  
  
'That's terrible, but, what, you think these same people came back and kidnapped your mother-in-law?'  
  
Sheridan shook her head.  
  
'I can't get into it now. It goes beyond that. But the authorities think that Stefano DiMera is behind it.'  
  
Austin backed away from Sheridan a bit.  
  
'Is something wrong?' she asked.  
  
'Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald...'  
  
'Call me Sheridan, please.'  
  
'Sheridan...I'm from Salem! Believe me, that creep terrorized my in-laws for years! Who was this woman that was kidnapped?!'  
  
Sheridan shook her head.  
  
'I really don't remember. But she was from Salem, so you probably would know her. Luis probably remembers her name.'  
  
'But I still don't understand what Stefano DiMera has to do with your mother-in-law?' Austin asked. He then moved around Sheridan and walked back into the house, before Sheridan could stop him.  
  
Luis looked angry. Teresa's expression was one of shock. Austin put a hand up.  
  
'Look, Officer, I know you wanted privacy with your sister, but if Stefano DiMera is involved, then I want to help. That man terrorized people that I love for years! Please, let me help!'  
  
Luis had secretly had Austin checked out anyway, once he sensed his interest in Teresa. He had married into the Brady family, the primary target of DiMera's wrath. Luis himself had actually worked a case with Bo Brady, of the Salem P.D., a few years back, on an undercover thing. Brady was a good guy.  
  
Luis calmed down a bit. Austin Reed was sincere, but there was nothing he could do at this point. Luis reached out to touch Teresa's hair, but she jerked back. She then looked at Sheridan, who had come back inside the house as well.  
  
'Could you please watch Little Ethan for a bit? I need some air!'  
  
'Teresa this changes everything! We need to talk about this!'  
  
But Teresa brushed past everyone, grabbing her purse off of a table near the door. Austin turned and followed her out of the door. Sheridan stopped Luis from going after them.  
  
'Let them go, honey. I get the sense that Austin is just what she needs right now.'  
  
Luis's eyes widened!  
  
'How can you say that?! We both just learned that our mother is an FBI agent! That our father was one too! And we would've never learned any of this, if Stefano DiMera hadn't struck again!'  
  
Sheridan touched her husband's face.  
  
'You can't think like that. Pilar is still alive.'  
  
Luis reached up and touched her hand.  
  
'Hopefully Commander Carver and his wife are alright as well. Though I can't understand DiMera harming his own daughter!'  
  
'The FBI will contact us when there is a lead. For now, we have to go on with our lives and keep an eye out.' Sheridan warned.  
  
'Who are you telling?! There's no telling who DiMera might snatch next!' Luis hissed, walking over to the window and peering out. He saw Sam pull up in his drive way and get out.  
  
'Sam's home. I wonder if he's learned anything new? God! This whole thing is so screwed up! My mother's missing, T.C. is gone...not to mention everything he went through with Eve's dying and finding out about her and Julian!'  
  
Sheridan looked away. Luis was sensitive to her silent defense of Julian.  
  
'Look honey, I'm sorry to have to talk about your brother like that. I know you said something about the two of you being closer these days.'  
  
Sheridan nodded.  
  
'Honey, I know how you feel about Julian...he's done a lot to earn to yours and a lot of other people's contempt. But he told me something the other day...about himself and Eve.'  
  
Luis raised a brow.  
  
'What?'  
  
Sheridan cleared her throat.  
  
'He said that he and Eve were in love and...'  
  
'Oh, what a load! If she was involved with him, it was because she was young or he probably forced himself on her or something!'  
  
'Luis!'  
  
'Sheridan, I''m sorry! Frankly, I could never understand why T.C. couldn't have just understood that and forgiven Eve. I mean, she didn't tell T.C. because she was ashamed! Does that sound like she was in love with your brother?'  
  
'Believe me, Luis, I was skeptical too, but you had to have seen him, he's really mourning for her. He loved her.'  
  
'That's all well and good. But Eve didn't love him. Look, I'm going over to the Bennett's to see what I can find out, okay?'  
  
Sheridan nodded, letting her husband get the final say. It would do no good to debate the point. But, she had to disagree with Luis. Julian had never been the type to mistake what a woman genuinely felt for him. And, she had never heard such gentleness in her big brother's voice. That must be what love sounded like coming from Julian Crane's lips. Sheridan smiled sadly, as she watched her husband head out of the house. It was too bad Julian and Eve couldn't have had a second chance to prove this town wrong.  
  
****  
  
John came down the stairs carrying a tray. It was still full of food. He shook his head at Grace, who was waiting at the foot of the stairs.  
  
'How is she?' Grace asked.  
  
John sighed, handing her the tray of food he had taken up to Simone.  
  
'It's no good. She won't eat. I'm starting to get worried, Mom.'  
  
Grace set the tray down and hugged her son.  
  
'It will be alright. We just have to keep telling ourselves, and Simone, that the authorities are going to do all they can to find T.C.. '  
  
'I know. I've tried talking to her, but she just won't speak. I think she's in some sort of shock or something. I don't know what to do.'  
  
Grace smiled sympathetically. She didn't remember giving birth to John, or her marriage to his father, David. But she was so proud of her boy. He was caring, gentle and sensitive...no thanks to her. Grace liked to think that John would've turned out the same way had she raised him anyway.  
  
'Simone just needs time...and to be surrounded by people that love and care about her. Why don't you go and spend some time with your other friends?'  
  
John shook his head.  
  
'I don't know...'  
  
'Then go and get a breath of fresh air. It will do you good to get out a bit.'  
  
John was about to answer, when Sam walked into the house. Grace looked over at him.  
  
'Hi, honey. What's wrong?'  
  
Sam gave John a tolerant smile.  
  
'John, I need to talk to your mother for a bit, do you mind?'  
  
John nodded.  
  
'I was just heading out.' he then looked at Grace.  
  
'Thanks. Maybe I'll head over to the Book Cafe or something. I'll bring Simone something back.'  
  
Grace nodded, then watched as John walked out of the front door. Sam watched as he closed the door behind him.  
  
'Sam, what is it?'  
  
Sam put his hands on his wife's shoulders.  
  
'Things are bad, Grace.'  
  
Grace took his hand and pulled him towards the couch. They both sat down.  
  
'Tell me what's going on, Sam. Are you any closer to finding T.C.?'  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
'The FBI came in and took over.'  
  
'Well, that's good, isn't it?'  
  
Sam squeezed her hand.  
  
'Grace, Pilar is an FBI agent.'  
  
Grace said nothing for the longest moment.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Honey, believe me, I found it hard to believe as well. Apparently her and Martin were a team. Pilar had not been active for years, until she found out that Stefano DiMera may have been responsible for Martin's disappearance.'  
  
Grace squinted at him.  
  
'Stefano DiMera? That creep from Salem?'  
  
Sam nodded, let go of hand, then stood up.  
  
'Luis went ballistic. He's telling Teresa now. The woman that T.C. was trying to help is linked with DiMera. It looks like T.C. just jumped into something bigger than him. And of course, the feds aren't sharing information.'  
  
Grace stood up again.  
  
'I don't understand this. I mean, was Pilar taken from here or....'  
  
'She was in Salem undercover. DiMera kidnapped her, along with his daughter and son-in-law.'  
  
'Good God!' Grace cried.  
  
The doorbell rang. Sam sighed and walked over to the door. He peered out, then opened it. Luis was standing out there.  
  
'Anything?' Luis asked.   
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
****  
  
SALEM  
  
Julian carried a cup of coffee and a bag containing a danish, into the hospital waiting area. He knew Eve had spent the night here, and could not have been very comfortable.  
  
He did not see her right away, and for the slightest second, panic set in. It was his intention to never let her out of his sight again.  
  
But then Julian walked by Tony's room and peered through the glass window. Eve was sitting by Tony's bedside. It was obvious that she still believed the cretin was innocent!  
  
Julian turned away. He then walked back over to the waiting area and set the coffee and danish down. He was about to sit down and wait for Eve to come out, when John and Marlena Black walked up to him.  
  
Julian sighed outwardly, but smiled on the inside. He could tell by the looks on their faces, that he was about to get into a battle with them.   
  
The previous night, John and Marlena had come from God knows where, and offered to pick the baby that Eve was so fond of, up from the DiMera mansion. Apparently the little tyke was staying with them. Julian had been pleased with this news. It would not do for Eve to become attached to DiMera and someone else's child!  
  
Eve had thanked them, telling the couple that she was going to stay all night at the hospital with Tony. She had actually said that quite loudly, as if to inform him of this fact as well.   
  
It was after Eve went to stare at Tony through his glass window, that the Blacks approached him, telling him that they knew who Eve was. They demanded to know what his intentions were as far as restoring her to her family.  
  
Julian lied through his teeth, telling them that it was 'intention' to inform Eve of her rightful identity, then take her back to Harmony.  
  
Julian had thought that had appeased them. But, from the look on their faces, they must've had time to sleep on his bald faced lie.  
  
'John, Marlena. Have you come to inquire about Tony?'  
  
'No, actually we've come to inquire about you, Crane.' John said in a low, somewhat threatening voice.  
  
'Pardon me?'  
  
Marlena took over.  
  
'Look, Mr. Crane...'  
  
'Julian, please.'  
  
'Fine. My husband and I have lost parts of our lives because of Stefano DiMera. And while he may not have caused Eve's initial accident, what Tony has done to her is unspeakable.'  
  
Julian folded his arms.  
  
'I would agree.'  
  
John raised a brow.  
  
'See, something isn't right here, JULIAN. If your intention was indeed to restore Eve to her family, then why take the trouble to buy a home here?'  
  
Julian had to refrain from rolling his eyes. John Black became more of an impostor with each year that went by. Julian had done a bit of research as well.  
  
First Black is really Forrest Alamain, now he's somehow related to DiMera. And in between then, he walks around acting as if he really doesn't remember who his people are, or where his family roots lay. Julian always found it quite curious that every couple of years, when these 'new revelations' about his background came out, Black's status improved financially!  
  
But Julian didn't have time to fend off these interlopers. He decided to put a scare into them.  
  
'Look, my only concern here is for Eve, and getting her reacquainted with her family.'  
  
John shook his head. Marlena looked at her husband.  
  
'Yes, well, no thanks to DiMera, Eve's husband is missing! I know the FBI is involved in this and it won't be long until your little scam to seduce Eve is exposed! They'll come knocking on her door and tell her the truth.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'Aren't you all forgetting one thing?' he asked.  
  
Marlena sniffed.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'Stefano DiMera, of course. He has a rich history of going to extraordinary lengths to make sure that his children's wants and needs are met. And if or when Tony comes out of that coma, he is still going to want Eve. Are you both ready to do battle with Stefano again? Because from what I know of both of your pasts with him, he will wind up the winner. I can protect Eve.'  
  
'Shut-up!' Marlena half yelled. 'I'm talking about the fact that both yourself and Tony, have done nothing to improve Eve's amnesia by trying to 'court her' while she's in this condition! She has two daughters that don't know that their mother is still alive! I lost YEARS with my children...years I can't get back! Now, I'm going into that room and telling Eve the truth!'  
  
John stepped closer to Julian.  
  
'Then we're going to take her back home.' he said.  
  
Julian was trapped. Or was he?  
  
'Please, you are so right. I love Eve...and yes, I did act selfishly. Please, let me be the one to go in and tell her the truth. You can watch from the window, if you like.'  
  
John eyed his wife. Frankly, he would prefer that someone else do the dirty deed.   
  
Marlena looked unsure, but she finally nodded.  
  
'Alright. But we will be waiting out here! Then, I'm going to question Eve when she comes out here. No funny business Julian, or else!'  
  
Julian nodded. He then turned and walked into Tony's hospital room.  
  
****  
  
Eve looked up when he walked in. She was holding Tony's hand. She dropped it when Julian walked in. She then stood up. She didn't speak, but just stared at him.  
  
'How is the patient?' Julian asked, struggling to include a caring note to his voice.  
  
Eve shrugged.  
  
'Still comatose. I thought if I talked to him, it might help.'  
  
'It will. You should know.'  
  
Eve gave him a blank look.  
  
'You are a doctor, Eve.'  
  
'Yeah, right!'  
  
'I'm not saying it to be saying it Eve, you are a doctor. Your name is Dr. Eve Russell and you are not from Minnesota. You are from the same town I am from, Harmony. It's few hours away from Salem here.'  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
'I can't listen to this right now.' she said, and moved past Julian to walk out into the hallway. Julian tried to reach out to grab her, before she could reach the hallway and get the truth from the meddlesome Black's. But he missed her arm and did not manage to stop Eve before she got to the hallway.  
  
Not that it mattered. Julian looked around. John and Marlena were not in the hallway. He surreptitiously looked around. He didn't see them anywhere! Maybe it was a sign. Maybe they were both called away. Whatever it was, it bought Julian some time.  
  
'Who are you looking for?' Eve asked.  
  
'Uh, no one. Listen to me, my dear...'  
  
'I'm not your dear! Look, I was upset and confused last night. Everything happened so fast...Tony's collapse and your showing up, then that man making all of those awful accusations against Tony...'  
  
'Eve, he's a police officer. He knows what he is talking about. And he thinks you know more than you're telling.'  
  
'I don't!'  
  
Julian stepped closer to her.  
  
'I know you don't. But my dear, you have to be practical. I know for a fact that the authorities are looking through the DiMera mansion because I live next door. I have seen them from my property. You'll need a place to stay until this is all worked out.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'And you're suggesting what? That I move in with you? I barely know you! And what I do know I don't like!'  
  
'You barely knew Tony and you've lived with him all of this time.' Julian pointed out.  
  
'That's different!'  
  
'How?'  
  
'What do you mean, how? Tony is kind and gentle. He has never tried to force himself on me...'  
  
'Neither have I.' Julian said, moving closer to her.  
  
'What do you call that....that...'  
  
'Kiss?'  
  
'Yes, Julian, that kiss you gave me last night! While Tony lay fighting for his life and...'  
  
Julian then kissed her on the nose! Eve cried out with frustration and took a step back.  
  
'That's what I'm talking about! I was recovering from an accident! Tony never would've taken such liberties with me!'  
  
Julian began to smile. Eve looked him up and down.  
  
'What is so amusing?!'  
  
'So, after you fully recovered, did Tony take liberties with you then?'  
  
'Of course not! He would...that is none of your business!'  
  
Now Julian was grinning! He should've have guessed it anyhow. When he thought back to what he had viewed through the telescope(the thought of seeing Eve naked came rushing back to mind) and he felt weak for a moment.  
  
Eve noted that Julian looked momentarily dizzy. She instinctively put a hand on his arm.  
  
'Are you alright? Come, let's sit over here.'  
  
Eve walked with Julian over to the chairs. As she sat down beside him, she noticed the coffee and the danish bag.  
  
'Someone left their breakfast here.' she noted aloud.  
  
Julian, who was coming out of his lustful sway over Eve, looked at it.  
  
'Oh, I bought those for you. I forgot all about them.'  
  
Eve looked at him, then looked at the food. She picked up the coffee, then peeked into the bag.  
  
'Oh, a cherry danish. I like those.'  
  
'I know.' Julian said.  
  
Eve's eyes went to his again. She did not comment, but bit into the danish. Julian looked away for a moment, continuing on his train of thought over Tony and Eve's lack of intimacy.  
  
They had been in separate rooms getting ready for dinner. Granted, Ivy and him had had separate bedrooms, but, that had been to keep them from killing one another! Plus, Eve was so staunch in her defense of the ever noble DiMera( a DiMera noble, what a joke!), that Julian believed nothing sexual had happened between the two. He could only thank God that Alistair imparted the news of Eve's being alive to him, when he did. Because their relationship would not have stayed platonic for much longer!  
  
Julian looked at Eve again.   
  
'Can I ask you a question?'  
  
Eve took a sip of coffee, then set it down again.  
  
'Maybe. What is it?'  
  
'Last night, when you first laid eyes on me at the DiMera mansion, did you recognize me, at all?'  
  
Eve looked away. She then began to stand up.  
  
'I need to get back to Tony.'  
  
My, he had hit a nerve! Julian thought. He stood up quickly and blocked her way.  
  
'Eve? Am I going to get an answer?'  
  
'Ms. Lincoln?'  
  
Eve turned from Julian to see that awful Roman Brady standing before her. Julian moved beside her.  
  
'How is Tony this morning?' he asked.  
  
'What do you care?' Eve asked him in a snippy voice.  
  
'I care because I need to question him...and you. An FBI agent was kidnapped from your home yesterday.'  
  
Julian raised a brow, looking at Eve. Eve looked clueless and disgusted!  
  
'You people will stop at nothing to ruin Tony's good name! I was at home all day yesterday! I didn't see anyone get kidnapped!'  
  
'Well the property is big, Ms. Lincoln, you probably didn't see it.'  
  
Eve looked him up and down. Julian stepped in again.  
  
'You'll be hearing from Ms. Lincoln's lawyer. Don't contact her again.'  
  
Roman Brady smiled.  
  
'Ms. Lincoln, hey? Ms. Lincoln, did you know that your boyfriend was on to you?'  
  
Eve backed away a bit. Julian put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'What are you talking about now?'  
  
'We found a file DiMera had on you. He knew that your real name was Eve Russell...a doctor at that. It must've been hard last night...you know...pretending like you didn't know how to help him.'  
  
'What are saying?' Eve asked, feeling as if her knees were going to buckle. Roman then waved a file in front of her. But she blacked out before he could say anything else. Julian caught her and yelled for a doctor.  
  
But Eve pulled herself together quickly! Julian still had his arms around her. She snatched the file from Roman, pulled away from Julian, then walked over to the waiting room chairs.   
  
Julian turned on Roman!  
  
'I'll have you know that Dr. Russell has amnesia and is a victim of DiMera's as well! He told her that her name was Eve Lincoln and other such fallacies!'  
  
'Yeah, right!' Roman snarled.  
  
'Oh, you don't believe me? Well then you'd better speak to the Black's then. They know all about it!'  
  
Roman's face fell. He then backed away and walked down the hallway to Marlena's office. He would not find her or John there.  
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Rebecca walked back into the Crane mansion, her suitcases in tow. She had decided she had been too hasty in walking out on Julian.  
  
Yes, those Eve CD's still bugged her! But Eve was dead, right? Julian would have no choice but to get over her eventually.  
  
A maid walked out into the hallway.  
  
'Mrs. Crane, welcome home.'  
  
'Thank you. Is Mr. Crane around?'  
  
'Uh, no, he's out of town. But Mr. Crane Sr. left a note for you.'  
  
'Alistair?' Rebecca asked. So much for that cute exec's theory about her father-in-law being missing.  
  
She wondered why Julian was not here though. She had received a message from him at her hotel. It had said he loved her and wanted her to come home. Well why wouldn't be be here then? And what was this note Alistair had for her?  
  
Rebecca opened it. It read that if she wanted to save her marriage to Julian, then get to Salem right away. And that Julian had purchased the Alamain estate there.  
  
Rebecca frowned. Why would Julian purchase a house in that god forsaken town?! But, she shrugged, then looked at the maid.  
  
'Pack another set of clothes for me.' she asked.  
  
****  
  
Chad sat alone at a table at the Book Cafe. His mind was where it always was these days...on Whitney.  
  
He didn't want to think about how she could just throw away what the two of them had, and run off with Fox Crane! He knew they were out of town somewhere, where, he could not quite ascertain.   
  
Chad also didn't want to think about how he may have run her into Crane's arms. He kept thinking back to that night at the Crane Mansion, when Whitney had slapped him. He shouldn't have insulted her mother's memory like that. But the lot of them, the Cranes, really made him angry! Julian has used Whitney's mother, now Fox was gearing up to do the same thing to Whitney...and she couldn't even see it!  
  
Chad was stirring his coffee cup, when he thought he overheard someone say that Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald had been kidnapped. Pilar?! No way! Jesus Christ! First Whitney's dad and that strange woman, now Pilar?! What the hell had Pilar ever done to anyone?!  
  
Chad saw John Hastings standing in line at the bar and got up from his chair. He walked over to him. John gave him a blank stare.  
  
'Hey, John! Listen, how is Simone holding up?'  
  
'What do you care?' John asked.  
  
Chad was a bit taken aback by that response.  
  
'Hey, c'mon John, we've always been cool. I just thought I'd stop by to see how she's doing.'  
  
John shook his head.  
  
'Don't stop by.'  
  
'Hey man! What the hell is wrong with you?'  
  
John glared at him.  
  
'Simone is going through a really hard time...'  
  
'And I understand that! I would like to see how she's doing.'  
  
'Why? Chad, if you see her, I guarantee you, you will give her false hope again.'  
  
Chad was silent. John plunged on.  
  
'You know, I don't blame you for wanting to be Whitney. But when you couldn't be with her, you should've been alone, or used someone else instead of Simone. And you shouldn't have lead her on. Come by if you want, Chad, but if you want to still be with Whitney, then you'd better make that very clear to her sister.'  
  
John then turned away from Chad to order. Chad backed away. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't really like to think about Simone. He had used her, and had just hoped she would get over it. Still, it wasn't as if he didn't care about what happened to her or her family. Chad turned away and returned to his table. When he got back, there was an envelope, addressed to him, standing against his coffee cup.  
  
Chad looked around. He didn't see anyone that could've put the envelope there. He picked it up and opened it.  
  
It was a plane ticket to Bermuda. There was also a note...from Whitney! It read that she was alone down there, that Fox had run off with another girl, and that she loved him. She wanted to be with him!  
  
Chad shook his head. That goddamned Fox! He knew he was no good! Hell yes he was going down to Bermuda! Finally, Whitney and him were back together!  
  
****  
  
SALEM  
  
Eve calmly closed the the file. Julian watched her from across the waiting room. When he saw her close the folder, he walked over to her and sat down. She looked away.  
  
'Eve, I want you to come home with me.'  
  
'I just bet you do!' she said bitterly.  
  
'Not for salacious reasons! Eve, come home and just rest. I actually had furniture delivered in the middle of the night! So, there is a room and clothes...all for you.'  
  
Eve said nothing, but stood up. She left the file on a chair. Julian stood up as well.  
  
'Tell me what you're thinking?' he asked quietly.  
  
Eve shrugged, but looked through the glass at Tony.  
  
'Why? Why didn't he tell me the truth?'  
  
Julian took a deep breath. God help him, he was going to defend DiMera!  
  
'I think when he first saw you, he fell in love with you. I think he was afraid you would go home to your husband and children if you knew the truth.'  
  
Eve turned away from the window.  
  
'And you? Why are you here? You're married for God's sakes!'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'It says that in there?!' Julian was annoyed!  
  
But Eve turned away and looked at Tony again. Julian walked up to her.  
  
'Come home with me. I won't force my attentions on you or anything. Just come home and sleep. You've been up all night. Then, after, you can decide what you want to do.'  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Eve nodded. She walked back inside Tony's room and picked up her purse. She didn't look at him, but Julian could see her eyes were bright with tears. He reached out for her and pulled her into his arms. She then broke down.  
  
'Shhh! It will be alright. You just need rest, that's all.'  
  
Eve pulled away from him, swiped at her eyes and nodded. She didn't look at Julian, as he quietly crept over to the waiting room chairs and picked up her file(wouldn't want to leave a thing like that lying around!). He then walked back over to her and held out his hand.   
  
Eve swiped at her eyes again, then took his offered hand. She hoped she wasn't walking into the lion's den!  
  
****  
  
Marlena felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes to find John's face above hers.  
  
'Oh John!' she cried out, throwing her arms around him. She then began to look around.  
  
'What happened?! Where are we?!' she squeaked.  
  
John held on to his wife tightly. The last thing he remembered was a nurse walking up to the both of them, telling them that their daughter Belle was waiting in Marlena's office, upset and needing to talk to both of them. They both rushed from outside of Tony's room, to Marlena's office.  
  
When they opened the door though, there were two thuggish men waiting for them. John saw one of them grab Marlena and chloroform her. As he moved to help her, he was knocked over the back of the head!  
  
John awoke first and saw they were in the cargo hold of an airplane. He also had no doubt that Stefano was behind this. He wondered if Lexie and Abe had been on this plane as well.  
  
'Are we on an airplane?' Marlena asked, her arms sliding from around him.  
  
'I think so. Hold on, Doc, we'll get out of this.'  
  
Marlena nodded lovingly, scared to death. Her eyes then moved from John's, to something behind him. John turned quickly.  
  
Two men, in Jerry Springer masks, were standing there. One of them had a gun.  
  
The one without the gun, moved to the airplane door and opened it. Marlena screamed!  
  
'What's going on?! Who are you?!' she yelled, hanging on to John. She saw he had a parachute on his back. Marlena then realized that something was on her back as well.  
  
The Jerry Springer with the gun, walked over quickly and tried to pull on Marlena. John jumped up and began tussling with him!   
  
'Stop it!' Marlena screamed, standing up. She eyed the Jerry Springer without the gun.  
  
But John knew he was fighting for their very lives! He had his doubts that all of the people that had made this trip before them, had survived. For even if they did have parachutes, what good would they do them if they landed in water?!  
  
John and the Jerry Springer with the gun teetered near the door's edge.  
  
'Be careful!' Marlena screamed.  
  
But the Jerry Springer punched John, and he fell out of the plane, but not before pulling the gunman out with him!  
  
The second Jerry Springer cried out, then grabbed Marlena! She began to drag her feet, and grab onto things. But it was to no avail. He shoved her out of the plane, then closed the door quickly, to drown out her screams. 


	15. Everything Points To Salem

Chapter 15  
  
Austin and Teresa head to Salem. Fox and Julian have unexpected guests.  
  
Austin found Teresa sitting on a park bench, curled up. She was blinking hard, but was unsuccessful at keeping her tears at bay. Austin eased down next to her on the bench. Teresa sniffed and looked away.  
  
'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.' Austin said gently.  
  
Teresa wiped away a tear and looked over at him.  
  
'My mother was kidnapped. Along with two other people from Salem.'  
  
Austin's mouth dropped open!  
  
'What the hell is going on?! Sheridan told me that someone across the street from your Mom, and lady from Salem were kidnapped as well! This just sounds like something Stefano DiMera would do!'  
  
Teresa began to tear up again. Austin touched her hair. It was dark and glossy.  
  
'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that. God! What is wrong with me? Either I'm making you angry or I'm making you cry.'  
  
Teresa gave him a tender glance.  
  
'It's not you, Austin. But that name...Stefano DiMera...it scares me half to death! Everyone has heard of him. People that get in his way end up dead!'  
  
'Okay, but why would your mother have gotten in his way?' Austin asked.  
  
Teresa took a deep breath.  
  
'Luis just told me that our mother is an FBI agent.'  
  
There was a silence. Austin digested the news. Teresa nodded.  
  
'I know. Believe me, I know. I'm still trying to process this. My mother was a housekeeper all of her life. I never remember hearing or seeing anything, that would make me think she was anything else!'  
  
Austin looked confused.  
  
'I'm sorry, Teresa. I'm still confused.'  
  
'So am I! Luis claims that the FBI isn't saying much. Only that Mama went after DiMera because she thinks he's responsible for my father's disappearance.'  
  
Austin was quiet. He had heard gossip around Harmony that Martin Fitzgerald had abandoned his family, years ago, after having been caught stealing from Crane Industries. He supposed it was possible that that had not been the case, and that Stefano DiMera, somehow, someway, did something to Teresa's father.  
  
'I can't just sit here!' Teresa cried out with frustration.  
  
Austin touched her hand.  
  
'I know you feel helpless right now. But if your mother is an agent, then she'll know how to protect herself.'  
  
'My father was also an agent. And look what happened to him.'  
  
Austin exhaled.  
  
'I'll tell you what? Let's go to Salem.'  
  
Teresa looked at his hand on hers, before meeting his eyes again.  
  
'I don't understand.' she answered.  
  
'Let's go to Salem. I was supposed to go anyway, there's a DiMera barbecue. You come with me, you can look around the house, maybe get a feel on your mother's whereabouts.' Austin suggested. He left off the part about how he was going to ask her to go with him anyway. But she was in no shape to deal with anything but her mother.  
  
Teresa nodded slowly.  
  
'My mother would have almost had to have been in that house! I mean, what other place in Salem would hold the most clues about where Stefano DiMera is!'  
  
Austin nodded, then stood up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up with him.  
  
'So, we leave?'  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
'Yes, but I have to get someone to watch little Ethan. And we can't let Luis or anyone else know what we're up to. They'd freak.'  
  
Austin nodded again.  
  
'Understood. Let's get going, okay?'  
  
Teresa nodded again, then, impulsively hugged him. Austin was more than a bit pleased, as he returned her embrace. He didn't honestly think they would find anything during the barbecue, since the DiMera's were slick, but, it might give Teresa some peace of mind. And, it would give him time alone with her.  
  
Austin let go of her, then held out his hand. Teresa reached down and grabbed it. As they started to walk out of the park, they ran in to Liz.  
  
'Teresa! I just heard about your mother and...  
  
Teresa glared at her and began pulling on Austin's hand. Liz heard her tell the young man that she was with, to stay away from her because she was trouble! Liz sighed and began walking in the other direction. She then stopped abruptly. Antonio appeared in her path.  
  
'Antonio? If you're looking for Teresa...'  
  
Antonio cut his eyes from hers, to Teresa and Austin's retreating backs.  
  
'The person I'm looking for is you, Liz.'  
  
Liz didn't like his tone. She had known him long enough to know that his voice meant something unpleasant was about to be brought up. With the way her life was going these days, that could be anything!  
  
'Alright, Antonio. What did you want to talk to me about?'  
  
Antonio gestured towards a bench. Liz almost sighed. A 'sit- down' talk. This was going to be bad! But, she obliged him and walked over to the bench he had indicated. She then sat down. Antonio joined her.  
  
'You've heard that my mother is missing?' he asked, his eyes probing hers.  
  
'Uh, yes. I was actually trying to tell your sister how sorry I am about it.'  
  
'Yes, I'm sure you are, deep down. You see, I was at my mother's house, yesterday, before anyone knew anything was wrong. I was looking for some things I kept stored there. Anyway, low and behold, I find your name written on some slip of paper in the kitchen. There was a time and place. The time was a couple of days ago. The place was the FBI Offices. Why would my mother have been meeting you? And why there?'  
  
Liz decided she had nothing to lose. She had been pulled in already the other day, and interrogated about Pilar, T.C. and Celeste's disappearances. It was then that she was told that Pilar disappeared along with Celeste's son-in-law and her daughter.  
  
Liz blamed everything on Celeste! And why shouldn't she? It was all probably her fault! She was the one hooked up with that crazy bastard DiMera! And it made her sick that that slick piece of baggage, had roped T.C. into her sordid life! Liz wondered if T.C. was even still alive.  
  
Liz looked at Antonio.  
  
'The woman that was kidnapped with T.C. is named Celeste Perrault. She used to be my step-mother.'  
  
Antonio looked surprised.  
  
'Step-mother? You never told me your father re-married?'  
  
Liz nodded, sensing where this conversation was about to head. She was not prepared for Antonio's touching her hand.  
  
'So, this woman sat back and did nothing while your father molested you?'  
  
Liz looked into his eyes. She couldn't tell him the truth. He would hate her. And he was the only person left around here who cared anything about her.  
  
'Yes. I told your mother I wasn't too interested in helping...because of that. But she seemed sure that somehow, I could rekindle some kind of relationship and find out something about Stefano's whereabouts. It didn't work. Celeste was never the nicest woman.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I know my mother would not have asked that of you, unless they were sure your step-mother was the key.'  
  
Liz looked away and nodded, feeling slightly guilty for lying to him. Antonio did not catch on.  
  
'I wonder why she came here?' he thought out loud.  
  
'What do you mean?' Liz asked.  
  
'Well, I heard that this Celeste is from Salem. I mean, did she come here to see you?'  
  
'No. I actually saw her in T.C.'s hospital room. She claimed she was there to give him her condolences over Eve.' Liz said, her mind beginning to swirl. Celeste had never given a damn about anyone but herself! And she hadn't even known Eve! The more she thought about it, the more it seemed unlikely, that her step-mommy dearest, suddenly grew some kind of conscience and decided to pay a condolence call over a woman she never met.  
  
Antonio watched her.  
  
'What is it? What are you thinking?'  
  
Liz looked at him.  
  
'Antonio, you don't know what that woman was like. I'd say maybe she was only ten years older than Eve. Too young for my father. She didn't care anything about me or what I was going through. For her to suddenly care about the family of a woman she never met, just doesn't seem right. I never thought to ask your mother if the FBI knew why Celeste was in Harmony.'  
  
'I'm sorry you had to re-live that part of your life again, Liz. But, I don't think my mother would have asked of you, what she did, unless maybe she thought you could help. Think Liz! Is there anything you know about your step-mother at all that might help us find my mother?'  
  
Liz felt for him, she really did. But she shook her head helplessly.  
  
'Antonio, I wish I could help you, really, I do. But I'm telling you, I knew nothing about that woman. That's what made her entrance into our lives all the more shocking. I never knew she was connected with Stefano DiMera. I never got to know her at all.'  
  
Antonio frowned. Liz cocked her head.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I don't know. It kind of makes you wonder if your father knew anything?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, aren't you now just the least bit curious as to where he met such a woman? Surely, he had to know of her connection to DiMera? Why would he take such a chance?'  
  
Liz rolled her eyes.  
  
'My father was a heartless bastard! He could've cared less about the danger he was exposing me to by bringing a woman like that into our home. My mother had hardly been dead three months.'  
  
Antonio decided to end this topic of conversation. He believed Liz knew nothing. He was sorry he had to bring it up at all. It just seemed to re-ignite her anger at her past mistreatment at the hands of her family.  
  
'Look, I have to go. Liz, if you remember anything at all, please, let me know.'  
  
Antonio stood up. Liz did as well. She touched his shirt.  
  
'You know I will. And you have to keep the faith. Pilar is still alive and able to fend for herself.'  
  
'And the others as well.' Antonio said.  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
'T.C.. I haven't had the guts to see Simone. She's still so angry with me.'  
  
'She's got plenty of people over at the Bennett's looking out for her. She'll be fine.'  
  
Liz gave him a shaky smile, as he touched her cheek, then walked away. She then sighed, her thoughts back on Celeste. There was a part of her that was tempted to look into this a bit further. Celeste had not just come here to see Eve's family. And Liz doubted that old age or time had given that slut compassion for others. No, something was off there.  
  
But, with the prospect of Stefano DiMera being involved, Liz decided it was best not to delve into things that did not concern her. She would lay low for a few days, then pay Spence Lowell a visit. Liz refused to be kept in the dark about what was being done to find T.C..  
  
****  
  
BERMUDA  
  
Whitney sat out by the pool at the hotel, her thoughts on Fox. She didn't know why, but it bothered her, that she herself, was not sorry about the night of passion she had just spent with him.  
  
Fox had asked her for a chance. Whitney briefly wondered if this whole trip had been about seducing her in the first place. When she thought about it, she found that that prospect didn't even bother her. What was the matter with her? She still loved Chad, didn't she?  
  
Whitney exhaled, looking around. Fox and her were going to come down to the pool together, when he received a phone call. He had told her to go on ahead. What was taking him so long?  
  
She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She decided to just go with whatever happened. Chad was not here with her now, Fox was. And Fox had been there when she needed him.  
  
Whitney suddenly opened her eyes. She needed to talk to Teresa! That girl was always better at figuring out others than she was!  
  
Whitney began to reach down into her mesh tote bag for her cell phone. It was then, that someone stepped into her sun. Whitney looked up in surprise. It was Chad!  
  
Whitney stood up.  
  
'Chad? What are you doing here?'  
  
Chad was grinning at her. He was wearing swim trunks and nothing else. He pulled her into his arms. Whitney felt distinctly uncomfortable. Why was that? She'd known Chad for years now. They had been engaged. Yet, she was more comfortable in Fox's arms than in Chad's. It must be guilt, Whitney thought.  
  
Whitney pulled away from him, giving him a bright smile. Chad was still grinning.  
  
'You don't know what it meant to me...to know that you want us to be together again.'  
  
Whitney raised a brow.  
  
'I'm sorry, I'm not following you.'  
  
But Chad was still grinning!  
  
'The ticket you sent to me...look, let's get out of here. I know that Fox hurt you when he ran off with that other girl. But he's just like his father, Whitney. I tried to tell you that.'  
  
Whitney squinted at him, then gently took one of his hands.  
  
'Chad, I didn't send you a ticket here.'  
  
Chad's smile wavered just a bit.  
  
'Of course you did.'  
  
'No, I didn't.'  
  
Chad was beginning to feel like a fool. He realized it was not from what Whitney was saying, so much as the expression on her face. She did indeed seem truly shocked to see him standing in front of her.  
  
'Baby, you sent me a note. It said that Fox had run off and left you here alone.'  
  
Whitney was appalled! Who had written Chad a note like that?!  
  
'Chad, Fox wouldn't do that and...'  
  
'What the hell do you mean, 'Fox wouldn't do that'?! How do you know? You barely know this guy Whitney, and you've let him come between us!'  
  
A couple of people near by began to stare at them. Whitney was beginning to get angry herself!  
  
'I didn't let Fox do anything! I told you after my mother died that I needed time to myself! But no! You wanted to move out to L.A. and make money off of me!'  
  
Chad sucked in a breath and stepped back.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? 'Make money off of you'? What the hell does that mean?'  
  
Whitney took a deep breath.  
  
'I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way.'  
  
'Mean for what to come out? You said that as if I wanted you to prostitute yourself or something!'  
  
'No, but you wanted to capitalize on my singing talent!'  
  
Chad snorted!  
  
'Baby, you're not that good!'  
  
Now Whitney was truly offended!  
  
'I'm not that good, hey? But you kept telling me I was for what, Chad? So you could get me into bed?'  
  
Chad held up a hand.  
  
'You know what? The ticket I got is round trip. I'm going back home, packing a bag, then doing what I should have done from the start. I'm going to Los Angeles.'  
  
Whitney said nothing. She then looked away.  
  
'You will never get me to believe that part of the reason you're acting like this, isn't because of Crane's money!'  
  
Whitney looked back at him.  
  
'Why I couldn't see it before, I will never know.'  
  
'See what?' Chad asked rudely.  
  
'Your very bad habit of not ever seeing your own role in our problems. It's shame my father and you don't get along, because you're very much alike.'  
  
Chad lifted a brow.  
  
'Wow, Whitney! You've actually been thinking of someone beside yourself! Marvelous, baby!'  
  
'Now what are you accusing me of?' Whitney asked tiredly.  
  
'When you heard about your father, did you just decide to lay back and chill while the FBI handled everything? I mean, did you figure there wasn't much you could do about it, so why bother to come home?'  
  
Whitney began to shake her head.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' she asked with disgust.  
  
Chad stopped speaking abruptly. My God! Whitney really had no idea about her father's kidnapping! And he had no doubt Crane had a hand in that!  
  
Chad calmed down.  
  
'Whitney, honey, your father was kidnapped a couple of days ago! Right in front of his house! You're telling me you didn't know?!'  
  
Whitney shook her head, backing away from him. She then turned and began to run. Chad chased after her, calling out her name.  
  
****  
  
'Let me get this straight: Dr. Russell has been living with this DiMera guy all of this time?'  
  
'Well, yes, Fox, though I don't think I like your tone.' Julian said.  
  
'What tone? Look, the way you told this to me, I had the impression Whitney's mother was being held against her will or something!'  
  
'In a way she was. DiMera faked some file and gave Eve the impression that she was a school teacher from Minnesota.'  
  
'Minnesota! Holy Christ!' Fox uttered.  
  
'Yes, I know. I was equally appalled.'  
  
'Okay, well, you said she has amnesia. How are you going to get her to remember you before Grandfather's deadline?'  
  
Julian sighed.  
  
'It will be a challenge. Then again, I've always loved doing things the hard way. I do believe Eve actually does remember me some, and just doesn't want to admit it.'  
  
'Why wouldn't she want to admit it?' Fox asked.  
  
'Because Eve thinks she's in love with DiMera.'  
  
'Oh God!'   
  
'I know it seems bleak, son, considering our time constraints. But, I've made significant progress since yesterday. Eve now knows that DiMera lied to her, and is staying with me.'  
  
Fox smiled.   
  
'That is good news, Father. I have to say, I admire the hell out of your moving in next door to this DiMera creep. You're really going all out.'  
  
'Yes, well, enough about me. How are things going on your end?'  
  
Fox now grinned.  
  
'Better than I ever expected. Let's just say that my relationship with Whitney has moved to a new level.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'You are doing well.'  
  
'Yeah, but not well enough to get her to agree to marry me. I think Harris is what's holding her back. That and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep her father's disappearance from her. She should know.'  
  
'You'll have to be the judge on that, Fox. If you feel secure enough in what's going on between the two of you now, that you feel that returning to Harmony won't ruin your progress, then by all means, tell her.'  
  
Fox nodded, then turned, as he heard his hotel room door open.   
  
'I have to go, Father. Let me know how things are going.'  
  
'I will. Good luck to you son. Goodbye.'  
  
Fox hung up and walked over to the door, opening it and looking out into the front room. Whitney was standing there...along with Harris.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?' Fox asked, staring at the last person he ever wanted to see.  
  
Whitney ran to him. Chad clenched his fists, as he watched his girlfriend run to Fox and throw her arms around him. It was almost as if it had been instinctive. Fox put his arms around her and smiled at Chad, then let go of her.  
  
'Whitney, what is it? Did he do something?'  
  
'Yeah, Crane, I did! I told her what you should have!' Chad sneered.  
  
Whitney wiped her eyes and looked back at Chad.  
  
'What are you talking about now, Chad?'  
  
Chad looked at Whitney. She was still half-clinging to Fox.  
  
'Tell me you don't believe that Fox here didn't know about your father?'  
  
Whitney looked at Fox, who covered with his 'totally clueless' facial expression. He made a mental note to get Chad for this!  
  
Whitney looked up at Fox.  
  
'Fox? Did you know about my father?'  
  
Fox pulled Whitney aside and then touched her face.  
  
'Whitney, what's going on here? What about your father? And why is he here?'  
  
Whitney felt instant relief. Of course Fox knew nothing about this! And if he had, he would've told her the first minute he learned about it!  
  
'Chad said that my father was kidnapped and that the FBI was looking in to it.'  
  
Fox glared at Chad. He walked up to him.  
  
'What the hell kind of sick game are you playing?! If you wanted to make things right with Whitney, all you had to do was come down here and be straight forward! But you tell some story about her father being kidnapped to scare her into leaving with you?! What the hell were you going to do to her when she found out you were lying?!'  
  
'Oh, that's rich, coming from you, Crane! Go look at a newspaper, Whitney! Your father and some woman from Salem, poor Pilar and some other people from Salem, are all victims! No one knows who will be next!'  
  
Whitney believed him. She also believed Fox knew nothing. His expression was of someone who was horror stricken.  
  
'Poor Simone...and Teresa! Who would want to kidnap Pilar?' Whitney cried.  
  
Chad stopped glaring at Fox and looked at Whitney.  
  
'They think a guy named Stefano DiMera.'  
  
Fox looked away. His father had failed to mention that other people had been kidnapped as well! This DiMera family sounded like a bunch of maniacs!  
  
'Stefano DiMera? I've heard of him! I thought he was dead?' Whitney asked, her voice trembling.  
  
Chad eyed Fox.   
  
'I guess he's not. Look, I'll wait while you go to your room and pack. Then we can leave.' Chad said.  
  
Whitney suddenly looked uncomfortable. Fox walked up to Chad.  
  
'Whitney's things are in here, Chad.'  
  
Chad sucked in a breath! He looked from a smug Fox, to Whitney. He then walked over to her.  
  
'Tell me he's lying!'  
  
'Look, Chad, I don't have time for this. I'm going to pack my stuff and head back to Harmony. I can only think about my father and sister right now.'  
  
Whitney then turned and headed towards the bedroom. She closed the door. Chad started to rush Fox, but Fox's voice stopped him.  
  
'The Cranes own this hotel, Harris. You lay a finger on me, and I will make sure that you stay in jail down here, do you understand me?'  
  
Chad shook his head, looking Fox up and down.  
  
'You knew, didn't you? You knew Whitney's father was missing and just kept it from her until you could get in her pants, didn't you?'  
  
'Get out. Whitney and I will be traveling on the Crane Jet. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to make arrangements to fly us out of here.'  
  
Chad stared at him.  
  
'This isn't over. I will make Whitney see what you really are.'  
  
'Yeah, well, good luck to you Harris. I'm sure the girl of your dreams is out there somewhere. Whitney's not her. She's mine.'  
  
Chad sucked in a breath! That was the boldest statement to come from Crane yet!   
  
'I'll be going back to Harmony as well, Crane. I won't let you keep me from Whitney this time.'  
  
'I didn't before. I didn't realize you had money for a return ticket?' Fox asked, picking up the phone.  
  
Chad smirked.  
  
'Someone sent me a ticket here, Crane. Someone pretending to be Whitney. Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't want to see the two of you together.'  
  
Chad then turned and slammed out of the room. Fox slammed the phone down! Goddamn his grandfather! That whole ticket thing reeked of him! Fox now knew that Alistair had no intention of making this easy for him, or Julian.  
  
****  
  
Julian hung up with Fox and rubbed his eyes. He then stood up and looked towards the stairs. Eve was up there.  
  
She had been quiet on the drive back here. Julian knew that she was still in shock after reading her real file. For now, Eve was forced to admit to herself that Tony had lied to her from the very beginning of their relationship.  
  
Julian stared up the staircase, wanting to go to her, but knowing that she really needed time alone. He closed his eyes. Time would soon be running out for him, if he could not get Eve to remember the love they shared, and convince her to marry him.  
  
He, unlike Fox, felt no guilt whatsoever about not telling Eve about T.C.. He had never deserved Eve anyway. His being dead would just make their wedding plans move along much smoother.  
  
For a brief moment, he thought of Eve's other daughter, Simone. Julian would like to forge some sort of relationship with the girl, for Eve's sake. When they returned to Harmony, Julian would make getting to know Simone a priority.  
  
Julian turned away from the staircase and walked into another room. One with a bar. He began to pour himself a drink, when the doorbell rang. Julian had hired a housekeeper, her name escaped him at the moment.   
  
Julian heard the door open, then he heard someone calling for 'Pookie'. His heart dropped. Good God! Was that Rebecca?  
  
Julian put the drink down and hurried out into the front hallway. The chauffeur was hauling her luggage inside. The maid looked confused.  
  
'Uh...thank you...uh....'  
  
'It's Hilda, Mr. Crane.' she said patiently.  
  
Julian looked at her.  
  
'Thank you, Hilda. I'll see to this.'  
  
Rebecca smiled at him, then ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss. Julian broke it off immediately.  
  
'Becky, what are you doing here?' he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
'What do you mean? I got your letter.'  
  
'My letter?'  
  
'The letter that said you loved me and you wanted me to come home! That and Alistair told me where you were. Julian, I must say, I don't understand why you bought this house!'  
  
Julian pulled on both of her hands.   
  
'Darling, let's go in the other room and have a drink. I'll explain everything in there.'  
  
'Uh, okay. But actually I was hoping we could have a little 'make-up sex'. I've missed you, Pookie.'  
  
Rebecca then kissed him, long and hard. Julian broke away from her again. Damn his father! He should have known his promises not to interfere were for naught! Julian wondered what kind of underhanded trick he had pulled on Fox?  
  
'Let's go into the other room, alright?' he said, pulling her hand sharply. The last thing he needed was for Eve to get up and see Rebecca. They disappeared into another room.  
  
But, Eve peeked around the corner from upstairs. She had been up and she had seen a red-headed woman. Eve sighed. The woman was probably the wife that was mentioned in that awful file. Her name was Rebecca.  
  
Eve had stared at her, as she had kissed Julian posessively. Eve's mind drew a blank. She did not remember this woman.  
  
Eve carefully crept down the stairs, file in hand. Even if Rebecca hadn't shown up here, Eve had no intention of staying here. The file said she had a husband and two daughters back in this town called Harmony. It also said that Julian had been a lover of hers. From the gist of the file, her relationship with Julian might have cost her her marriage.  
  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Eve stopped and looked towards the room she had spied Julian take that woman to.   
  
The file had made her relationship with Julian seem sordid. But when she looked into his eyes, there wasn't anything sordid about the love he saw there for her.  
  
But, she was tired of not remembering anything. She just had impressions and strange dreams. Like the ones she had about Julian.  
  
Eve sensed that she had real feelings for Julian. Even with amnesia, she was drawn to him. But her file said she was married to someone named T.C.. She needed to find him and get her life back. She was going over to the DiMera mansion to get some things, then she was heading off to Harmony.  
  
Eve turned and walked towards the door. She eased it open, then carefully closed it behind her. 


	16. StefDaddy To The Rescue

Chapter 16  
  
Teresa and Austin find themselves in danger. Eve's memory returns.  
  
Eve still had her key to the front door of the DiMera mansion. She unlocked it and walked in. She closed the door behind her.  
  
She didn't see any crime scene tape, but there was a lot of powder and dust around. Eve guessed they were for fingerprints.  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck. If Tony could make up a fake life for her, she supposed he might be capable of kidnapping people. But why Lexie? Eve had no doubt that Tony loved his sister. He wouldn't harm her. Then again, Tony hadn't turned out to be the man she thought he was.  
  
There didn't seem to be anyone around. Not even a servant. But there was a black sedan parked out front. And she didn't think it belonged to anyone from Tony's family. Eve walked into the study and sat down on a couch, setting the file down beside her. She then put her head in her hands and began to cry.  
  
She then stopped suddenly. Why was she crying? She now knew who she was...or at least, who she was supposed to be. She should be celebrating. She did have a family, she did belong somewhere. She did have children.  
  
And who was this T.C. Russell? What kind of man was he? According to the file, she had been married to him for almost over 20 years.   
  
Eve lifted her head and looked around the room, sighing. She wasn't going to fool herself. She would miss this house...and Tony. There was a part of her that didn't feel right leaving him in the condition he was in. After all, he had nursed her back to health. There was a part of her that said forget the stupid file! Maybe Julian had been right about why Tony did what he did. Maybe he had been afraid of losing her.  
  
At the same time, Tony had known how much she wanted to know who she was again. To tell her that she had no ties anywhere...it just hurt that Tony would've been so cruel.  
  
And now Julian. Eve stood up. She couldn't deal with any of these people anymore. She had to get back to Harmony and let her family know she was alive. She walked out of the room and headed towards the staircase. As she reached the top step, two men that had been lurking about downstairs, appeared. They did not see Eve either, as they headed towards the library. When the men reached the room, they closed the door. One of them took out a cell phone and punched some numbers.  
  
'We're here.'  
  
On his end, Stefano DiMera sat in a room, surrounded by television cameras. On various screens, T.C. and Pilar were attempting to make some sort of shelter. On another camera, Celeste and Lexie stood on a beach, while Abe yelled at them. Marlena and John were standing a little ways behind Abe.  
  
'Dr. Russell will come back to that house. Make sure she is taken away to the 'safe place' we agreed on. I plan to get Tony out of that hospital and moved somewhere where he can be treated and cured. And once my son does wake up, I want the woman he loves to be by his side. Is that understood?'  
  
The man nodded, looking at the other one.  
  
'We'll head over to the Crane estate now and get her.' he said into the phone.  
  
Stefano nodded.  
  
'Make sure that anyone that gets in your way is dealt with. Including Julian Crane.' He then hung up, twisting his Phoenix ring on his finger. He was going to make sure that all of Tony's dreams didn't come crashing down around him. He would take over from here.   
  
Stefano stared at Celeste and Alexandra, then sighed. It was unfortunate that those two got in the way of Tony's plans. He made a mental note to have someone pick up his grandson, Theo, from the Black penthouse. Stefano then eyed Marlena. She was looking more beautiful than ever.  
  
****  
  
Julian had to pull Rebecca's hands from around his neck. He then pushed her down in a chair. Rebecca stared up at him, her expression changing from happiness to annoyance.  
  
'What is wrong with you, Julian?'  
  
Julian sat down beside her in another chair. Whatever his feelings for his wife, Julian was seething at the idea of Alistair involving her in this! That and he had never expected her to return.   
  
Then again, neither had his father. Thus, the reason for the fake note giving Rebecca a reason to return, and unfortunately, false hope.  
  
Julian reached for her hands and laced them into his.  
  
'Eve is alive, Rebecca.'  
  
Rebecca said nothing, but stared at him, with her huge eyes. Her grip on his hands tightened, almost painfully! Julian managed to disentangle his bruised fingers from her grip.  
  
'Eve who?' she asked in a snide voice.  
  
Julian stood up and looked down at her.  
  
'You know who. Eve Russell.'  
  
Rebecca stood up as well.  
  
'And how did this 'miracle' occur?'  
  
'Why don't I fix you a drink, darling?'  
  
'Just tell me what you need to tell me, Julian!'  
  
Julian cleared his throat.  
  
'Alistair told me Eve was alive. She survived the car accident and has been living here.'  
  
Rebecca folded her arms.  
  
'Eve Russell has been living here, when everyone thought she was dead? I'm sorry, but there's a lot missing here! She never struck me as the type that would let her family suffer like that. Then again, they weren't too thrilled with her anyway, after learning about you.'  
  
'Eve has amnesia. She doesn't remember who she is or the life she came from.'  
  
Rebecca gave him a knowing look.  
  
'But you plan to take care of that, don't you? That's why you're here, isn't it?'  
  
Julian nodded, his eyes probing hers. Rebecca snickered.  
  
'Julian! You have got to stop living in this fantasy world! Alistair will never allow this! Never! And the same goes for Fox's little daydream of being with Whitney! He'll disinherit the both of you, and despite both of your noble protestations of love for these women, neither of you can do without money. Neither one of you would make it having to work 9 to 5 each day! Now, let's go back home to Harmony, Pookie.'  
  
She reached out for his arm. Julian pulled it away.  
  
'Rebecca, you need to hear this: Alistair has already proven, by sending you here, that he will not allow me to be with Eve. But yes, I am willing to give all of this up for her. I should've never married Ivy. I loved Eve on my wedding day to her....and to you. I will make her remember me, and I have no intention of leaving here until that is accomplished.'  
  
Rebecca's mouth dropped open!  
  
'I will tell the authorities about...'  
  
Julian waved a hand impatiently.  
  
'Yes, yes, I know dear! You'll tell all to the police about Father and my attempts on Sheridan's life. Yes, I know. And the police will wonder why you kept it a secret for so long. They may even wonder if you were an accessory.'  
  
Rebecca took a step back.  
  
'You're serious about all of this, aren't you?' she squeaked.  
  
Julian nodded, then walked up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Rebecca dear, you could be a great help to me in all of this.'  
  
'Oh right! I help you get Eve Russell! Why in the living hell would I want to do that?!' she sneered, close to tears.  
  
Julian reached out and wiped away a tear.  
  
'Have I forgotten to tell you that Eve has been living with one Count Anthony DiMera? He happens to be in a coma right now, but when he awakens, he's going to need a shoulder to cry on.'  
  
Rebecca's tears stopped instantly.  
  
'Eve has been living with Tony DiMera?! My God! He's gorgeous...and dark and...and...'  
  
'Rich?' Julian offered.  
  
Rebecca took and annoyed breath!  
  
'Well, yes, that too! But of course, that's not the main reason I admire him! He's always been so hard to get close to. How the hell did Eve luck up on him?!'  
  
Rebecca jerked away from Julian. He smiled. He could see the wheels in her head spinning already.  
  
And they were. Tony DiMera! Oh! She remembered a party her and Jonathan had attended of his, long ago, when he was married to some money grubber. She had married him in Vegas years ago. Rebecca remembered pressing up against him in the hallway, only to be interrupted by some servant. Rebecca turned back to Julian.  
  
'You say he's in a coma?'  
  
Julian eyed the bar briefly, before looking at her again.  
  
'That's right.'  
  
'Why?' she asked suspiciously.  
  
Julian shrugged.  
  
'I have no idea. But no one has said that he will die or anything.' Julian walked over to her again. He touched her arm.  
  
'Rebecca, whatever has happened between us, we've always been honest. Would I really have been so appealing without the Crane fortune?'  
  
Rebecca looked away and began whistling some obscure tune. Julian smiled again. He turned her face back towards him.  
  
'Alright, now that we have the truth, I think you should look upon this as an opportunity....to become a Countess.'  
  
Rebecca's eyes glittered.  
  
'Yes, I see what you mean, Pookie. That and Eve Russell wouldn't know how to be a proper Countess, no offense.'  
  
'None taken.'  
  
'Okay,' Rebecca said, rubbing her hands together. 'what do we do first?'  
  
'Well, I do believe you should go to the hospital and visit your future husband. Maybe begin talking to him. The sooner you can pull him out of that coma, the sooner you can begin redecorating the mansion.'  
  
Rebecca nodded and smiled. Julian helped her with her light jacket, then walked her to the door. It was as he reached it, that he remembered something.  
  
'Oh, by the way darling, the mansion here is a bit crowded. I'll put you up at a hotel.'  
  
Rebecca stopped abruptly.  
  
'Excuse me?' she asked, looking him up and down.  
  
'Darling, Eve is staying here, while Tony recuperates. It would just be too uncomfortable, you know, with the both of you here.'  
  
Rebecca eyed him, then folded her arms.  
  
'Alright. Well, since Eve is living here with you, I'll move into the DiMera mansion.'  
  
Julian's eyes widened!  
  
'Good lord, Rebecca! You can't do that!'  
  
'Why not? I plan on living there one day soon anyway!'  
  
'Well, yes but...but...' Julian sputtered. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't believe she could really get DiMera to marry her! Julian figured at best, she could hope to get DiMera in bed, thus distracting him from Eve.  
  
Hilda walked into the hallway.  
  
'Hilda,' Rebecca began, 'who else besides the Count, lives at the DiMera mansion?'  
  
'It's just him and Ms. Lincoln. The servants have all left, now that the Count is in so much trouble.'  
  
Rebecca looked at Julian.  
  
'In trouble? What does that mean?'  
  
'Oh, they think he kidnapped a couple of people. But they can't prove anything. And even if they do, if you can marry him before the law gets to him, everything will be yours while he is in prison.'  
  
While Rebecca mulled that over, Julian noted that Hilda was still standing there.  
  
'Did you need something, Hilda?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, I just thought you'd want to know that I saw Ms. Lincoln walking back over to the DiMera property. Is she bringing more things over?'  
  
Julian's head snapped up towards the staircase! He then hurried up the stairs. Rebecca looked at Hilda.  
  
'Who is Ms. Lincoln?'  
  
'Oh, she's the woman that's staying here with Mr. Crane. Her name is Eve Lincoln.'  
  
Rebecca nodded with understanding, then watched as Hilda walked off to the other parts. Rebecca then decided that now would be the time to get a look at her future home.  
  
****  
  
Austin and Teresa pulled up outside of the mansion. The gate was half open. Austin got out and pushed it all the way in. He then got back into his car and drove up.  
  
Teresa had been quiet most of the trip, and Austin did not push her for conversation. His thoughts then wandered to the anticipated picnic, and who would be there. He hoped to God that Sami Brady would not be there! The last thing he needed was to look at her lying face today! And he definitely didn't want her hassling Teresa.  
  
Austin pulled up outside of the house, behind a black sedan. He looked over at Teresa, who was staring at all the grandeur.  
  
'Where are all the other cars? This place looks like a ghost town.' Austin noted.  
  
'I'm going to get out and look around, Austin.' Teresa said.  
  
But Austin already had out his cell. He shook his head at Teresa.  
  
'Teresa, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm going to call my mother to find out what's going on, then we can look around.'  
  
Teresa nodded, then watched as Austin got out and began dialing his cell. Teresa quietly got out as well. Austin had his back to her.   
  
'Mom?'  
  
'Hi sweetie! Listen, I'm glad I caught you before you left Harmony...'  
  
'Uh, actually, you didn't. I'm outside of the DiMera mansion as we speak.'  
  
Teresa sighed, then turned away from Austin's back, and eyed the grounds. Her breath suddenly caught! For walking towards the side of the house, across the grounds, was a woman that looked a lot like Rebecca Crane!  
  
'What the hell is Rebecca doing here?' Teresa muttered softly. Was it possible that Rebecca was somehow involved in her mother's disappearance? No! For that would mean that she was responsible for Mr. Russell's and the other ones from here. And Rebecca was not smart enough to do all of that by herself!  
  
But maybe she was involved with the DiMera's somehow! And now that she thought back, Teresa had heard that Rebecca was out of town(thought there was some gossip that she had left Julian!). Rebecca had been missing from Harmony during all of the times of the kidnappings!  
  
Teresa blinked. Little Ethan had to spend time with that red-headed cow and Julian. If she was involved with something criminal, Teresa felt she had a right to know. She gave Austin a glance, then slipped away from the car. She hurried in the direction in which she had seen Rebecca.  
  
****  
  
'What happened?' Austin asked, unaware that Teresa was gone.  
  
'Honey, things are bad! I was hoping I could catch you and tell you not to come, or bring your young lady.'  
  
'Well it's too late. I'm parked outside of the DiMera mansion.'  
  
'You're what?!' Kate Roberts almost screeched.  
  
Austin pulled his cell away from his ear a bit. He then pulled it back.  
  
'Yes. Listen Mom, the girl I brought, her name is Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Her mother was one of the people kidnapped. She is an FBI agent. They think she was kidnapped out of the DiMera mansion.'  
  
'Austin, listen to me. Celeste Perrault and Abe and Lexie Carver have been kidnapped! And now the police think that John and Marlena Black have been too! Tony DiMera is in some kind of coma and all Roman will say is that this woman that Tony has been involved with, could be the key. He said she was from Harmony as well.'  
  
Austin squinted. Tony was involved with someone from Harmony, and together, the two of them were somehow responsible for all of this trouble?  
  
'Sweetie, get out of there! Come by 'Basic Black' or my apartment, but get away from the DiMera house! It's still considered a crime scene! And God knows who's still lurking about there!'  
  
'Okay, Mom. I'll tell Teresa and we'll come and see you at work. Bye.'   
  
Austin hung up quickly, then looked down in the car. Teresa was not there!   
  
'Christ!' he hissed, looking around. He hoped like hell Teresa hadn't found a way into the house. But, he suspected that was just what happened. Austin licked his lips, then moved towards the front door.  
  
****  
  
Julian came racing back down the stairs. Eve was nowhere around! Why in God's name would she go over to the DiMera house?!  
  
He began to head towards the front door, when Hilda the housekeeper, stepped in front of him, pointing a gun! Julian put up his hands.  
  
'I should've checked your references!' he sniped.  
  
Hilda cocked the gun.  
  
'Yes, you should have.' she smiled. She then took out her own cell phone, punching numbers with one hand, the other still pointing the gun at Julian.  
  
'She's already in the house. Go and find her, then await further instructions from Mr. DiMera.'  
  
Julian's eyebrows rose! Mr. DiMera? But Tony was still in a coma, wasn't he? It then hit him that 'Hilda' , if that indeed was her real name, was probably referring to Stefano! Christ! Where was Eve? And who was supposed to find her over there?  
  
Hilda then hung up and put away her phone in her apron pocket. She then concentrated on Julian.  
  
'Let's go, Mr. Crane. We're going next door. You're going to say goodbye to your girlfriend.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes and sighed, his hands still up. As he walked past Hilda, he very quickly doubled back and began wrestling with her for the gun. Julian managed to get it out of her hands and it went sliding across the polished floor, towards the staircase. Hilda turned her head to look at it. That was when Julian punched her very hard in the face! She dropped to her knees. Julian watched her eyes roll around a bit, before she fell all the way to the ground. She appeared to be unconscious. Julian then ran over to where the gun was and picked it up. He then ran towards the front door, whipped it open, then began running across his property and towards the DiMera's.  
  
****  
  
Rebecca found a side door open. She pulled on the knob, and was about to pull back the door, when a rustling behind her, startled her. She found herself glaring at Teresa!  
  
'What the hell?!' Rebecca sniffed, looking her up and down.  
  
'I could say the same thing about you, Rebecca! What are you doing lurking around out here?'  
  
'Not that this is any of your business, Teresa, but I'm here to inspect my new home!'  
  
Teresa raised a brow.  
  
'Have you been drinking again? This home belongs to the DiMera family. The same family that's probably responsible for kidnapping T.C. Russell and my mother!'  
  
Rebecca gaped at her!  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?! Who's kidnapped those two? And why? It's not like either one of them are ransom worthy!'  
  
Teresa was outraged! She swung her hand up near Rebecca's cheek and scratched it! Rebecca screamed and grabbed Teresa's throat!  
  
'You little whore!' Rebecca yelled.  
  
'You OLD whore!' Teresa screamed back, trying to pry her nemesis fingers from around her throat!  
  
****  
  
One of the men had just hung up with Hilda. He looked at his partner.  
  
'The woman is somewhere in the house. You take the upstairs and...'  
  
He stopped suddenly. His partner looked at him, then turned and followed his gaze. There were shadows playing on the curtains on one of the side doors. They also heard yelling.  
  
Both men hurried to the doors and opened them quickly. Teresa and Rebecca fell into the room! They both looked up, then looked at one another. Both men grabbed each of the ladies and pulled them up hard!  
  
'Hey!' Rebecca protested.  
  
'Get your hands off of me!' Teresa cried out.  
  
****  
  
Eve walked down the upstairs hallway, only carrying one suitcase. She felt guilty about even having one. She had come to Tony with nothing, and would have preferred to leave the clothing he had given her, behind.  
  
But Eve supposed one had to be practical. If she left here with nothing, then she'd be naked!  
  
She reached the top of the staircase, and was on her way down, when she looked down and saw the front door open. A young man in his twenties, eased the door open and looked around. He then called out the name, 'Teresa'.  
  
'Can I help you?' Eve asked, hurrying down the stairs with her suitcase.  
  
Austin was startled to see this woman, and began to think that she looked vaguely familiar. But before he could ponder it, the doors to the drawing room opened.  
  
Both Austin and Eve were shocked to see the two thugs, holding Rebecca and Teresa tightly. They also had guns.  
  
Teresa looked from Austin to Eve.  
  
'Dr. Russell?! You're alive! Get out of here! Get out of here while you can!' Teresa screamed.  
  
Eve instinctively dropped the bag and hurried over to the young, Hispanic girl. The thug holding on to her, backhanded Eve so hard, that she went flying back past Austin, and bumping her head against a wall!  
  
Austin ran back to check on Eve, kneeling down. He then stood up quickly.  
  
'She's unconscious.' he said, his hands now in the air.  
  
Teresa managed to break away from her thug, and rushed over to Eve. She knelt down and cradled her head in her own lap. She then looked up at Austin.  
  
'My God, Austin! Dr. Russell here has been kidnapped just like my mother and the others! This means they're still alive somewhere!'  
  
Rebecca snorted, and was rudely pushed over by Austin and Teresa.  
  
'That's not what Julian said!' Rebecca said.  
  
Teresa looked her up and down.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? Never mind! Who cares?! Austin, what are we going to do?'  
  
Austin knelt down beside Teresa and an unconscious Eve. He then spoke in a low tone, as one of the thugs, got on a cell phone and began talking. Rebecca had her hands in the air, since the other thug still had a gun on the three of them.  
  
'My mother told us to get out of here. She said that two more people in Salem were kidnapped recently as well.'  
  
Rebecca looked down at Austin.  
  
'Good God! What has Julian got us in to?'  
  
'Julian?' Teresa asked. 'What has he got to do with any of this?'  
  
The first thug, hung up his cellphone. He then pointed his gun on them as well.  
  
'Come on. The three of you are going for a plane ride.'  
  
The second thug looked at his partner.  
  
'But not her?' he asked, indicating Eve.  
  
'Yes. But she still goes to the scheduled place. The doctor there will look at her. Mr. DiMera was not pleased that she had been hit.'  
  
Teresa began shaking her head! None of this made any sense! Why were they going on a plane, and Dr. Russell someplace different? And where was her mother? Was she here? Or was she in the place that she, Austin and Rebecca were headed to?  
  
The first thug spoke to the second.  
  
'Let's get the three of them settled, then come back for her later.' he said. The second one nodded, then pointed the gun at Austin, Teresa and Rebecca.  
  
'The three of you, let's go. Out the back.'  
  
Austin pulled on Teresa's arm, as she reluctantly let go of Eve, then stood up. Rebecca followed closely behind them. At first she had assumed they had had the bad luck to stumble into some kind of robbery. But now it was obvious that she could end up dying next to that slut, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald! Life was so unfair!  
  
The two men marched the three of them down a back hallway.  
  
****  
  
Julian reached the same side doors that Rebecca and Teresa had been pulled through, minutes later. He stumbled over to the couch and collapsed, out of breath. While he was in relatively good shape, all of this running around was for much younger men! What he really wanted to do was lie down on this sofa, with a brandy in hand!  
  
But when he looked over into the hallway, and saw Eve lying there, he knew there was no time for that!  
  
'Eve!' he cried, and hurried over to her. He knelt down and pulled her head into his lap.  
  
'Eve? Eve darling, wake up! Wake up!'  
  
Eve's eyes fluttered, and she began to try and focus. Julian's face went from fuzzy to crystal clear. She stared up at him.  
  
'Julian?'  
  
'Yes, my darling! Do you think you can sit up or stand? What happened?'  
  
Eve sat up abruptly. She then looked around in a panic.  
  
'Where is Teresa? Julian, we have to help her and Rebecca! Oh, and there's some other man here as well and...'  
  
Teresa? Rebecca was at the hospital, wasn't she? Then something hit Julian. He pulled Eve up on her feet slowly. He then looked into her eyes.  
  
'Eve, you remember Teresa? And Rebecca?'  
  
Eve stared at him.  
  
'Of course I do! I....'  
  
It then hit Eve that yes, she did remember! She remembered everything! T.C. and Liz, being underwater...everything!  
  
She looked at him.  
  
'You came back for me, Julian. You never gave up hope that I was alive, did you?'  
  
Julian smiled at her. No, he thought, he never really thought she was secretly alive! That revelation came courtesy of his father.  
  
'No, my darling, I never did. Look, we have to get out of here! Stefano DiMera is after you now!'  
  
Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh God, Julian! What did I stumble in to here? I'm so sorry to have pulled you into my mess, again!'  
  
'Nonsense! And I would've been pulled into this whether you wanted me here or not! I would've never let you marry Tony DiMera, much less let him touch you. Now, we have to get out of here first, then call the authorities.'  
  
Eve nodded. Julian grabbed her hand, and began to open the front door, when he stopped suddenly, turned back around and pulled Eve into a passionate kiss! Eve threw her arms around him, returning his kiss and embrace. Julian was the first to let go.  
  
'When this is over, I want to know where you want to go on our honeymoon!'  
  
Eve smiled.  
  
'Uh, I think that's a bit premature, Julian. I'm still married and so are you and...'  
  
She stopped. Julian was looking at something behind her. She turned quickly and saw the two thugs advancing upon them. Julian pulled her into his arms.  
  
The thugs smiled.  
  
'If the two of you hadn't been playing kissy face there, we might have missed you.' the first thug said.  
  
'What is it that you want?' Julian demanded to know. Eve was shaking.  
  
'You're going to join the others, Crane! You, Dr. Russell, will be joining Count Tony DiMera in an undisclosed location. After all, you can't expect him to get better if he doesn't have the woman he loves, by his side.'  
  
The thugs motioned with their guns, for Julian and Eve to go down the same hallway that Austin, Teresa and Rebecca had just walked through.  
  
****  
  
Eve sat in the passenger seat of the plane, alone. She knew that Julian, Rebecca, Teresa and Austin were back in the cargo hold. She didn't like that.  
  
The cockpit was sealed, so she didn't know who was piloting the plane. The thugs had handed them over to two men wearing Jerry Springer masks. Eve was shoved into a passenger seat. The others were taken to the cargo hold.  
  
During the trip there, in a van, Eve had watched as Teresa was comforted by the young man she had seen earlier. She found herself happy to see Teresa with someone else, and not pining for Ethan Winthrop.  
  
Rebecca had begun blubbering as well. Eve had nodded at Julian, who comforted her. Only Eve felt strangely calm.  
  
When Teresa had asked her what happened to her in the van, one of the thugs screamed at her to be quiet. After that, the only sounds were the soft cries coming from Teresa and Rebecca.  
  
Eve stared out into the clouds. She would be where Tony was. Tony DiMera. Stefano DiMera. She shook her head. What a mess she had gotten herself and everyone else, in to!  
  
And for Tony to go to such lengths to keep her by his side. God, enlisting the help of his criminal father...this seemed ten times worse than the seemingly private hell her sister Liz had put her through.  
  
Her thoughts then went to Whitney and Simone. God, they had to have suffered terribly, thinking that she was dead! And T.C.? Liz and him were probably engaged by now!  
  
As Eve thought along those lines, she heard a scream! Eve jumped up and opened the door to the cargo hold.  
  
She saw Julian, Austin and Teresa. They all appeared to be wearing parachutes. Where was Rebecca? Eve then noticed that the plane door was open! Good Lord! Had Rebecca fallen from the plane? Or worse yet, been thrown?  
  
The two men with the Jerry Springer masks, were trying to push Austin and Teresa from the plane! Eve saw Julian stand up and pull out a gun! Eve gasped! Where did he get that from?  
  
'AUSTIN! AUSTIN!' Teresa screamed, as she was finally picked up and thrown from the plane. Julian managed to shoot the Jerry Springer that threw Teresa from the plane, but not in time to save her. That Jerry Springer fell from the plane as well, after getting shot in the chest. Julian then turned and tried to help Austin, but that Jerry Springer, turned away from Austin and began grappling with Julian for the gun. Austin jumped out of the plane after Teresa!  
  
Eve hurried in, looking around for anything to help Julian. Her eyes fell upon some sort of ax, and she picked it up, hurrying over towards Julian and the last Jerry Springer.  
  
Julian was closest to the edge. The Jerry Springer had his back to Eve. Eve slammed the ax into the Jerry Springer's back! The force of the blow sent Julian reeling backward out of the plane!   
  
Eve screamed, then ran and jumped out of the plane after Julian, and unfortunately, without a parachute.  
  
PART 2 of the Tragic Accident: Island of Passion  
  
Part 2 of this saga, soon to be posted this weekend, deals with all members of Harmony and Salem, that were shoved from the mysterious airplane, living life on a remote island, under the watchful eye of Stefano DiMera. Meanwhile, the residents of Harmony and Salem, have to work together if they ever want to see their loved ones again! 


End file.
